Izuku Midoriya: The First Avenger
by MikeRoi
Summary: It's 1941 and the world is in the throes of war. Izuku Midoriya wants to do his part and join America's armed forces, but the military rejects him because of his small and weak stature. Finally Izuku gets his chance to prove himself when he is accepted into an experimental program led by Dr. Erskine. In which turns him into the First Avenger: Captain America! (Under Reconstruction)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**** Find in the arctic.**

The Arctic. Polar region the Earth located at the northernmost part of the Earth. Nothing important in this uninhabited place but only at the first glance. Two people were inside a jeep riding on the Arctic Circle.

The driver is a slender and tall pale-skinned 30-year-old man with unkempt, messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and tired half-opened black eyes. His name is Shota Aizawa. This man always moved by logic and rationality and doesn't tolerate nonsense and slackers. Right now, he was trying not strangling his annoying colleague.

The passenger is also a 29-year-old woman average height with a strong athletic build with sea green hair, Her name is Emi Fukukado. This one is total opposite of former man. She always talks with a certain level of excitement and always asks her colleague to marry her regardless of the situation. Right now, she is singing some songs with his terrible loud voice and irritating his colleague.

Any person would say that this two have nothing in common but actually, both of them are best friends. At least that what Fukukado always said.

"Fukukado can you stop singing?! I can't concentrate on driving because of your cacophony!" exasperatedly said Shota.

"But I am booooored", whined Emi.

"Weare at the Arctic Circle, riding to the site of S.H.E.I.L.D Search Team because they found something that only can be discussed on the base", sighed Aizawa. "We are not going to the amusement park."

"I know, but radio doesn't work because of blizzard", argued Fukukado and later smirked. "Plus if I do not sing then you will probably fall asleep."

"Why did I choose you?" said Shota.

"You actually had a choice between me and Nemuri", countered smugly Emi. "And I am touched that you chose me."

At Fukukado's words, Aizawa widen his eyes at remembering that revelation. Inside his head he can still hear her endless flirting.

"… You are less evil", admitted Shota. "And we have arrived on site."

"Finally!" screamed Fukukado, not noticing Aizawa's rolling eyes.

After leaving a jeep, the two were meet by a man who is a leader of Search Team.

"Are you the guys the Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D from Washington?" man asked.

"Yes we are! We are the S.H.E.I.L.D Tech and the best S.H.E.I.L.D agent, Emi Fukukado and Shota Aizawa!" screamed Emi. "You get many other visitors out here?"

"I am sorry about this Loud Mouth. He don't know anything about protocol", apologized Shota. "How long have you been оn site?"

"Since this morning. A Russian oil team called it in about 18 hours ago", explained Leader of Search Team.

"How come nobody spotted it before?" asked Aizawa.

"It's really not that surprising. This landscape's changing all the time", explained Leader of Search Team. "You got any ideas what this thing is exactly?"

"I don't know. It's probably a weather balloon." Answered Shota.

"I don't think so", declined Leader of Search Team. "You know we don't have the equipment for a job like this."

"How long before we can start craning it out?" demanded Aizawa.

"I don't think you quite understand", scoffed Leader of Search Team pointed to the iceberg. "You guys are gonna need one hell of a crane!"

Shota and Emi look at the iceberg and could not believe their eyes. Moreover, they finally understand what the problem is. Inside the iceberg was a massive plane. It looks like it was been frozen for some years.

After hours of using laser to make a hole in the metal aircraft Aizawa and Fukukado finally, get inside. The first thing they learned that the plane have more space than it looks. The second thing is that everything is covered in the ice.

"Base we are in" answered Shota into his comm. Looking around he was trying to understand when was built this ship. When he was studying to be an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D., he memorized almost every aircraft and technology from which it was built. However, this one are built by unidentified and more progressive technology than they have at this time but it could be impossible because this aircraft looks abandoned and sealed for decades.

'_I don't understand_,' thought Aizawa. '_This ship are built by technology, which even don't exist in_ Bakugo Industries. _Nerveless, this plane looks so old it could been built ages ago. Which showed another question, how this aircraft was concealed from S.H.E.I.L.D. for so long? _'

Pass by the cockpit agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. noticed something in there and decided to check it out but stopped by his partner's scream.

"AAAARGH!" screamed Fukukado by slipping on ice floor.

"Careful Emi", said Shota. "The floor is literally ice".

Inside the cockpit was a big block of ice. Curiously, Aizawa decide to look closer.

'What is exactly inside of this block of ice?'

Shaking off the snow Shota finally sees what inside the block. He becomes stricken with shock. He could not believe that inside the ice is _him._

'_How is it possible?! It is impossible! It should not be possible! But why inside of this block of ice is _him_?!'_

Noticing his friend's reaction Emi decided to speak to him.

"Oi, Aizawa! What is it?!" screamed S.H.I.E.L.D Tech.

"I can't believe it!" bellowed agent, before answering to his earpiece. "Base, give me a line to the colonel Yagi."

"It's 3 A.M., sir", argued voice from comm.

"I don't care what time it is!" argued back Shota. "This one's waited long enough."

Nobody understood what made an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D so agitated but if you look closer in the ice then you could see circular object that is paint in red, blue and white with big white star in the middle, which would answer your questions.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**** The Stain of HYDRA.**

_March 1942 Tønsberg, Norway_

World War II. Global war, which involved a vast majority of the world's nations—including all of the great powers—eventually forming two opposing military alliances: the Allies and the Axis.

Right now a terrifying teenager, Jan, run to a church away from Nazi soldiers. When he went inside, Tower Keeper met him.

"They have come for it!" panicky screamed Jan in Norsk.

"They have before", said Tower Keeper in Norsk, who is also trying to calm a poor teen down.

"Not like this", argued Jan.

"Let them come. They will never find it", argued Keeper back. "Please, calm down."

Before they knew it, something breaks down the door, destroying wall. This something is actually the massive tank. The Tower Keeper is trying to dig out poor Jan from blockage of stones. After he dig teenager out he learns that it was too late. Jan is dead. After closing kid's eyes The Keeper sees that many Nazis, all armed and ready to kill come in.

Suddenly a black car drives to the tower. This car is a mix of the Mercedes-Benz 540K, the Mercedes-Benz W31 type G4, and the Bentley Mark V. However, the most sinister in this vehicle is the symbol on the hood, which is a skull of kraken with six tentacles.

At the same time, soldiers are trying to lift the lid of a coffin. Nerveless it is not as easy as it sounds because this lid is too heavy even for five soldiers. This made them feel a fear for their lifes. They knew if they have no time then _he _would kill them.

"Open it!" bellowed Lieutenant. "Before he…"

"It has taken me a long time to find this place", interrupted an intimidating man who get inside building. His appearance alone is putting fear in the hearts of his soldiers and his enemies.

He is an intimidating, muscular 31-year old man who is walking with a distinct hunch, and has a flat, triangular face with strange nose. He has rather long black hair, which he wears in a messy fashion and small blood red eyes with tiny irises. He wears a long black leather coat with red symbols on the shoulders, black leather gloves, black trousers, black boots and silver belt with the symbol on the belt buckle. All symbols the same like the one on the hood of his black car. On his belt tied an unsheathed katana and strange gun. Moreover, in his coat was hidden five small sharp knives. Anybody is feeling his murderous and malefic aura. He's name is Chizome Akaguro. He is the head of HYDRA-Abteilung, a special weapons division of the Nazi Schutzstaffel. This man believe that this society is mired in corruption by the greedy people, and decide to change it. Due to his strong ideology, he took it upon himself to join The Nazis and become Adolf Hitler's right hand to stain his own hands with blood to purge corruptive people and change the current society.

"You should be commended", praised Chizome before looking at his soldier. "Help him up."

After one of the soldiers, help the poor Keeper to his feet Akaguro slowly approaches him.

"I think that you are man of great vision", said creepily Chizome. "And in this way we are much alike."

"I am nothing like you!" angrily defied the Tower Keeper.

At his words, Akaguro fast as wind stabs poor man in the leg with his knife and then pulls it out. The Keeper's screams are music to his torturer's ears.

"No, of course", said Chizome before licking his knife to taste blood. The poor victim became paralyze from fear because of this display. "But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science."

"What you seek is just a legend", answered Tower Keeper.

"Then why make such an effort to conceal it?" asked Akaguro, before astonished entire room by easily pushing lid, that five soldiers couldn't pushed together, from the coffin. Inside the old tomb is the skeletal remains of an old Viking, which is holding blue crystal cube.

"The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room", said the Nazi before he deliberately drops and smashes the glass cube revealed that the object was fake. "You are thinking that I do not know ancient myths. It is not something one buries. But I think it is close, yes?"

"I cannot help you", answered Keeper.

"No. However, maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some… some little grandchildren perhaps", sneered Chizome. "I have no need for them to die."

At that moment, the massive tank outside turns his guns towards the village threateningly. Tower Keeper understood that he don't have a choice. On one hand if he will keep this information to himself then his entire village will be mascaraed, innocent children and elders will be dead. On the other hand, he could not let this _monster_ get _it. _Alternatively, entire world will be doomed.

Before hostage could answer, Akaguro noticed the carving of the tree on one of the tower walls. Chizome was studying many legends and myths but he believed that they exist. That is why he easily recognized that the tree on the walls is…

"Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom and fate, also", said the Nazi. He presses a button on the carving of the tree and it opens up to reveal the little chest. When the chest was open, an entire room was glowing with majestic blue light. An entire tower are feeling the great power from it. Keeper only could watch in regret that couldn't protect The Tesseract from hands of evil.

"He-he-he. And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert", sneered Chizome in delight. "You have never seen this, have you?"

"It's not for the eyes of ordinary men", said desperately Tower Keeper.

"Exactly", said Akaguro closing the chest and turning to his soldiers. "Gove the order to open fire."

"Yes!" said the Lieutenant.

"Fool! You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!" bellowed Keeper.

"I already have", smirked Chizome before shooting the old man in the chest and killing him.

Chizome was pleased because by obtaining the Tesseract he finally could achieve his grand plan to purge this world from evil and corruption. Moreover, nothing and nobody could stop him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** Kid with a dream to be a soldier.**

_1943 New York_

To counter enemies forces the Allies are trying to recruit many young men to fight the war. At the one of many enrollment facility are sitting many volunteers waiting their turn. All this guys have different motivations to join the army such as women's attention, fame, money, application for future job or to kill Nazis. Except the one, who decided to join army to protect weak and innocent from evil like a _hero._

"Boy, a lot of guys getting killed over there", commented _teen?_

The said teen is very short for his age, his body is whitely pale and very skinny, his round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair, which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, and stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek; others often describe him as being plain-looking. He almost looks like a sick _kid. _His name is Izuku Midoriya and he is 17 years old. He wanted to become a soldier all his live, to protect people from bullies with a bright smile, that is his dream. Unfortunately his dream can't realized because of his many illness and because the military didn't allow people with the age younger than 21. However, that didn't stop Izuku from trying.

"Midoriya, Izuku", called 4F doctor.

"It kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?" asked enlistment guy.

"Nope", answered Izuku without hesitation.

When half-naked Izuku got to the doctor, he was shaking from fear and embarrassment. The fear because he change his data of birth to be accepted, something that prohibited. Moreover, embarrassment because of his shyness and half-nakedness.

"Midoriya", at doctor's words Izuku stiffened. "What did your father die of?"

"Mustard gas. His name was Hizashi Midoriya", answered Izuku in sadness. "He was in the hundred and seventh infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned…"

"Your mother?" interrupted doctor.

"Inko Midoriya. She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit, couldn't shake it", said Izuku becoming sadder remembering his golden heart mother.

Doctor haven't care about the tragic story of his dead parents. He only cared about if this one could be fit for military. He already knew the answer by looking at Midoriya medic's file. This teen have many illness then all enlistments combine.

"Sorry, son", sighed doctor.

"Look, just give me a chance, please", said Izuku in despair.

"You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone", argued doctor.

"Please. You have to understand it. It's just this always was my dream. To become a soldier who protects people from bullies with a heroic smile", confessed Midoriya. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm doing it", answered doctor. At his words, Izuku's entire body was fuel with hope. Finally his chance to prove himself. To achieve his dream. "I'm saving your life."

Only to be completely crushed by the sound of stamp on the card.

Upset Midoriya decide to go away. He already knew that he wouldn't be accepted to join the military _again. _Doctor saw the state in which he put this kid. He understood this one's motivation. However, he knew that you can't be a soldier only with dream without strength to back you up. Moreover, military is no place for _a naive_ _child._

"_Kid! _You should forget about your dream. It's impossible for _you_ to accomplish" called doctor. "It's good to dream. However, you have to make them more _realistic_."

Izuku heard everything but he already heard this words many times. He knew that they are right; however, he couldn't stop himself to left go his dream. Not now, not ever. In addition, with this news he was gone for a walk.

* * *

After two hours of walking Izuku decided to go to the cinema to watch a new movie, which was about a superhero duet of mentor and pupil which protect the world from evil. He sometimes was wishing to be born in the world in which everybody have superpowers. At least in that world he would fight to protect people.

Before the movie started, a commercial about the war is playing. The moment where a little child was showing collecting scrap metal, put Midoriya in more misery because that kid at the screen looks the same as himself.

_War continues to ravage Europe. But help is on the way. Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country. Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!_

However, not everyone was enjoying this commercial.

"Who cares? Play the movie already!" screamed some Jerk.

"Hey, you wanna show some respect?" quietly said Izuku. Who couldn't believe that someone would be so disrespectful and mean to something important and serious such as war.

_Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price freedom is never too high._

"Let's go! Get on with it! Hey, just start the cartoon!" screamed the same Jerk again disturbing entire room.

"Hey buddy, you wanna shut up?!" screamed Midoriya already fed up with this guy attitude. After realizing what he just said, he shut his mouth with both his hands.

Unfortunately the loud jerk heard him and turn to him with expression that said, "You are gonna get it." Izuku already knew that after the cinema he would die.

After movie, ended Izuku was running away at full speed to escape the mean jerk. However, he had been caught on exit and had been pushed to dark alley by the same jerk. The first punch caught him off guard but didn't stop him from fight back. Unfortunately, Midoriya's attacks didn't even meet their target because the second punch from the bully made Izuku land on the garbage cans. Getting up to fight he pick trash can lid to use as shield. He wasn't planning to go down so easily.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" sneered jerk.

"I can do this all day." huffed Izuku in defiance.

That sentence didn't made his opponent to surrender. He just take his "shield" away and punch him in the face for the last time. Midoriya was down on the ground. Before bully could continue the beating he was interrupted.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size", said the voice.

Before the bully could understand what is happening, he was grabbed from behind and was stumbling to the ground before been punched in the face. After seeing that he was outmatched jerk run away like a coward.

"Sometimes, I think you like getting punched", commented Izuku's savior.

He is a reasonably tall, rather muscular young 18 years old man who is well-built for his age. He has quite long hair, though it doesn't pass his neck, and wears bangs, parted twice as to not obscure his vision. His hair is evenly split between two colors: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left. He also possesses heterochromia iridium, which causes his left eye's iris to appear turquoise, while his right is a somewhat brownish dark gray. His eyes, in shape, are quite thin and reserved, and he has a large burn scar on the left side of his face, which reaches from his hairline to halfway down his cheek. Some girls have claimed that he is incredibly handsome. His name is Shoto Todoroki. He is wearing standard sergeant uniform. He is Izuku's best friend who always save him from problems and bullies.

They become friends since they were 4 years old. When bullies attacked Izuku, Shoto decide to standing up for him but got overpowered when the bullies grouped up on him and held him down and poured hot water from a pipe leaking scathing hot water from nearby on his face. That's exactly how Todoroki gained his scar. That's also was a major part of why Izuku doesn't like bullies. After this incident, those two were always together.

When Inko Midoriya died, the Todoroki family decided to adopt him but Izuku declined. He didn't want to bother them. Rei Todoroki, Shoto's widowed mother, already have three children: Fuyumi and Natsuo Todoroki, Shoto's older sister and brother. After the tragedy, they promised each other that they always would be together _to the end of the line. _

"I had him on the ropes", answered Izuku slowly getting up.

On the ground, Shoto sees Midoriya's enlistment form and understood that his friend once more was trying to join military.

"How many times is this?" asked Todoroki flipping the file. "Oh, you're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form and to change your data of birth. And seriously, Jersey?"

"Pot call the kettle black", argued Izuku back. "You change your data of birth either. In addition, it's works for you. You get your orders?"

"Well it's not my fault that I look older than many people think. And yes I do. The one-o-seventh. Sergeant Shoto Todoroki", saluted Shoto. "Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

"I should be going", said Midoriya dejectedly. He was happy that his best friend will fight in the War. However, he was also sad that the same trick didn't for him like for his friend.

"Wait, Izuku. My last night! I already said goodbye to my folks. I want to spend this day with my best friend", said concerned Todoroki. "Gotta get you cleaned up."

"Why? Where are we going?" asked Midoriya astonishly.

"The future", smirked Shoto at his friend giving him the newspaper he was holding. "Natsuo bought tickets for us. He said that this will be interesting."

Izuku opens it to see the ad for World Exposition Of Tomorrow, 1943. He heard about it. It's about gathering many scientists engineers and inventors at one place to show everybody their creations. Some young and rich genius created it. Midoriya decides to go with Shoto. Maybe it could distract him from his problems.

Izuku didn't knew that the visit to this Expo will change his live forever.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****: World Exposition Of Tomorrow.**

When Izuku said that the Expo is just gathering of scientist he was really underestimating it. This Expo brings minds together from around the world and combines them to try and develop new inventions to improve quality of life for mankind and the world in the future. This was the reason why Shoto said that they going to "the future".

The walk to the Expo didn't made Izuku little happier. Shoto was upset that his friend hadn't been accepted to military. He knows about his dream to be a soldier for several years and knew that his motivation to serve his country is right. On the other hand, he also knows that doctors are right about Midoriya been unfit to join the army because of his health issues. If only his friend had better health, than he would be the greatest soldier of all time. He wanted to cheer Izuku up but knows that he had great problem to express his emotions. That was job for his brother. Speak of a devil.

At the entrance, they meet Shoto's older brother, Natsuo Todoroki. He is above average height, sporting white spiky hair, with two short strands hanging down either side of his forehead. The most notable thing in him is his rewound hand in sling. He broke it when he fall from the tree. That was the reason he hadn't been accepted in the military. Natsuo also has an easygoing personality. He cares deeply for his family and exhibits his serious side when dealing with sensitive family topics.

"Hello, boys", greeted Natsuo showing them around. "This will be your last night before fighting at the front lines. Hey, Izuku why so long face?"

"He hadn't been accepted to join", explained Shoto.

"I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there's three and a half million women here", concluded Natsuo trying to cheer Izuku up.

"Well, I'd settle for just one", answered Midoriya. He already decide for himself that if he would ever had a girl than he will always love her and not cheat on her.

"Me also", said Shoto. He just like his friend decide that he wouldn't be a womanizer just like his brother.

"Good thing your big brother took care of that." Answered Natsuo.

He waves to the three women at the edge of the biggest stage. The boys sees that two of them are probably the same age as themselves and the third one is the same age as Natsuo. Shoto and Izuku understood his plan. He organized the triple date for all of them.

"Hey, Natsuo!" greeted the oldest woman, her name is Donnie.

"Why did you organized this date in the first place?" asked Izuku.

"Just like I said, today your last night. Shoto, you wouldn't see another girl for a long time. Izuku, without my little brother you would need someone to look out for you. As for me, I just want a good time with a pretty young woman", explained Natsuo.

"What did you tell them about us?" sighed Midoriya.

"Only the good stuff", answered Natsuo greeting three women. "Hello, Donnie. The half-and-half one is my little bro Shoto. The green-haired one is Izuku."

"Nice to meet you two", greeted Donnie. "This two girls are my twin sisters: Connie and Bonnie. Girls say hello to boys."

"Hello!" greeted girls.

Shoto at this reply show them a genuine smile. However, Izuku can only stammering and trembling, and blushing at them. He hadn't gained enough experience of how to act around the girls. Because of his condition and short stature, all girls avoids him like a plague. Right now Connie and Bonnie didn't know what to do in situation like this.

Fortunately, everybody were save when music starts playing. It was mean that the main event is about to begin.

"Welcome to the Modern Marvels Paviliion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world", announced Expo Announcer.

"Oh, my God! It's starting! Let's go, girls!" said Donnie.

When everybody were running to the biggest stage Izuku noticed that his "date" is almost glued to Shoto's left side and on the right side is also glued on his left side. Midoriya knew that date would end this way. Many girls deem Todoroki handsome. And he couldn't blame them with his bicolor hair and bicolor eyes gives Shoto exotic look.

On the stage are five dancing girl near a one red car. One of them takes microphone and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Mitsuki Bakugo!"

At her words on the stage enters the ash-blonde spiked hair woman in her late teens with red eyes. She wears long red dress, which hugged her in all right places. Her name is Mitsuki Bakugo. She is CEO of Bakugo Industries, which is industrial company that creates weapons for United States Armed Forces. She is the one created this Expo at the first place. Don't let her good looks and age fool you. She may be looks beautiful but she have the most brilliant mind of this century. She is also the one who create the same weapons. However, she has an ill-tempered and aggressive personality and can punch anyone in the face if you insult her.

Taking microphone from main dancing girl and thanking her. She decide to talk to her audience.

Izuku is surprised to see the young and beautiful woman is brilliant mind and CEO of the biggest industrial company in USA.

"We love you, Mitsuki!" screamed entire male audience.

"Hello New York!" she addressed the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all."

Girls on the stage already started to take the wheels of the car.

"Thanks, Mandy. You are wonderful. With Bakugo robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that", addressed Mitsuki to the audience.

At the end, she flipped the switch of her machine and the car starts to hover off the ground. An entire audience can't believe what's happening. The car float on the thin air. Nobody could imagine something like this to exist. However, this woman not only did imagine that she also created it. At this second Izuku's respect for Mitsuki grow more.

"Holy cow", said Shoto and couldn't help but agree with him.

Unfortunately, the robots making the car hover suddenly malfunction and the car falls back on stage. But that didn't stop public from clapping hands for this show.

"He-he. I did say a few years, didn't I?" said Mitsuki hiding her nervousness by joking. Fortunately, the audience appreciate the joke by laughing at it.

But Izuku didn't heard it. Instead, he sees one more recruitment establishment and decides to test his luck again.

When Natsuo suggests taking the girls on the dance he Shoto sees that Izuku disappeared. They also see one more recruitment establishment. You didn't need to be a genius to put two and two together.

"He doing it again", sighed Natsuo. "You should talk to him. You are only one which he would listen."

"You are overestimated me", said Shoto. "He is not listening to me either. And also I believe that he will be a great soldier."

"I know that Izuku's heart and dream at the right place", explained Natsuo. "But you should accept that with his conditions he would be dead before even stepping to the front lines. I know crushing his dream would destroy him but he would be alive. And one day he would understand and forgive us."

Shoto understood that his brother is right about it. Izuku's dream is pretty much too naive and idealistic for his own good. And no matter how painful it is for him to do. He would do it and save his best friend from himself.

* * *

At the recruitment center, Izuku watches as young couple stands on the mirror making the man look like a soldier. When Midoriya steps in front of the mirror to try on himself but unfortunately, he's too short to fill out the face.

"Come on, Izuku. You're kind of missing the point of a triple date. We're taking the girls dancing", said Shoto startling Midoriya. "I know I don't wanna be in there too but you need to vindicate yourself to girls. They still are pretty freaked out after your show."

"It was terrible. Is it?" groaned Izuku already knowing the answer.

"Well at least you didn't fainted like the last time", answered Shoto.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you", said Midoriya.

"You're really gonna do this again?" asked Todoroki. He knows what his friend is planning already.

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck", answered Izuku.

"As who? Izuku from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you. You should stop!" tried to explain the situation Shoto.

"Look, I know you and everybody else don't think I can do this", said Midoriya.

"This isn't a back alley, Izuku. It's war!" argued Shoto. "With your health you wouldn't survive a moment at the front lines! I always respect your dream to be a soldier but it's gone too far. If you want to be a soldier just wait for a few years. 4 or 5 years more and you will be accepted."

"You're only a year older than me and you're in army. And i know it's a war. You don't have to tell me", said Izuku. "It's just that I can't stop myself from trying more and more."

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs", tried Todoroki to reasoning with his friend by showing him alternative options.

"What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…", argued Izuku.

"Yes! Why not?" interrupted Shoto not seeing anything wrong with this job.

"…in my little red wagon", deadpanned Midoriya.

"Don't see anything wrong with that", honestly said Todoroki. "Also I need someone to watch out for my family."

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Shoto", said Izuku. "And you have Fuyumi and Natsuo to take care of your mother. And it's your family who watch out for me and who treats me like a child".

"I don't mean…" tried Shoto to explain everything.

"Shoto, come on!" interrupted Midoriya. "There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. I just can't watch it and don't do anything. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about _me_. It's about _innocent people._"

"Right, I know it. Cause you got nothing to prove", commented Todoroki. "You have more guts and heart than any grown up men. That's what I respect in you. But you can't be a soldier without strength. I am sorry Izuku but it's true and you know it."

That was the most painful moment for two of them. Izuku because he knows that even his best friend don't believe in him and his strength. However, inside of him he knows that Shoto only wants to protect him and that he is right about his condition. Todoroki also feels terrible for crushing his best friend's dream but he knows that this is for better. But that didn't stop him from feeling disgust for himself. Fortunately they were saved by appearance of "their" dates.

"Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" asked Connie.

"Yes, we are", answered Shoto before looking back at Izuku. "Don't do anything stupid and reckless until I get back."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you", joked Izuku.

"Maybe. But you still the reckless one", joked Todoroki back. He later comes to his friend and hugs him goodbye. "Reckless punk."

"Stupid jerk. Be careful", said Midoriya tearfully. Before Shoto could exit the facility Izuku called, "Don't win the war till I get there!"

Shoto hadn't need to answer him he just salutes to indicate that he will wait Izuku there.

After discussion with his best friend, Izuku decide to try re-enlistment to army again. What he and Shoto hadn't noticed that they were eavesdropping by the old man. He is the old man in his late 70s. He is average height. He also is a bald and have goatee and wears round glasses, which hide his blue eyes. He looks like he is from Germany. He wears brown suit. His name is Doctor Abraham Erskine. He is scientist who working in SSR. Right now, he was searching for Mitsuki Bakugo to discuss their common project for the army. However, he find something better. Something to complete his project. Something to end the war. _The real soldier._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****: The Fateful meeting.**

After serious talk with Shoto, Izuku went to the medical examination room to be accepted. Before examination could start a nurse enters the room and whispers something inaudible to doctor.

"Wait here", ordered doctor.

"Is there a problem?" asked alarmed Izuku.

"Just wait here", said doctor before he walks out.

Izuku stayed alone in bewilderment and couldn't understand what's wrong; why doctor just tell him to wait here; what a nurse whispered to doctor. Before he sees a sign, "It is illegal to falsify your enlistment form". Midoriya finally understood what's wrong; they learnt that his form's data are fake and they gonna arrest him. In panic Izuku starts to pack his things and run away from here. Before he could escape an enlistment office MP walks in the room and Izuku looks up at him scaredly. That's it. That's his final moment. They are gonna arrest and lock him up in the prison. He is never gonna see his friends. But the worst thing is that he would never be accepted by the army because of his criminal record.

Fortunately, before he could faint, Dr. Abraham Erskine enters the room as enlistment office MP quietly leaves. Seeing office MP leaving makes Izuku sighs in relief. They are not gonna arrest him. However, it gives him new questions: Who is this man? And why he need him?

"So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis. Glorify yourself", unexpectedly asked Dr. Erskine.

"Eh?" asked dumbly Izuku.

"Oh, where are my manners? The name is Dr. Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve or SSR for short" introduced himself Dr. Abraham.

"I-izuku M-midoriya", stuttered teen nervously. His breath is caught in his throat when Erskine was looking through his files. Nevertheless, he wasn't afraid about it. For some reasons he had a feeling that he can trust this person, because Abraham have an unusual positive and kind aura around him. That's why he decide to ask him a question, "Where are you from?"

"Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?" answered Abraham not seeing anything wrong with that.

"N-not at all", quickly answered Izuku not wanting to offend the kind doctor.

"Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities. Also by your looks I think that you are not from America at all or have the right age to serve in army", deduced Erskine.

"T-t-that might not be the right file", alarmed Midoriya. If they really gonna arrest him? He can't endure this suspense any longer.

"He he. Don't worry, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries", said Dr. Erskine calming poor kid's heart down. "But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?"

"Is this a test?" asked Izuku expecting a dirty trick.

"Yes", said Erskine honestly. This one word is enough to destroy Izuku's doubt.

"I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from", answered Midoriya. "It's started when I was a little, well littler. However, I don't think that my story would be interesting enough to listen".

"Why are you so sure about it? Try me. Maybe I would find it interesting?" challenged Abraham to Izuku.

"Just like you deduced you are right I wasn't born in America", started to tale his history Izuku. "I was born in Japan but because of my dad's work my family decided to immigrant to the America before my father's death. I was little, weak and didn't know the language that's why I hadn't have friends. When I was four I was attacked by bullies but was saved by my future best friend, his family actually emigrate from Japan too. However, he was overpowered when they grouped up on him, held him down, and poured hot water from a pipe leaking scathing hot water from nearby on his face. That earned him a burn scar on his face. After this I was dreaming to become a heroic soldier who protects weak and innocent from bullies with a smile on his face."

After his story, ended Izuku was expecting a doctor to critic about his childish dream like everybody else. But his story made completely different outcome on Erskine than Midoriya expected. Abraham is pleased with young one's answer. If he had any doubts about his choice of person before, than they are destroyed because this one is the perfect candidate. Much better than _him_.

"You know your dream is pretty much is …" began Dr. Erskine.

"Childish, naive and foolish", interrupted Izuku already knowing the answer. He heard it hundreds of times.

"Yes it is. But the word I was looking for is _heroic_", said Abraham. At his words, Midoriya comes in a stupor. Nobody said anything good about his dream ever. He hadn't noticed that his eyes starts to fill with tears. "Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance."

Izuku couldn't believe his ears this man first claimed that he didn't care about his conditions and fake files, second he listened his life story and his dream and didn't laugh at it, and finally he gives him a chance to become a soldier, to finally achieve his dream. He mentally tweaked himself to make sure that he is not sleeping. He is not.

"Only a chance", Dr. Abraham continued exiting the room with Midoriya.

"I'll take it", quickly said Izuku. "It's much more than anybody else ever give to me."

"Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?" smiled Erskine at Izuku's enthusiasm. "And how old are you?"

"Brooklyn. And I am 17 years old", answered Izuku.

"Congratulates Izuku Midoriya", said Abraham stamping Izuku's form and hands him back his file. Izuku opens up the file and sees that he's been stamped as accepted. It's means that he is finally would become a soldier. "You can be a soldier!"

At his words finally breaks down and crying his eyes out. Later he surprise doctor and himself by wrapping his hands around doctor and hugging him saying 'thank you' over and over repeatedly. He just couldn't believe his happiness. Fortunately Erskine hadn't seem to mind it he is actually smiling and hugging him back and saying comforting words to calm him down.

Both of them knew at least one thing for sure: tomorrow will be a start of something new.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****: Beginning.**

_Alps, HYDRA headquarters._

Alps. The highest and most extensive mountain range system that lies entirely in Europe. Nobody could even guess that inside one of the mountains carved out deep within is The HYDRA Main Headquarters.

Right now inside one of the rooms of headquarters, Chizome Akaguro and one scientist is working with Tesseract. He is short man in his late 50s. He wears brown lab coat, black boots, black gloves and red bowtie. His name is Moya Kurogiri. He is a HYDRA main scientist. He is from Switzerland. He is a man of dubious morality, there was no crime he wasn't willing to commit if that could help him in his scientific experiments. He also is coward who follows HYDRA out of fear. Right now, he is setting his machine to extract energy from The Tesseract to his weapons.

"Are you ready, Dr. Kurogiri?" asked impatiently Chizome.

"My machine requires the most delicate calibration", answered Moya looking in the microscope-like invention. "Forgive me if I seem overcautious."

"And are you certain that those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for a transference?" asked Akaguro looking in the mythology documents.

"With this artifact, I am certain of nothing. It's an unpredictable!" screamed Kurogiri. "I fear it may not work at all."

Not listening to his colleague predictions, Chizome opens the chest, which contains Tesseract, lighting an entire room in blue glow. Then he using a strange device to pick it up because he knows that touching it with bare hands is inevitable death. After inserting it into the machine, Kurogiri starts it up.

"Twenty percent. Forty. Sixty. Stabilizing at 70%", said Moya looking at the screen. He isn't insane he knows if they would use power at 100% then they could die.

Unfortunately, Akaguro isn't patient. He finally find infinite power source to use for his own case. He couldn't just delay it any longer because of some precautions.

"I have not come all this way for safety, Doctor", said Chizome angrily pushing Moya away and taking over the controls. He turns the controls up to maximum and then hell breaks loose.

An entire room is covering in blue light and blue lightning. Both scientists standing at the place astonished by the power of Tesseract. After what seemed eternal the lights finally goes out.

"What is that?" asked terrified Kurogiri.

However all Akaguro attention is on the single blue capsule which shines in bright blue light. This putting smile on his face because it means that Moya's machine is working. They successfully extract power from the Tesseract. They could use it. His ambitions finally will be fruited.

"I must congratulate you, Kurogiri. Your designs do not disappoint", sinisterly smiled Chizome. "Though they may require some slight reinforcement".

"The exchange is stable. Amazing! The energy we have just collected could power my design, all my designs", happily screamed Kurogiri. He couldn't believe that his machine worked. He will be the most infamous scientist in the history. No matter the cost. "This will change the war."

"Dr. Kurogiri. Your genius doesn't have any limits", commented Akaguro. "But unfortunately you don't think big. This will change not only the war. No! This will change _the world_".

Chizome is right. This will completely change the world we know. However, he doesn't understand what it will lead to.

* * *

New_ York, Seaport._

The next day is the most heartbreaking day for both Todoroki's and Midoriya. Today is the day that Shoto will say goodbye to his family.

Rei and Fuyumi couldn't stop crying and hugging their baby brother and baby son. Rei has straight shoulder-length white hair with rather long bangs over her face, and tired-looking brown-gray eyes with reasonably long eyelashes. Rei is kind, caring and loving towards Shoto Todoroki and in return, he loved her deeply. Fuyumi is a young woman of average height with intelligent turquoise eyes. She has white hair, flecked with a few noticeable traces of a crimson-like color, which is mostly shoulder-length aside from the ear-length side bangs she sports and the short clump she leaves hanging down her forehead. She works as a teacher at elementary school.

"I couldn't believe that you so grow up", said tearfully Fuyumi. "I just remember when you were a little baby who just learnt how to walk".

"Come on, sis. Get a grip. You are gonna crush him to death", said Natsuo. "And I am sorry Shoto, if I didn't broke my arm. You wouldn't went to the military."

"Natsuo it's okay. It was my choice all alone", said Shoto. "It's a pity that Izuku already went away."

At his words, they had on their faces. Yesterday he said that he finally was accepted to the military. They were happy for him but that couldn't stop them from worrying. They know that he never gives up and will fight to the end. Before going to the port, they said goodbye to him this morning. He sat in the car with a kind old man who promises them that nothing bad will ever happened to him. And drive off to the Jersey.

"I still can't believe that they accepted him", commented Natsuo.

"Just like I said, he maybe small but he most hardworking person I ever met", said Shoto.

Before they could continue, they were interrupted by the steamship humming. It's means that ship starting to depart in England.

"Well I must go", said Shoto. "Thank you for everything you done to me. I love all of you. Goodbye."

"Shoto, wait!" screamed Rei surprising everybody that normally quiet woman can shout so loud. She hugged her son and told him with tears streaming down her face, "Please come back home alive. We will wait you."

At her words Shoto starts crying and hugs his mother back before letting go, and went to the ship. At the steamship, he thinks about the adventures, he would have at the front. However, that couldn't stop him from worrying about his best friend. But he knows that nothing would ever stop him from his dream.

What he didn't know that at the same time Izuku, riding to the Camp Leigh in Jersey, thinks about the same thing as his friend.

What both of them didn't know that the greatest and most dangerous adventure awaits them. This is just a _beginning_ of this adventure.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6****: Hell at the Camp Lehigh.**

_New Jersey, Camp Lehigh_

Izuku couldn't stop smiling from the moment when his foot entered military training camp. Camp Lehigh. He finally will learn how to be a soldier. However, there are some cons. The first is his uniform: because of his small stature, there wasn't any his sizes and he is now wearing the uniform which is two sizes too big and his head is sinking in that helmet. The second reason is that everybody staring at him in bewilderment and giving him a look, which says 'What did this kid forgot here?' Right now, he is stands in the line, sticking out like a sore thumb, with others, who gives him a look of annoyance.

"Recruits, attention!" interrupted the beautiful voice with England accent. Izuku turned to the source of voice, only to blush red upon seeing _her_. She is young woman in his age. Maybe three or four years older. She is a full-figured and attractive pale-skinned young woman of slightly above average height with quite a round face. She has wavy blonde hair, which reaches halfway down her back, two shorter pieces she leaves over her shoulders, side-swept bangs that frames her face, aqua-blue eyes with notable upper eyelashes, some slightly longer ones extending on each side and pronounced lower eyelashes. She is really beautiful. However, she is not so delicate like everybody sees her. She can stand for herself. Her name is Melissa 'Peggy' Shield. She is an agent of SSR. In despite her gender she became one of the greatest and youngest agent in SSR.

"Gentlemen, I'm Agent Shield. I supervise all operations for this division", introduce herself Peggy to this division.

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army", asked one of the soldier in cocky manner looking at her up and down. Izuku already wanted to say him about respecting woman; she is more than piece of meat that everybody can stare at. Fortunately he don't need to.

"What's your name, soldier?" asked Sheild calmly.

"Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty", answered Hodge mockingly bowing his head.

"Step forward, Hodge", ordered female agent. Bully soldier steps forward smirking. If this little girl thinking that she is in charge than he would gladly show her place. 'Put your right foot forward".

"Mmm… We gonna wrassle? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like", said Gilmore already thinking that he won.

Unfortunately for him, it is not true because suddenly agent punches him hard in the face making him fall to the ground. This make an entire troop to laugh. Even Izuku did crack a smile.

At that moment, another face comes to them. He is old man in the military uniform. He is in his early 60s. However, despite his age he can kick your butt. His name is Colonel Chester Phillips. He is officer of the USA, and the director of the SSR. "Agent Shield", greeted colonel.

"Colonel Phillips", greeted Sheild back.

"I see you're breaking in the candidates. That's good!" said Phillips. He looks at the Hodge before addressing to him. "Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention 'til somebody comes tells you what to do."

"Yes, sir", said Gilmore already losing his bravado before.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men…" explained colonel looking at Izuku in disgust. He still couldn't believe that Dr. Erskine chose a '_kid'_ as candidate for the project. But knows that he need nothing to worry about. By the child's looks, he couldn't last more than a two days. "And because they're gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers."

At his explanation Izuku perking up thinking about what this project could do to his body. It could finally healed him from many illnesses. But he also knows that anybody in this troop wants to be a number one. And he knows that everybody in this camp have more experience, stamina and strength.

'_They are all much better than me'_, thought Izuku. _'They are bigger, stronger and older than me. I don't have a little chance against them. But I can't give up. Dr. Erskine have given me a chance to join in the army. He is the first who believed in me. I can't let him down. It's means I had to work twice harder than them.'_

"Midoriya, stop mumbling when I am talking!" screamed Chester. Izuku just now understood that he was mumbling around not thinking. It makes him a laughing stock in the faces of all soldiers, even agent Shield is quietly giggling at him. "Just like I was saying before rudely interrupted. And these super-soldiers, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell."

This is how began Izuku's hell at the Camp Lehigh.

* * *

Izuku was right. This training is living hell. It was taking all his energy making him fall behind everybody else. When they weren't training, everybody were fighting each other, but Midoriya was studying about the war, strategy, mechanisms, everything that could help him to win. In addition, he was writing his plan about his perfect training in his notebook, which he always keeping to himself to think or to draw.

In addition, thanks to his failures he is also bullied constantly by his peers, especially Hodge, because of his weaknesses. They were also making sure that he would be thrown up from the camp by pushing him around on exercises to make him a weak fool in the eyes of col. Phillips. But Izuku is determined and couldn't give up without the fight.

Right now all trainees are running around the camp, only Izuku is lagging behind. They all stop when they arrives to the waiting agent Sheild and a flagpole. Much to the poor Midoriya's relief. His lungs are burning from so much running.

"Squad, halt! That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Shield", said his drill sergeant Duffy giving his troops 'an opportunity' to ride back easily. "Move, ladies, move!"

All soldiers were missing woman's company and nobody could lose the chance to spend time with a beautiful young woman. That's why when sergeant gave his commands every men was jumping at the pole to take the flag like a bunch of stupid monkeys. However nobody could climb high enough to take it. Everybody were sliding down.

"If that's all you got, this army's in trouble! Get up there, Hodge!" screamed Duffy seeing that best candidate to the project is sliding down on the flagpole. "Come on! Get up there! Nobody's got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in! Let's go! Get back into formation!"

What nobody is noticing that Izuku is studying this pole. And he learnt that this thing's construction is very simple. If you pull a pin out at the bottom of the pole then it will fall.

"Midoriya! I said fall in!" repeated sergeant already tired about waiting this kid. Then Izuku do something that surprised everybody. He pulls a pin out at the bottom of the pole causing it to fall over.

He then takes the flag and gives it to sergeant. "Thank you, sir", he said before going to the car, climbs in it, and drive away from them.

All soldiers could only watch with opened mouths. They couldn't just believe that this asthmatic kid just take the flag from the pole. Something that nobody could do in the 17 years. He made all of them look like a bunch of idiots. And they are not happy.

"I can't believe that he did it. He made us look like fools", commented one of the soldiers.

"And he is gonna pay for this", said Hodge.

* * *

The ride is pretty much is calm. His pain in lungs already disappeared. Nothing dangerous gonna come to them.

"Hey", unexpectedly said Shield. On the ride nobody were saying a word. And Izuku was happy with that. He couldn't made a fool out of himself in front of her. He just can't endure presence of girl. "It was pretty smart thing you did at the pole".

That put his brain at stop. No girl ever talked to him before let alone complimented him.

"Nobody really could take this flag for 17 years. Everybody were trying to climb this pole only to fall. Some even trying to make a stairs using each other and climb up only to fail. And you easily defeated all of them by two moves", continued female agent.

"Ugh…" could only said Izuku with his fried brain.

"You know I am glad that especially _you_ won", commented Shield. "It's just all men in that place are overconfident pricks. They don't know anything about taking care of a women. I know that I am pretty but I don't like that everybody staring at me like a piece of meat. They also always tells me that military not a place for a woman. At least you didn't act like them."

At her words Izuku could just frown. He just heard her real quiet voice. All week he saw her as strong, fierce and independent person. And he learnt that she can be sometimes vulnerable. He can't believe that everybody treating her like a price. She is woman who choses her own path.

"Thank you for listening to me. It really helped", said agent Shield. "I am agent Shield. Oh, you already knows that. But you can call me Peggy, Izuku."

Before Izuku could answer, they already arrived to the camp's front side. Stepping down from the car Peggy says happily, "Well that's my stop. I hope we will talk again."

However, Izuku hadn't heard her. Right now inside his head is only one thought.

'_I just talked to a girl!'_

Midoriya in so delight that he didn't sees a phrase 'Didn't actually talk'. He is so happy. Finally, a girl talked to him nevertheless of his stature, illnesses, awkwardness, and stutterers. In addition, not just any girl it was the most beautiful girl in the world. Nothing could ruin his today. At least that was he thought.

"Agh", said surprisingly Izuku. He was so happy about Peggy he didn't noticed that someone pushed him in the mud.

"Maybe you won today _kid_", said Hodge who just ended his long run. "But the first super soldier will be me."

That made Midoriya open eyes and remembered that he still have a long way to go.

* * *

After everybody returned to the camp, the soldiers are doing the nest set of exercises. And Peggy is commanding them to do it. Right now they are doing push-ups.

"Faster, ladies! Come on. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!" she said.

Meanwhile Col. Phillips and Dr. Erskine walks around the camp and discusses about final candidates on the project. And colonel is not happy with doctor's choice.

"You're not really thinking about picking that Midoriya kid, are you?" asked Chester in bewilderment.

"I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice", answered Abraham without hesitation.

"When you brought a 17 year old ninety-pound asthmatic _child_ onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick _him_", said in disgust Phillips.

Seeing that both men watching her she orders the troops to get up and do jumping jack. Only Izuku's struggling whilst training with the other new recruits.

"Look at him", said colonel watching at Midoriya. "You stick a needle in that kids arm and it's gonna go right through him."

"Come on, girls!" ordered Peggy.

"Look at that. He's making me cry", continued Col. Phillips in almost pity. "We can't wait before he grows up. We need a super-soldier now."

"I know that he is too young for this", explained Dr. Erskine. "I am looking for qualities beyond the physical. And this one nevertheless of his age is the most hardworking man I ever seen."

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project?" exasperatedly asked colonel.

"Yeah, I know", answered doctor.

"All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees?" continued Chester.

"Brandt', answered Abraham not also liking this senator either. "Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts."

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him", Phillips said pointing at his favorite who is doing the exercise much active than others. "He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's an _adult man_. He's a soldier. Why not him?"

"He's a bully", answered Erskine. It is his only explanation on colonel's question.

"War is not a playground. It's not a place for children", already tired from this argument. Looking at the box with grenades gives Col. Phillips an idea to prove the doctor wrongness about his choice.

"You don't win wars with niceness, doctor", Col. Phillips continued taking a hand grenade. "You win wars with guts."

He then throws the grenade at where the new recruits are training before screaming, "Grenade!"

The second soldiers saw grenade they all panicked and run away. Except the one. The second Izuku saw it, his body moves by it's own and then he jumps on top of it covering it.

"Get away! Get back!" screamed Midoriya to everybody. He couldn't explain what is happening. One second he sees the grenade the next he jumps on it. He knew that explosion from this thing could kill many people. No matter that, this people looking down at him, bullying him, and beating him he just couldn't let them die. All of them have family and friends back home. Nobody deserves death. He awaits the explosion, counts seconds before his death. However, nothing is happening.

"It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation", explains officer relieving everybody.

"Hey, _soldiers_", called Peggy getting their attention. "You should be ashamed of yourself. This kid have more guts and courage then all of you together. Pathetic."

Izuku is beams at her words. He is happy that the grenade is a dummy. He then looks at the duo of doctor and colonel and asks the question that everybody want to ask.

"Is this is a test?" asked Midoriya already knowing an answer.

Erskine looks at Phillips as to confirm his point about choosing Izuku. Abraham is pleased not also by proving his choice of a person but also by proving to Chester that his choice not only a bully but also a coward.

"He's still skinny", the only thing said colonel grumping.

Dr. Erskine looks at Izuku showing him only a smile. This smile shows not only that it was a test, which he passed. It's also means that he won, between all soldiers he is chosen to be a _first one._

Izuku could only smile in answer. It's means that he finally won and he would be the first super-soldier who will protect people.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7****: The past of the Akaguro.**

After the stunt with grenade, Izuku's day went uneventful. His achievement today earned respect of every person in the camp. They still are staring at him but not in disgust and pity, but in bewilderment and admiration.

Later that night, Midoriya sits on his bunk reading the book and thinks about tomorrow.

"May I?" asked Dr. Erskine who just knocked on the door.

"Yeah. Of course. You can", answered Izuku letting the doctor inside.

"Can't sleep?" asked Erskine putting on the table bottle of schnapps and two glasses with him.

"I got the jitters, I guess", joked Midoriya.

"Me, too", he said laughing at this joke. "Everybody talks about your stunt with grenade. They still in shock. Can you answer my question? Why did you do it? You could die."

"I know I could. But in all honesty I don't know", answered Izuku. "It's just the second I saw grenade my body was moving by its own and the next second I am on top of it".

"Good answer", said Abraham.

"Can I too ask you a question?" asked Midoriya.

"Just one?" already predicted his question asked doctor.

"Why _me_?" asked Izuku. "It's not that I am ungrateful to you. Believe me I am not. It's just there are so many people in this world. Who is bigger, stronger, older much better than me. And I think that I cheated and take place of someone who earned and deserved it."

"You know every time we talk, I think that you are more perfect candidate than before", answered Dr. Erskine pleased with his chosen. "And I suppose that is the only question that matters. This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi's invaded was their own. You know, after the last war the… my people struggled. They… they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the… and the… And he… he hears of me, my work and he finds me. And he says, "You." He says, "You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Chizome Akaguro. He is actually from Japan just like you. He is also fierce swordsman who fights till the death. Now, Akaguro is a member of the inner circle and he's ambitious and sadistic. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Akaguro, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Akaguro must become that superior man."

Izuku is sitting in the place shocked by the horrors that his country were living. In addition, this Chizome Akaguro terrifies him by his actions. Also he is afraid about what the serum change in him. Did it make him strong? Did it make him worse? Will it make him bad?

"Did it make him stronger?" asked Midoriya.

"Yeah. But, there were other effects", explained doctor. "The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. If before he was enjoying thrill of the fight, than right now he likes to taste the blood of his opponents and victims. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion."

His explanation made Izuku happy. He always thought that his weaknesses, would limit his life forever. But right now he knows that he is chosen because of his good heart and compassion, not because of pity.

"Thanks. I think. I very appreciate it", said Izuku.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing", Erskine said pouring 2 drinks. "That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but _a good man_."

"I promise you. I will stay as _a good man_", said Midoriya. It's a first time he's called 'a man'. This doctor made his dream come true. He will not let him down. He wouldn't break this promise. "To the little dreamers."

Just as Izuku's about to drink from his glass Abraham remembers very important detail.

"No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids", explained Dr. Erskine hastily. He then pours the contents of Izuku's glass into his own.

"All right. We'll drink it after", said Midoriya.

"No! I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Drink it now!" said Abraham before drinking an entire glass. "What? This drink is delicious."

After Erskine left the cabin, Izuku is sits on the bed and thinks about tomorrow. He is more determined than ever. He will become a super-soldier. He will make Dr. Erskine proud. One thing for sure. The next day will change everything.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time in HYDRA headquarters, Moya Kurogiri walks in the Akaguro's lab to talks about his late actions. The first thing Kurogiri sees putting him in stupor. He sees that Chizome is posing for something with his katana unsheathed, standing near the big window.

Seeing his colleague, he turn off the light and answers him, "Is there something in particular you need?"

Moya looks to the side and sees an artist is painting Akaguro's portrait in oil._ 'How did he bring this man here? In the cave!? In Alps?!' _he thought.

"I understand you find him", deduced knows that Chizome understood which man he is talking about and knows his disapproval.

"See for yourself", answered Akaguro pointing at the table. Which shows several surveillance photos of Dr. Erskine. "You disapprove." He knows that Moya doesn't see any danger in the doctor. However, Chizome knows better. He is a product of his experiment.

"I just don't see why you need concern yourself. I can't imagine he will succeed", answered Kurogiri. He still don't understand a point about this doctor. Maybe he have some serum to made a superior human. It's doesn't mean that he every person can survive it. This procedure only worked once. At his words Chizome looks at him a predator feeling insulted. Moya only could say a weak word, "Again."

"His serum is the Allies' only defence against this power we now possess. We don't know that his next candidate will survive or not. We can't be sure that serum wouldn't work. We can't give them such opportunity. If we take it away from them, then our victory is assured", explained Akaguro.

"Shall I give the order?" asked Moya finally seeing the danger in the doctor.

"It has been given", simply answered Chizome.

"Good", said Kurogiri before leaving the room.

"Dr. Kurogiri", Akaguro stopped Moya before he turns on the lights showing the scared doctor his _true self_. The sight of the evil man makes him speechless. "What do you think?"

Knowing that his life in line he says the only word that would save him. "A masterpiece", he said relieving that he finally leaves the lab

Chizome didn't hear much of Moya's answer. He continues to pose and thinks about tomorrow. Soon his last obstacle will be dead. The allies will lose their only fighting chance to win. And he will win and change the world how he sees it in his perfect image. One thing for sure. The next day will change everything.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8****: the First Super-soldier.**

The day has come. The day when USA army will have the first super-soldier. The day in which Izuku Midoriya will become a hero.

This morning a car drove up to the camp and drive Izuku and Peggy to the Dr. Erskine's secret lab for the experiment. The ride was quiet. Both sides are silent. After Midoriya learnt the truth about agent Shield he decides to start a talk with her. Unfortunately, he can't choose an idea about what to talk. Passing by his street Izuku finally found a topic for conversation. Brooklyn. However, his knowledge about this street is not so enjoyable.

"I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley", said Izuku pointing at the places. "And that parking lot. And behind that diner."

"Did you have something against running away?" she asked curiously.

"They were hurting children. Who is younger than me", he explained. "And you start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right?"

"I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face" Peggy said sadly remembering people who were looking down at her because she is woman.

"I guess I just don't why you'd wanna join the army if you're a beautiful dame", said Izuku. After realizing what he said, he starts to blush and mumbling. "Or a beautiful… a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but…"

For Shield all this made him look adorable to her. She always thought that Midoriya is plain looking at first glance but in truth, he is kinda cute. "You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" asked Peggy giggling at him.

"This is the longest conversation I've had with one. Girls aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on or a guy who can't tell them two words before fainting", sighed Izuku.

"You must have danced?" she asked.

"Well, asking a girl to dance always seems so terrifying. I would prefer a punch to the face than women. And the past year just didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait", he explained.

"For what?" Peggy asked curiously.

"The right partner", Izuku answered. "I long ago decide for myself. If I ever find a girl who will love me despite my condition than I will never betray her trust or cheat on her."

"Oh. Didn't expect this answer. Man who would not betray his woman no matter what. Such loyalty is so rare. I am already jealous of your future girl", she commented.

At her words, car stops near an antiques shop and both of them get out of it. Midoriya looks around in confusion. He knows every place in his street and couldn't understood what did they forgot in this place.

"This way", said Peggy walking with him to the antique shop.

"What we are doing here?" asked Izuku alarmed.

"Just trust and follow me", explained agent Shield entering the shop.

But that didn't close his question. What did they forgot in this old antique shop?

* * *

The antique shop is actually not so bad. Just pretty old and empty. Nothing were bought in this place for 5 years. The pair are greet by elder storeowner. She is smiling at them. However, Peggy knows better.

"Wonderful weather this morning isn't it?" asked owner.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella", answered Peggy. Her answer puts Izuku in bewilderment. _'What does the weather in this place?' _he thought.

After the dialogue woman's expression becomes serious and she departs to the table. Under the table is a small button, which she is pushing right now.

The pair goes to the next room, which is library. Suddenly bookcases opens up showing long corridor. Izuku looks astonished. He can't believe that under this shop is hidden military base.

However, he couldn't give it a such thought as Peggy goes ahead. Izuku just runs after her. Watching around he was met by many soldiers who is looks at him in disbelief as if asking 'what the kid forgot here?'. But he doesn't paid them any attention because they came to the lab. The lab is a big circular room filled with many machineries however the most notable of them is the one in the canter, which looked like a pod. In the center of the room is also Dr. Erskine and his team.

Upon seeing Izuku, Abraham comes to him and greets him by shaking his hand, "Good morning".

A flash ruined the moment. Literally. Because of the real photographer. It's revealed that this experiment will be written in newspaper. Seeing the doctor's annoying face man decides to leave.

After the photographer walks away, Erskine looks at Izuku, who looks at the pod in wonder. "Are you ready?" he asked trying to see if his chosen didn't decide to back down. He knows that Midoryia will never quit. However, he still afraid about what will happened to him. He doesn't know if Izuku could survive the transformation or not. He doesn't want him to die. He wouldn't forgive himself

Nevertheless, Izuku nods saying 'yes'. "Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat", he instructed.

Izuku does it without a single thought. He knows it's too late too back down.

* * *

Meanwhile In the adjacent observation chamber, which is filled with officials. People waiting to the start of the experiment. One of this people is senator Brandt. He is a member of US Senate who is also funded this project. He wants to see the results of his spent money.

"Senator Brandt, glad you could make it", greeted colonel.

"Remind me. Why exactly am I in _Brooklyn_?" asked senator in confusion. He is not pleased that he in so grease place.

"We needed access to the city's power grid", asked Phillips not happy to see him either. More than Midoriya. "Of course, if you'd given me the generators I requisitioned…"

"A lot of people are asking for funds, Colonel", interrupted Brandt. He was growing tired that everybody was asking him money. He looks around the company trying to find another interlocutor. "Oh, this is…"

"Fred Clemson, State Department", introduced himself 'Fred'. "If this project of yours comes through, we'd like to see it used for something other than headlines."

"Jesus. Somebody get that pathetic _child_ a sandwich", said Brandt looking down at Izuku already regretting funding this project.

At any other day Philips would agree about that Erskine's choice of person is awful. However, after seeing his bravado with grenade colonel starts see him at the new light. Philips still thinks that army is not place for a kid, but he knows that kid have more guts at his side.

"Yes, I agree that this place is not for him. However, this kid have more guts than _some _grown men", defended Chester looking at the senator.

Brandt decides to walk away. Col. Phillips stands in the place thinking about the project and Izuku. If the results will be positive than USA will have the soldiers which will win the war. And kid will be send back home alive and safe. If the results will be opposite than they will lose the kid. No matter how he didn't like this one, he wouldn't never want to see him dead.

What anybody didn't noticed that 'Fred's' smirk grow more sinister. Nobody felt that his intentions are bad. His actions will change everything.

* * *

In the chamber, Izuku has climbed into the pod, which is two sizes bigger than he is, and lain down awaiting for procedure. He knows that he can trust doctor with his life, but he is also afraid if he would stay alive or not. Hearing his prays Dr. Erskine comes to him to talk.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"It's a little big", Izuku answered. "You save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Maybe some years later," Abraham answered. "Also the is a person I want you to meet Ms. Bakugo can you come here?"

"Coming!" she answered. It was now that finally noticed her. She is not wearing her dress from the Expo. She is now wearing her clothes for a work. But that didn't made her less pretty. It's made her real. "Hello. You are the soldier kid, right? Don't worry about machine suddenly blowing up. When I create something than it should do what it is supposed to do. You will be alright."

"Thank you for your words, Mitsuki. She is also from Japan just like you", explained doctor. "Also, how are your levels?"

"My levels always at fucking 100%" she sweared. It's surprise to Izuku. As long as he knows that women are never swearing. Well, they didn't know Mitsuki Bakugo.

"Good", he said not caring about her swearing at all.

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be" Mitsuki commented.

"Agent Shield? Don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?" Dr. Erskine asked her. He suspected that there is something between Izuku and Peggy. And by seeing her expression he understood that he is right.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry" she said nervously. Walking to the booth she last time looked at Midoriya and mouthed to him 'everything will be alright'.

"Good", Erskine said taking a microphone and tapping it. "Do you hear me? is this on?" he asked. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays".

When Abraham was talking about his project, Izuku was feeling that something is inject in him. It actually tickles. "That wasn't so bad."

"That was penicillin", doctor answered frighten the kid. "Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one." At the end of the count serum is slowly injected into Izuku. He feels the pain of it before it suddenly stops. "Now, Ms. Bakugo."

At his command, Mitsuki lowers a leaver, activating machine, the pod moves upright and encloses Midoriya inside. Fearing for his chosen's status; Erskine knocks on the capsule to check that Izuku is comfortable. "Izuku, can you hear me?"

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" asked Midoriya.

"We will proceed", said doctor.

Everybody is watched with bated breath. The procedure began.

Managing the controls Bakugo increases the power of her machine, "That's ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That's 40 %."

Izuku never felt so much pain before in his entire life. The pain slowly tearing him apart from the inside. However he couldn't let himself to scream. He couldn't let the project to end now.

"Vital signs are normal", said SSR doctor.

"That's 50 %. Sixty. Seventy", said Mitsuki continuing to increase the power of her machine.

Unfortunately, Midoriya couldn't hold any longer and let out the scream that alarmed every person in the lab.

"Izuku!" screamed Abraham fearing for him.

"Shut it down!" commanded Peggy terrifying for Izuku.

"Izuku!" bellowed Erskine knocking on the glass hoping that Izuku will answer.

"Shut it down!" once more commanded agent Shield. She couldn't hold it much longer. She couldn't live knowing that he died.

"Kill the reactor, Mitsuki! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!" bellowed Erskine. He couldn't let it to continue. He wouldn't take young kid's life only to win stupid war.

However, Izuku heard every word they said. No. No. They can't stop now. He can't let all of them down. Dr. Erskine didn't give on him when everybody did. And he not gonna give up now. It's 70%. It's almost over. He can endure it longer.

"No! Don't! We can't give up! It's almost over! I can do this!" screamed Izuku, who is still feels pain.

"Eighty. Ninety. That's 100 %", said Bakugo reluctantly continuing to increase her machine to maximum.

At 100% everything in the room starts overloads and blow up until the reactor closes itself down.

Seeing that process is over everybody is staring at the pod in worry. The last minute kid was screaming in the pain and now nothing. Not even a sound. Everyone starts to prepare for the worst.

"Mitsuki", asked Erskine in despair before answering the question that every person in this room had. "Is he alive?"

This question answered by pod, which now is opening up. Everyone coming closely to see if kid alive or not. But what they see made them astonished.

Izuku is okay. He is more than okay. He is still skinny but after the procedure, he gained an array of toned muscle on arms and on chest. His skin color changed from pale white to healthy peach. He also become at least on one head taller. It's means one thing. The serum worked. Izuku become the first super-soldier. Everybody starts to clap the hands for the success.

"Izuku. Izuku", said Erskine shaking Midoriya to wake him up.

"The son of a bitch did it. Good job, kid", said Phillips proudly of Izuku. He amazed by the results. If the serum worked on him. Than it means it will work at every soldier. USA will win this war. And kid can go back home. Even if he is changed, Chester couldn't let the kid kill himself on the war.

As everyone poors out of the observation chamber Clemson leaves a small, metal object like a cigarett case behind. He didn't like that the serum worked on kid. If he changed so much by it, than what it will do on the grown up men. He failed to stop birth of first super-soldier, but he can stop them from making more super-soldiers.

As Izuku stumbles out of the pod, he supported by Bakugo and Erskine. He looks around himself checking out all differences the serum made "I did it. I can't believe I did it."

"Yeah, yeah. I think we did it", chuckled Erskine at his shock.

"Of course we actually did it. It's was made by Bakugo Industries", boasted Mitsuki very pleased by results. "I told you if something was built by Bakugo Industries than it will work."

At her laugh, Peggy comes to the trio. She looks relieved not also because the serum worked but also because Izuku is alive. She is also couldn't help but to stare at his _changes._

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Taller. Different", answered Izuku.

"You look taller", said Peggy before giving him a shirt to cover himself. He is taller that her by half head. "But you are the same as before."

"How do you like Brooklyn now, Senator?" smirked Chester feeling proud for a project.

"I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous", boasted Brandt. He already thinks that USA will be the strongest after seeing the results. What he didn't noticed that 'Fred' is staring at Doctor Erskine like predator at pray playing with device, which looked like a lighter. "Congratulates, Doctor."

"Thank you, sir", said Abraham before he caught 'Fred' looking at him. Erskine recognized who is man. He working for _them_.

However, before Erskine could acknowledged everyone about enemy's presence, 'Fred' activates his 'lighter', which detonates the bomb in the observation room. He then uses the confusion and panic to steal the last vial of the serum.

"Stop him! He stole the last vial of serum!" Erskine bellowed. He couldn't let him take serum. He couldn't let _them_ more _him_.

Unfortunately, that was a perfect moment for a shoot. 'Fred' shoots him in the chest twice, fatally wounded him. He only had seconds before he dies.

In the rage, Peggy chases after him to avenge the good man. She shoots him in answer as he continues to kill everybody on his path before closing the main gates.

For someone this shot was too fast but for Izuku it was almost forever. He couldn't believe that someone would kill a good person such as Dr. Erskine. He can't die. He can't. This person was the first who could see potential in his weak body. Abraham was the first who truly believed in him. Midoriya still needs him. The world needs him.

Izuku kneels besides Erskine hoping that he can be saved. But he knows that this is lie. He can't be saved. In his last moments, Dr. Erskine points his finger at Izuku's chest before finally closing his eyes. It happened. Dr. Abraham Erskine died.

Izuku understood what doctor means in his last moments. He reminded him about their last talk yesterday.

"_Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man."_

'_I will' _he thought.

No matter what happens, he will stay as who he is. A good man. That's a promise he will never break. For Dr. Erskine.

Right now, however he needs to concentrate to catch doctor's killer to interrogate him. He is not gonna let him away so easily. Do you know why? Not because he is a super-soldier. But because he is here.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**** Hail HYDRA.**

It's over. The old doctor is dead. There will be no more super-humans. And this kid is no danger to HYDRA plans at all. He grab the last bunch of serum. Now the only thing that 'Fred Clemson' or Heinz Kruger needs is to disappear. That has easily said than done because an entire room are shooting at him. Fortunately he is able to shoot them back except that persistent blond woman.

After escaping the base, Kruger enters the car to ride away while firing at the enemies with machine gun killing them. He then sits in the seat trying to nurse his bloody shoulder. However, Peggy is still on his tail with objective to stop him and before she can shoot his transport, Heinz activates the detonator and blows up the car near her. Nevertheless, that didn't stop her at slightest, she aims at the car and shoots at it. Getting to the driver's head killing him. Without the driver, the car crashes into a taxi. This makes Kruger to change cars.

"What are you doing? Buddy, are you all right? Hey, this guy's been shot!" exclaimed taxi driver exiting the cab letting Heinz enter the cab.

Kruger drives off in the taxi. However he decides that the first thing he gonna do is send this stubborn woman straight to hell. And drives towards Peggy. However she is not gonna let this _killer _push herself around like a little girl. She will fight until the end. She continuously shoots at him but he just ducks and keeps going in order to kill her.

Fortunately at the last moment, Izuku shoves her out of the harm way. Heinz use this opportunity to drive away to pier. Far away from this madness.

"Why did you do it?" she asked displeasingly. "I almost had him!"

"Sorry. I just can't let him to kill you", explained Izuku. "But don't worry I think I can catch him."

"Thank you", said Peggy. "But how are you gonna to do it? He maybe already halfway away from here. How are you going to to catch him? Run after him?"

"Don't worry about it", he answered. "Do you know why? _Because I am here!_"

At these words, Izuku runs after the car leaving her with gapping mouth. She couldn't believe that a former shy and cute boy who couldn't say a word to her became not only the strong man but also talking with her with a commanding tone. However, Peggy couldn't help but acknowledged that when he said 'Because I am here!' she felt calmness, warmness and trust in him that he can do it. Agent Shield now believes that Izuku Midoriya can do anything.

* * *

The first thing Izuku acknowledges while chasing the car that he _can_ run fast. Also his lungs doesn't burn like always. In addition, he didn't feel any tiredness. He now runs faster than he ever was before. He decides to cut his way short to get closer to the car. Unfortunately, while chasing the car he loses control over his new power and crashes into a bridal wear store.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized not used to his strength and speed. Before continuing to chase the car.

Izuku then decides to cut his way again by running to the dark alley. However, he sees that on his way is a metal wall but that didn't made him to slow down. Midoriya than does something that surprises even himself. He leaps over the wall and continues to run. Izuku then runs out into a street full of cars.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Midoriya to the driver, which almost run him over.

Seeing that the cab is too far Izuku decides to do something reckless. He jumps on the roof of a nearby car and then jumps from one to the next one. Until he finally lands on the killer's car.

"Stubborn brat", swears Kruger. He can't believe that this _child_ finally got him. While making hard turns on the road to made Izuku fall, he shoots at the roof with an objective to kill this annoying kid. However he still hangs on the roof and don't planning to let go. They almost came to the pier.

Unfortunately because of Kruger's decision to kill the boy, he hadn't noticed that upcoming track, which he accidently crushes. Unexpected of the crush makes Izuku let go of the car and fell on the ground watching the cab tumbles on the pier dropping the front door in the process.

When Heinz exit the broken cab he has become infuriated than ever. If the kid before just only annoyed him with his presence. Right now he just feeling only rage. He is not gonna let this kid live even a second. He don't care that this person only a child. He will kill him at this moment. He is too dangerous for Chizome's plans.

Kruger shoots at Izuku with his gun. However on the last second Midoriya grabs the cab's door and use it as shield against bullets. This enraged Heinz more than before. He then makes a decision. If this kid wants to play a hero. He then will be his villain. And what need a bad guy in desperate situation like this? A hostage. And what is better than a child hostage

"No! No! Not my son!" exclaimed the mother of the boy, which was grab by Kruger to use as living shield.

"Stop it!" screamed the young boy terrifyingly for his life.

"Don't hurt him!" pleaded the poor mother, which is trying to get to his son but bystanders holds her to stop.

Izuku sees the problem and runs to save a child dropping the car's door in the process. This man is coward. Taking an innocent boy as hostage. He decides to attack him. However, Kruger spot him.

"Get back!" he bellowed desperately before shooting at Midoriya, but misses his target and running away.

"Let me go!" screamed boy afraid for his live.

"Let go of my son! Don't hurt him!" exclaimed the poor mother trying to get to his son.

Seeing this woman in that state reminds Izuku of his deceased loving mother who always made sure that her son is happy and alright. This made him more determinative than before. He will not let the child and mother to split up. He will save this kid. No matter what.

He quietly goes after him but Kruger sees him again and shoots at Izuku. Fortunately, Midoriya hides behind a statue, which blocks the bullet. He then enters passageway after Heinz. After getting there Kruger turns around and points a gun at the boy's head.

"Wait, don't! Don't!" said Izuku alarmed for a hostage live. Kruger only smirks in triumph before he points the gun at Midoriya and pulls the trigger. However, after the first click it's revealed that Heinz used all his bullets in the base and at the car chase. It's made him more mad. He instead in the desperate manner throws the boy into the water. "No! Don't!" screamed Izuku in fright running to edge to see if the boy is alive.

Fortunately, It's revealed that a boy can swim. And he is swimming in the water before encouraging this person, who was trying to save him before "Go get him, hero! I can swim!" At the boy's words, Izuku again chases after the man.

Finally getting away from this super-kid, Kruger activates his 'lighter', which makes the strange transport appeared out of the water. He sits in the cockpit of the vehicle and dives in the waters.

Seeing Heinz diving under the water in this machine puts Izuku in bewilderment. He never in his life ever heard about a vehicle like this. It's surfaced out of the water and then submerge under the water. Just some kind of 'submarine' or something. But there no time for guessing. He needs to act right now or else the killer will swim away. He didn't know if his lungs could hold a breath for such long. However, he hadn't care about any of that. Midoriya just jumps and dives after him.

After what was felt like eternity, Izuku finally catches to the machine and grabs the antenna on the roof. Heinz hearing some sounds turns to the left only to become astonished. He sees his pursuer in the water, who finally get to his submarine. However, he couldn't get much a thought before Midoriya breaks the glass making the entire cockpit to flood. Fortunately for him, Izuku opens the glass and takes him before throwing him out of the water.

Kruger is glad that he finally on the surface without water in his lungs. Unfortunately, he couldn't rest much as he wanted as Izuku jumps from the water. Heinz in despair attacks Midoriya but he dodges it and kicks him making him drop a vial with serum breaking it.

"He was a good man!" screamed Izuku taking him by his coat. "He didn't want anything bad to anybody. Why? Why did you kill him!?"

"I don't care if he was a good or bad man", answered Kruger. "I killed him because his serum was danger to our cause."

"What cause?! Who the hell are you?" asked Midoriya.

Heinz is not an idiot. He knows that he done. After this stunt, Alies will interrogate him and they will know everything. He couldn't let them know it. He will take these secrets to the grave.

"The first of many", he answered popping a fake tooth loose and swallowing it. "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place". Then Heinz suddenly starts to foam at the mouth. Izuku just now understood what he just swallowed. Pills that kills at five seconds. "Hail HYDRA!" This was his last words before closing his own eyes.

That made Izuku to put down the dead man. He still couldn't believe what just happened. He chased after the car, jumped over the wall, picked up door from a cab, dived in the water and held his breath for four minutes. He did things that his old body wouldn't even dream of. It's means that serum is working it changed him not only on the surface, but it changed his capabilities either.

However that couldn't prevent him from saving Erskine's life. Doctor Erskine is dead. And he couldn't save him. His project is complete. Unfortunately, Dr. Erskine couldn't see the results of his work.

However, the last words of the killer put a question in Izuku's head. He couldn't help but wonder.

'_What is HYDRA?'_

* * *

_Alps,_ _HYDRA HQ_

Chizome is pleased with last news. Yes, maybe Kruger failed to bring him a serum but he made sure that wouldn't be any more of it by killing Dr. Erskine. The last obstacle on his path are dead.

Unfortunately, Hitler learned about his actions and sent on the HYDRA base his soldier to examine this facility. Right now, they are annoying Akaguro by berating him like a small child. He uses all of his willpower to stop himself from killing all of them right now for their insolence while showing them around his base.

"The Führer is not accustomed to being ignored, Herr Akaguro", said Hutter one of three men Hitler sent. "He funds your research because you promised him weapons."

"You serve at his pleasure. He gave you this facility as a reward for your injuries", said Schneider the second one of the sent people.

"Reward? Call it what it is. Exile", said Chizome in disgust remembering well his exile by Hitler. "I no longer reflect his image of Aryan perfection."

"You think this is about appearances? Your HYDRA division has failed to deliver so much as a rifle in over a year", continued Roeder the last one mockingly looking at the HYDRA symbol on the flag and at strange uniform of soldiers. "And we had learned through local intelligence you had mounted a full-scale incursion into Norway."

"The Führer feels… How does he put it? "The Red Skull has been indulged long enough!"" quoted Schneider displeasingly.

For Chizome it was a last straw. He wouldn't let these blind troglodytes to dictate him how to fight in the war. He could kill them right now. He don't need Nazis anymore. He have infinite power source, weapons to destroy the armies, the only man who could stop him is dead. He was in their shadow long enough. Time to end it. However before he could bring his sword, a thought have cross his head. These three told him that HYDRA failed to invent new weapons. Well he will show them his work results. They will die at any other rate.

"Gentlemen, you have come to see the results of our work", Chizome said smiling sinisterly. "Let me show you."

When they enters the lab Akaguro continues, "Hitler speaks of a thousand-year Reich, but he cannot feed his army for a month. His troops spill their blood across every field in Europe. But still he is no closer to achieving his goals."

"And I suppose you still aim to end this war through magic?" asked Roeder in mocking disbelief. They were also send to check on Chizome himself. And they already put diagnosis on him.

"It's science. But I understand your confusion. Great power has always baffled primitive men", mocked Chizome looking at them when he said the last part. "HYDRA is assembling an arsenal to destroy my enemies in one stroke. Where ever they are, regardless of how many forces they possess. All in a matter of hours."

"Your enemies?" asked Roeder in confusion.

"My weapons contain enough destructive power to decimate every hostile capital on earth", explained Chizome before relieving them the final part. He will show these three it's real place. "Quite simply, gentlemen, I have harnessed the power of the Gods."

If they had any doubts before then their confirmed right now. It's no mistake about this man. Hitler is right. Chizome Akaguro is an insane mad man and sadist who believes that he is god. Well now, he can say goodbye to his crazy plans. He will be arrested.

"Thank you, Akaguro" said Schneider.

"For what?" asked Chizome already knowing their answer. They think that he is mad. But he is far from it. They just to stupid to understood.

"For making it clear how obviously mad you are", answered Schneider already thinking which asylum he would spent his life.

Meanwhile when everybody were discussing plans Hutter decides to study a map lying on Akaguro's labor. He sees that many tacks on the map, which shows cities of the Alias. However he also noticed that one tack is located on the Berlin. One of their own city. It's means that Chizome plans to betray them and attack them.

"Berlin is on this map!" Hutter announced his found.

"So it is", simply confirmed Akaguro. He didn't see anything wrong with that. They wouldn't left this base alive. Time to show them how he tamed the power of gods.

"You will be punished for your insolence! You will be brought before the Führer himself!" bellowed Hutter. Unfortunately, it is his last words as Chizome uses his new cannon, which powered by essence of the Tesseract and disintegrates him.

Schneider tries to defend himself by shooting at Chizome. However it's futile as Akaguro continues to shoot and disintegrates him to dust. Roeder tries to escape the base and alerted Hitler about the mad man's genocide. Unfortunately, the only exit in the lab is sealed shut. He can't get out.

"Akaguro!" bellowed Roeder as Chizome pointed cannon at him and disintegrated him.

Dr. Kurogiri witnessed this entire massacre. He couldn't imagine that his weapons would work like that. Destroying people leaving nothing, not even pile of ashes. And Chizome just killed all of them in a cold blood. He freezes on the spot as Akaguro looked at him.

"My apologies, Doctor, but we both knew HYDRA could grow no further in Hitler's shadow", Chizome announced. He finally will left this miserable shadow. He will stand at the top of the world, which he recreates as he sees it himself. "Hail HYDRA."

"Hail HYDRA!" said HYDRA technicians raising both arms to salute.

Seeing this performance made Moya understand that he chose to follow the wrong man. In addition, the wrong side. However, he couldn't turn back on them or else they will kill him. He stuck in this place as a slave.

"Hail HYDRA!" squeaked Kurogiri as Chizome looks at him before leaving the lab.

At that moment, Dr. Kurogiri wished that someone would save him from this _monster_. Moreover, he learnt one thing for sure HYDRA can't be stopped by anything.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10****: America's New Hope.**

_The SSR compound_

After the leaving the pier, Izuku got back to the base and explained them everything what has happened. They then sent him to medical office to give them a sample of his blood in a hope to reproduce a serum. Right now he and agent Shield sits in medical room giving the nurses Izuku's blood.

"Think you got enough?" he asked referring to the amount of blood samples taken from him.

"Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine, it could take years", Peggy answered solemnly remembering doctor's death in grief.

"He deserved more than this", Izuku commented. This man was a good person. He was the first person who believe in him and his potential. He was almost like a father to Midoriya.

"If it could only work once, he'd be proud it was you", she encouraged him. Peggy is actually one of the people who believes in Izuku. He show it to her today. She now totally understood why Erskine chose him.

* * *

_SSR tech lab_

Meanwhile Brandt and Philips discussed the last events. And Mitsuki is disassembling the strange machine, which Izuku named as 'submarine' because of it functions. Nobody agreed to called this vehicle like that because it's designation was made by a kid. However Bakugo didn't care about Izuku's age. It's designation is pretty much fitting.

"Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers", demanded senator.

"Great. Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?" Philips asked sarcastically. He grown tired of company of this person. He then looks at Bakugo, who is working on this 'diving ship' "What have we got here?"

"Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this 'submarine' or how it works", she answered.

"You still uses the name which was given by a _kid_", mocked Brandt.

"I don't care if it's designation was given by a kid or even a baby when it's fitting it perfectly", Mitsuki said sharply. "This thing can surface out of the water, swim and submerge under the water. Nobody can't give it any better name than that!"

"For a young and delicate lady you have a sharp tongue", commented senator.

"Well, first of all I work with grease, dangerous machines, and explosions. I am not a _delicate lady_", Mitsuki answered in disgust. She hates that some men looking down at her because of her age and gender. "And the second I didn't even tried. I can say worst. But the most important thing is that we're not even close to this technology."

"Then who is?" asked Brandt addressing an entire lab.

"HYDRA. I'm sure you've been reading our briefings", answered Phillips sarcastically.

"I'm on a number of committees, Colonel", argued senator.

"HYDRA is the Nazi deep science division", explained Peggy as she and Izuku enters the room. "It's led by Chizome Akaguro. But he has much bigger ambitions."

"HYDRA's practically a cult. They worship Akaguro, they think he's invincible", continued colonel.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" asked senator.

"Spoke to the president this morning. As of today the SSR is being retasked", explained Chester.

"Colonel?" asked Peggy in confusion.

"We are taking the fight to HYDRA", clarified Chester. "Pack your bags Agent Shield. You too, Bakugo. You're flying to London tonight."

"Sir, if you're going after Akaguro, I want in", said Izuku eagerly. He wouldn't let Chizome's plan to succeed.

"You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo", said Phillips.

"The serum worked", tried to argue Izuku.

"After the scientist's work will be done you can go back home", continued Philips as if he hadn't even heard him.

"Why I can't go fight?!" bellowed Izuku. He never raised his voice at anybody but he couldn't hold much longer. He finally had strength to be a soldier. Moreover, they want to send him back home like a kid. He will fight. "The serum worked! You saw the results! I've become bigger, stronger, faster! I can catch up to the car, jump over the walls, hold my breath for 10 minutes and pick up a car door easily! I can be a soldier! So tell me colonel. Why I can't go fight HYDRA!?"

His outburst put everyone on the lab in shock. Even Mitsuki and Peggy. They couldn't believe that normally quiet and shy teen just screamed at the colonel Phillps.

'_This kid have a dead wish' _thought the entire lab.

However, Col. Phillips cannot be so easily intimidated. All this time he pitied Izuku. He hadn't wanted to break his world but now this _kid_ gone to far. Well if he wants answers then he will gladly get them.

"I can tell you ten reasons why. However I will say only three", said Chester slowly walking to Midoriya. With each step Izuku's courage are losing. "The first one is I asked for an army and all I got was you. _You_ are not enough."

Suddenly he punches Izuku in the gut making him stumble. In return, Midoriya tries to punch him. However, Col. Phillips surprises everybody by catching the attacking fist easily. "The second one is because of your adolescent age, the serum works in not full potential. If you were at least 25 years old then you would had the full strength. The more your body grows the more serum progresses. Right now, you can be better than average man, but against an experienced fighter you are at huge disadvantage", he explained letting his hand go.

"And the final reason: because this person is _you_", Chester continued saying the last part directly at Izuku. "The young kid who wants to _play _a soldier. You didn't even _know_ what it's takes to be a real soldier. When you joins an army, your life no longer belongs to you. You are too young for a war. I agreed to let you be the tester only hopeing that after you there will be more super-soldiers and then you would be back home. Far from this madness. I have nothing against you kid, but I couldn't forgive myself if you die. You have guts and courage but these things can't protect from death. Just seek my advice: go back home and do what you teenagers doing best. Enjoy your life. It's short, you know."

After his speech, Phillips exits the room, leaving Izuku alone with his thoughts. No matter how he was trying to deny colonel's words, he couldn't help but agree with him. He is really too young for war. However, to be a lab rat is not the good perspective. He couldn't believe that it will be his only choice. He would do anything for a second chance.

At the same time, senator was observing Izuku. Unlike the others, he sees in Midoriya an opportunity to use. Brandt already had ideas to benefit both an army and himself by using him. In addition, the state, in which colonel left him, would made a teen to cooperate easily.

"With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Izuku. More importantly, the country's seen it. Paper", he said the last part to his aide, who shows them the newspaper with headlines: "Nazis in New York - mystery man saves child". Which also shows a big picture of Izuku in the pier holding a cab door. "The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, _a symbol_ like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?"

"Sir, that's all I ever wanted in my live", answered Izuku happily.

"Then, congratulations. You just got promoted", said Brandt.

For Izuku it's like a breath of fresh air. He thought that his next home would be a lab. But senator give him a second chance and he is not gonna let him down. It's sounds perfect.

Unfortunately, we don't live in perfect world.

* * *

_New Jersey, Theater._

It's true. We don't live in perfect world. It's appear as Brandt and Izuku have different understanding on the phrase: "serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war". It's means that Izuku must tour the nation for the USO to promote war donations, using his image as the young, strong, ideal soldier as a symbol for the public to rally behind.

Right now, he sits in backstage after getting dressed in his new superhero costume. He wears blue red and white suit, which consists of blue trousers, big short with blue shoulders, white sleeves, with white star on the chest with vertical red and white strips on the abdomen. He also wears red boots, red gloves and blue helmet-like head mask, which had white 'A' on the forehead, white wings on both sides of head and blue turtleneck. The most notable thing on his costume is heater-shaped shield painted to resemble American flag. And his name is Captain America.

"I don't know if I can do this", said Izuku worriedly getting ready for his first performance. "I never sing. I can't dance. And I get stage fright easily. I will fail this."

"Nothing to it. Sell off a few bonds, bonds buy bullets, bullets kills Nazi's. Bing bang boom. You're an American hero", encouraged Brandt's aide, Gary. "And don't worry about your stage fears. Everybody had them. Just don't think about it.

"Thanks. It's just not how I pictured getting there", explained Midoriya.

"The senator's got a lot of pull up on the hill. You play ball with us, you'll be leading your own platoon a few years later. Take the shield" said Gary pushing Izuku onto the stage.

The second Midoriya enters the stage an entire room applauds him. In the background women dances in the outfits, which resembles his suit. Surrounding by so many females in skimpy costumes made Izuku blushing hard. One woman can make him feel uneasy, but so much makes him feel like it's torture. However, he don't have time to think about it as women starts to sing

"_Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?"_

"Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank. But there's still a way all of us can fight", said Izuku. Because of his worries, he couldn't learn the lines well. Fortunately, this shield have a place to put a words, which he reads right now.

"_Who vows to fight like a man, for what's right, night and day?"_

"Series E Defense Bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun", continued Midoriya to play and dance.

"_Who will campaign door-to-door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane, the star-spangled man with a plan. We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win." _

"Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun_", _explained Izuku.

"_Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin? Who will redeem, heed the call for America? Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America? Who's here to prove that we can? The star-spangled man with a plan."_

"We all know this is about trying to win the war. We can't do that without bullets and bandages, tanks and tents. That's where you come in. Every bond you buy will help protect someone you love", said Izuku to audience no longer having a stage fright. Suddenly man dressed as Hitler sneaks up on him on the stage frightening the children.

"Turn around! He's right behind you!" screamed them.

"Keep our boys armed and ready, and the Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us", continued Izuku as the man attacks him and gets fake-punched. "Do you know why? Because I am here!"

"_Stalwart and steady and true, forceful and ready to defend, the red, white, and blue. Who'll give the Axis the sack and is smart as a fox? Far as an eagle will soar. Who's making Adolf afraid to step out of his box? He knows what we're fighting for. Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it's no one but Captain America. Who'll finish what they began? Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan? The star-spangled man with a plan!"_

In addition, his tour continues to perform around America at many cities such as Buffalo, Milwaukee, Philadelphia, Chicago and many others. All people like this shows and bought all the tickets from ticket booth.

However, the fame of Captain America didn't end only with performances. He then appears in comics, films, cards, posters and other memorabilia. He gained many fans, and generally becomes more liked and famous. That made Brandt so pleased that they earned so much bonds. He knew that he made a right choice.

In total The American Hero: Captain America is loves by entire nation. Children dreams to be like him. The count of soldiers increases. Women swoons at him. Every earned bound goes to military for supplies, weapons, uniforms. Everyone is happy.

Except for one person. This person is our main actor itself.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11****: Back to home.**

_A month later_

It was a month since Izuku agree to Brandt's chance 'to fight'. It was exhausting for him to say at least. And it wasn't only performance and films, but also girls, fans, autographs etc. Every other man would happy to have so attention. But not him. He liked that he finally was noticed but it was for a wrong reason. They called him a soldier, a savior, _a hero_. However, he is not. He is an _actor, _a liar. That's wasn't what he was dreaming his entire life but he wouldn't chose to be a lab rat at all. He feels miserable.

The next day he will fly to Europe for his World Tour. That's why senator Brandt gave him a day off. Good thing that the last show was in New York, in his own city. He needs time for himself. He needs a place where he wouldn't be as a Captain America but as Izuku Midoriya. Fortunately, he had one. Todoroki's family household.

Knocking on the front door it was open by Natsuo, which arm already healed. "Wow. I can't believe it. The Captain America at our doorstep. Mum, sister come here faster. The super-soldier is here!"

"Glad to see you too, Natsuo", said dryly Izuku rolling his eyes. However, he is glad to be near a person who sees him for who he is.

"Izuku!" screamed Fuyumi running to the door with her Rei, hugging him tightly. "Oh. The serum worked. You look healthy than ever."

"And bigger", commented Natsuo hugging him either. "I think you can get a girl by yourself now. You wouldn't need me anymore. Did you find her already?"

"Stop joking Natsuo", said Fuyumi. "He just came home. He don't need your teasing."

Izuku didn't cared about sibling's bickering he is happy that he finally with people who can be called friends.

The dinner was quite. No side didn't said a word. Izuku didn't want to talk about his problems. He didn't want to worry them. Todoroki's didn't know what to ask him. However they understand that the is a problem in Midoriya.

"How is a America?" suddenly asked Rei. "Is it beautiful? You just was in many cities and I never had left New York. That's why I am curious."

"Well, the tour is pretty much entertainment", commented Izuku. "I could guess that you saw my shows."

"The show, film and commercials. You are everywhere", answered Natsuo. "It's impossible to not see you. You are famous star."

"I agree", nodded Fuyumi. "In my school every boy talks about you. They want to be just like you."

"Well it's good. Then they will be good soldiers in the future", told Izuku sadly. Why they want to be like him. He is nothing.

"Yea. But after this show, I don't think you will be ever welcomed back to Japan. Ever", commented Natsuo reminding everybody that Izuku was born in Japan. One of the Enemy countries.

"In justification of me. I didn't sing or write this song at all. And I didn't know that they would add Krauts to the lyrics", argued Midoriya back. "And I think you right. I would never visit Japan after everything."

"Izuku how do you feel about all of _this_?" asked Rei. She wanted to know his opinion about this American Hero.

"Well it's okay", lied Izuku awkwardly. "I mean the count of soldiers increased in every city I went. In addition, I become famous and important."

However, they knew him for years and his lie didn't fooled them even slightly. Rei decided to try to let Izuku opened up. And asked him again, "Izuku I didn't asked how _everybody _thinks about it. I asked what _you _think after everything. And don't lie to us. You are bad at it. We care about you and we want to help."

At her words, Midoriya knew that he can't lie to them. These people are his family. They want to understand his problems and to help him. Knowing that he didn't need to fight anymore he starts to cry surprising everyone.

"I hate my job!" he wailed his tears increasing. "All my life people told me that I can't amount to anything because I am weak. Now I changed completely! I can do things than some overgrown men! And where they put me?! At the stage! Any actor could do it. And I can't refuse because then I will be a lab rat! Everybody calls me a hero. But why? I didn't do anything worth to earned it. I am not a soldier. I am fraud!"

"I actually expect this phrase from you some years later", commented in joking manner Natsuo. However, he is worried about Izuku and his state.

"What my brother tried to say is that it could be far worse", said Fubuki.

"Like what?" Izuku asked in sharp sarcasm. Seeing that his outburst made her sad he makes apologetic face. "Sorry."

"Izuku I know that your situation is not what you dreamt all your life" soothed Rei. "However, I think that everything will change. Your dream will come true. You just need to believe in yourself and wait for it."

"Thanks, Mrs. Todoroki", said Midoriya. He is glad that he came to them. He finally could relax and think about everything. He then decides to change a topic of conversation. "How is Shoto? Is he okay?"

"Oh, yeah. He is okay", answered Natsuo happily. "He already became the best sniper of his regiment. He hits his target with a rifle. However, we didn't heard from him for a week."

At his words, Izuku smiled. He is happy that at least his best friend achieved their dream but he couldn't help but worry that something bad happened to him. He is glad to visit this family. He could talk with them for hours. However, he knows that tomorrow he have a plane.

"I am sorry but I need to sleep. I have a flight in early morning. I go to the Italy to perform a show to the soldiers", Izuku said getting up from the table. "Goodnight."

"Wait a minute, bro. Can you tell your chorus girls about me? Your handsome, caring, kind big brother. I want to meet some of them", called Natsuo. These words earned him a tired glare from everyone on the table. "What? I just am kidding."

After Izuku left the room. Entire family starts to talk about their concerns about Izuku and his new job.

"I never saw Izuku so sad. Even when his mother died", said Fubuki. "I am worried about him."

"You should be worry about his next performance", commented Natsuo in uncharacteristic serious voice. Seeing the confused faces of his sister and mother he explained, "Think about it. If you play a soldier, for an average people, who didn't know a slightest thing about the war than that is okay. However if you would play for people which risking their lives at front than they would feel insulted."

His words puts two females in state of worry. Natsuo is right. Izuku's play was putting a smile on civilians who don't understood the concept of war. But the real soldiers… The next show will be a disaster for Midoriya.

When Rei Todorki decides to go to bed. She couldn't help but think about the future. She is afraid what destiny will put her two precious little boys. The only thing she could do is pray to god and hope that nothing bad would happen to them.

* * *

_Italy, Azzano_

Shoto Todoroki didn't know how he gets to this madness. When he came to the regiment, he was already notice because of his eyes and hair and young age. However, that didn't stop him at least. He becomes the best shooter with rifle and earned respect from everybody in that place. And earned a place to fight the enemy.

He hadn't had a best time as the German troops were attacking members of USA army. There so many people he couldn't find his own teammates. It is a real war zone. Their shoots, explosions, screams, dead bodies. Right now, he sits in the ravine with two men superiors: Sergeant Timothy Alloysius Cadwaller "Dum Dum" Dugan and Private Gabriel "Gabe" Jones. He meets them before this massacre. They are not so bad. Dum Dum Dugan is a belligerent but witty person, a gentle giant who hates injustice and is extremely loyal to his comrades. Gabe Jones is Afro-American who knows French and German, he is one who didn't care about Shoto's nationally. Right now they are shooting back at their enemies.

"There got at least five more battalions back there", said Dugan.

"We need a reinforcement for a cover", deduced Shoto.

"It might be tough", said Jones showing them a fried transmitter. It means there no more backups. There on their own.

"Shoto, behind you!" alerted Dugan. Before explosion happens behind all of them.

"Here they come!" screamed Shoto as they watches on the left as many Nazi troops coming there way.

"I hate this guys", commented older sergeant already taking his Thompson submachine gun to take all of them out. They are not gonna die without a fight.

However, before a fight could continue a strange blue lights suddenly shoots Nazis making all of them disappear much to everyone bewilderment and happiness. Except for a Shoto.

'_What did just happened?' _he thought. _'Where are these lights came from? Who shots them? Did we win or are we _next_?'_

And he was right as suddenly a huge tank appears out of nowhere startling everyone. Seeing that this thing is glowing blue. You shouldn't be a genius to understood where this blue lights came from.

"This something new", commented Dugan. And he couldn't be more right.

Unfortunately, they couldn't think about it much as tank's cannon turns at them. Showing them that they are next.

"Duck!" alerted Shoto. Falling to the ravine. The last thing he saw a bright blue light. After this, he only saw darkness.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12****: The First mission.**

_Italy, 5 miles from the front. _

Izuku addresses a crowd of soldiers dressed in his ridiculous super-hero costume. He is ready to rally them up to victory. However, there is one problem. They hate him.

"How many of you ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?" asked Izuku eagerly. However, he received only silence. They don't wanna to listen this _kid_ who is trying to teach them about the war. "Okay. Uh… I need a volunteer."

"I already volunteered, kid! How do you think I got here? Bring back the girls!" answered one of hecklers. These words earned him a collective laugh and cheer from entire audience.

"I think they only know the one song. But um…let me…I'll…I'll see what I can do", stammered Midoriya. He is starts to get afraid of them. He don't know what to do.

"You do that, sweetheart", the same heckler said mockingly.

"Nice boots, Tinker Bell!" joked the second one, which causes the crowd of soldiers laugh.

"Come on, guys. We're all on the same team here", pleaded Izuku. He tries to calm them down reminding everyone that he is one of them. Unfortunately, that is far from truth and he knows it.

"Hey, Captain! Sign this!" screamed the third one. He stands and pulls his boot down and then throws at him. This encouraged every heckler to throw different things at him.

Fortunately, Izuku had a shield to protect himself from the falling objects. Seeing that he is not welcomed here, he just left the stage.

"Bring back the girls!" screamed the fourth heckler throwing a rock at him. Seeing that girls finally enters the stage, the crowd starts to cheer.

However Izuku is going away sad and tired. He don't blame this people for throwing objects at him. He understands them. These soldiers fought for people. And he just an actor who plays as a soldier. They have any rights to feel insulted.

"Don't worry, pal. They'll warm up to you. Don't worry", encouraged Gary thinking that it was just a minor setback.

'_No. They wouldn't'_, Izuku thought. _'Why should they? They are risking their own life to win the war. And here comes me. A kid who tries to show them that he alone can win the entire thing. Well question for you _Captain_: then why you are here on stage, not on the front lines?'_

* * *

Later, Izuku sits on the edge of the stage sketching as rain pours down in the background. He always drawing in his notebook when he is sad. Right now he finished the sketch of how he feels. Sketch of who he is. Sketch of Monkey riding a unicycle dressing in his suit. This day shows Izuku something that he denied many years. It's not his place. He is not one of them. And never would be.

"Hello, Izuku", suddenly greeted Peggy walking to him.

"Hi", he greeted nervously. He is happy that at least someone is pleased that he is here.

"Hi", she giggled. She didn't know how he can make her laugh with only words.

"What are you doing here?" Izuku asked. He is curious, wasn't she supposed to be in America.

"Officially I'm not here at all", Peggy answered smugly. As someone could stop her. Before her face made a sympathetic frown. "That was quite a performance.

"Yeah. Uh… I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I'm used to are usually more uh… twelve", he agreed meekly. He wouldn't perform for some time. That's for sure.

"I understand you're "America's New Hope"?" she asked him.

"Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit", Izuku answered the same lie, which he told Todorokis. However, she knows that there is more than meets the eye.

"Is that Senator Brandt I hear?" she asked sharply.

"You think that I like doing this? Any actor could my job better than me. At least he's got me doing this. Phillips would have had me stuck in a lab", he answered in despair. He didn't want to tell her about his problems. And she makes him losing his walls.

"And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey?" Peggy continued to ask questions sharply while looking at his notebook seeing the drawing. She can't let him to mopping around and do nothing when he can do many things. She is gonna wake him up. "You gonna let people decide for you all your life? You gonna let them to push you around? Dr. Erskine chose you for a reason. You gonna let him down? You were meant for more than this, you know?"

When she mentioned Erskine Izuku wanted to scream at her face what he thinks of her. However, he stops himself. Why he should scream? She is right about him. He always letting people step on him. He should fight. But how could he? He is a coward. Seeing sad frown on his face makes Peggy ask a question, "What?"

"You know for the longest time since I was a kid I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country. Protecting innocents with a brave smile. Being a _hero_ for a world. I finally get everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights", Izuku said telling her everything about his life, his dreams, his hope. He couldn't contain them inside himself anymore. His words touched her heart. She always saw men as greedy, shameless, dirty and cowardly egoists. However, Izuku is not one of them. He is kind, caring, brave and honest. And seeing him letting out of his thoughts, fears and worries made her understood why Abraham chose him. He maybe was small but he have the most biggest heart in the world.

However, their moment is interrupted by honking in the background as an ambulance arrives with wounded soldiers. They turn around to watch in horror. These people look like they are ready to die. How did it happened? Who did this? Seeing these men at the doorstep of death, Izuku couldn't help but said, "They look like they've been through hell."

"You almost right. These men more than most. Akaguro sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the one-oh-seventh. The rest were killed or captured", Peggy explained but she didn't noticed how Izuku's face lost all his color.

"The one-oh-seventh?" the moment she told him the number of the regiment Izuku paled. "But that's Shoto's…"

"What?" she asked frighten at seeing the paleness of Izuku.

Suddenly Izuku jumps out and running to the biggest tent. Peggy goes after him.

"Come on!" he encouraged her to come along. He can't wait any longer. This is important. He needs to know status of his best friend. Is he even alive?

* * *

Col. Phillips is tired today. All day he was writing condolence letters to people who lost their sons, husbands, brother and fiancés. They just never ending. That is a part of the war. Sacrifices are inevitable. He is mourned every soldier who died today. He couldn't know how this day could become worse.

"Colonel Phillips", called Izuku entering the tent with Peggy.

Right now this day had become worse than before.

"Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Teen With A Plan. Or a you a Man? And what is your plan today?" he asked sarcastically. He don't have a time or patience to play with this child-actor.

"I need the casualty list from Azzano", demanded Izuku. He didn't care what colonel thinks about him. Right now he have more important things. Like status of his best friend.

"You don't get to give me orders, son", Phillips said in anger. He didn't live so long to let _actors_ to order him around. This kid thinks that he became so important and high. Well, he then will be the one to remind him his place in army.

"I just need one name. Sergeant Shoto Todoroki from the hundred and seventh", pleaded Midoriya desperately.

"You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won't enjoy", Chester said to Peggy knowing that she didn't supposed to be here.

"Please, sir. Just tell me if he's alive, sir. T-O-D-O-R…" before Izuku could continue colonel interrupted him.

"I can spell", interrupted colonel before looking down at soorow and grief remembering captured soldiers. "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But your friend's name is unique. It's impossible to miss him. I'm sorry."

"He is so young", said Izuku, who couldn't believe that his friend is probably in prison of enemy or worse dead. "He is a year older than me"

"Really? I thought you are the only one", col. Phillips commented. He always thought that Izuku is the only one who lies in his form. It means that he is not only one. "Why you kids can't enjoy the day in the playground and let adults do the work?"

"What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?" Izuku asked desperately. They couldn't let the people to sit in the prison like caged animals.

"Yeah! It's called winning the war", answered Chester breaking all Izuku's hopes.

"But if you know where they are, why not at least…?" asked Izuku demanding the answer.

"They're thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. There are so many risks", he interrupted Midoriya again explaining him the elementary things. "But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl. You know when you screamed at me in Brooklyn I started to see that you have balls. I could even let you join my regiment in some years later. However I see that you just decides to join a senator's circus and play propaganda around USA, showing people a lie. It shows that the army is not for you."

"I think I understand just fine", agreed Izuku with colonel.

"Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in thirty minutes", said Phillips going to his table.

However, he didn't saw as Izuku looking at map studying it completely. He always could remembers things very fast. And serum enhance this ability further. And he learnt where exactly is imprisoned people. In Austria.

"Yes, sir. I do", answered Midoriya before walking away. He knows that people waiting for him. And he knows where exactly he needs to be.

"If you have something to say, right now is the perfect time to keep it to yourself", said Col. Phillips to Peggy not even looking at her.

But she didn't cared at all. She is afraid for Izuku because she knows what he is planning.

* * *

When Izuku learned that they don't plans to save Shoto. He decides to take matters in his own hands. He will go to the Austria break into the HYDRA base and save his friend. No matter what.

"What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?" asked Peggy entering the tent seeing how Izuku wearing brown coat and green trousers which fitting him good.

"If that's what it takes", simply answered Midoriya.

"You heard the Colonel, your friend is most likely dead", said Peggy trying to stop him.

"You don't know that. He could be alive", said Izuku trying to made his point.

"Even so, he's devising a strategy. If he detects…" she said only to be interrupted by him.

"By the time he's done that, it could be too late! If he is alive and I couldn't save him then I would never watch in the eyes of his family!" he screamed while walking out to a jeep. "You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?"

"Every word", she answered honestly. "When I first met you. I thought that you were just a kid wanting for attention. But I saw how you were trying. You didn't let your weak body to stop yourself. You was fighting no matter how difficult it was for you. No matter that entire world are against you, you never gives up. And I finally understood why Erskine chose you. Because you have a biggest heart on the planet."

Her words puts Izuku in the stupor. Nobody ever told him such kind words and with such honesty. That's why putting his hands on her shoulders he said, "Then you gotta let me go."

"I know", Peggy said finally agreeing with Izuku.

They were staying at that place for some minute but for them it felt like eternity. They could staring at each other's eyes forever. And nothing could stop them. However some good things ending so fast.

"Hey, lovebirds!" shout of Mitsuki Bakugo startled them making them letting go of each other with faces blushing red. "Did I interrupt something?"

"N-no. Y-you d-didn't. T-there w-wasn't a-anything w-wrong", stuttered Izuku in nervous voice. "And what are you doing here? And how much did you heard?"

"I am here because you need my weapons and I am showing how they works", Mitsuki answered smugly. "And I heard everything."

"What are you gonna do to us?" asked Peggy already preparing for the worst.

"I want to help you", she answered surprising the two. "Riding on this rustbucket couldn't get you in time. I can send you two to Austria much faster."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Izuku. "What we are trying to do is treason. We would put you in danger."

"I don't care about rules, colonel or danger. I am doing things my way", Mitsuki explained. "But why I am doing this. I have my own reasons. Are you coming or not?"

Without the words, all three of them making their way to hangar. Meanwhile at the backstage, girls are getting ready for the next performance. However there some difficulties on the way.

"On stage, girls. Five minutes!" said Gary telling girls to hurry

"Where's my helmet?" asked one of the girls which couldn't find her helmet with 'A' on the forehead.

"Has anyone seen Midoriya?" asked Gary who want to know where the main star is.

Sorry, Gary. But Captain Midoriya on his first mission.

* * *

When Izuku and Peggy enters the hangar, they weren't surprised to found 5 planes made by Bakugo Industries. What surprised them that in the cockpit already sitting a man. They don't understood how Mitsuki find a pilot so fast.

However they hadn't time to guess as the plane suddenly fly to the sky. Right now they are sitting in the vehicle watching a map, trying to guess the location of HYDRA camp.

"The HYDRA camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It's a factory of some kind", explained Peggy pointing at the map.

"We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep", commented Mistuki sitting at the second sit in the cockpit. "What do you think Masaru? Can you fly us there?"

Masaru Tingles is a man in his late twenties. Probably the same age as Mitsuki. He's average height and build who has short brown hair similar in style to Mitsuki, a short mustache and rectangular glasses. He is best aviation pilot in his generation. He was send to Bakugo Industries to test new planes for a war. That how he first met Mitsuki and they become friends. Despite being friends with Bakugo he is seems to be more calm and less prone to violence. He also don't like his username because for everybody it's hilarious.

"I am sorry, but it's too dangerous. We couldn't survive", answered Masaru.

"He is right. It's too risky. Just get me as close as you can", agreed Izuku before remembering about punishments they would get when they get back. "You know, you three are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab."

"And you won't?" asked Mitsuki from the cockpit.

"Where I'm going, if anybody yells at me I can just punch them", reassured Midoriya.

"They will undoubtedly shoot you", argued Peggy.

"Well, let's hope it's good for something" he commented knocking at his shield, which he took as a weapon. He knows that without a weapon, he wouldn't last a second there but he can't shoot to save his life. However, he can block the strikes using it. "Also I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for us Mr…"

"Masaru. Just call me Masaru. I am not so old", interrupted Masaru. "Mitsuki's friends are my friends. Also if we all survive how about we stop off in Lucerne for a night fondue next week?"

"Masaru is the best young pilot I've ever seen. He was sent to test our planes. That's how we met", Mitsuki said her history with him showing them that he is good at what he doing. "He's best to brave this airspace, we're lucky to have him."

"I am curious. How do you convince him to fly us there?" asked Peggy wishing to learn who will be mad enough to fly to the enemy's territory.

"I can be pretty convincible", Mistuki answered with smirk. Her smirk explains Peggy everything.

"So are you two…? Do you…? Fondue?" Izuku asked Mitsuki with red face. Apparently he thinks that this 'Fondue' is something indecent.

His question puts Masaru in confusion, Mitsuki in bewilderment and Peggy just ignores his awkward and confused rambling, thinking that she will explain Izuku everything when they get back. Before giving him a little box.

"This is your transponder. Activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you", explained Peggy giving him a transponder.

"Are you sure this thing works?" he asked skeptically at the device.

"It's been tested more than you, pal", answered Mitsuki with smile.

However her happines was short as suddenly their plane is being bombarded. It's means that HYDRA noticed them and now attacking them.

"They're attacking us!" screamed Masaru alarmed. "We need to head back!"

"We can't! We are too close to the destination!" argued Mitsuki back.

"No! Masaru is right! You need to head back!" said Izuku loudly while putting on parachute.

Izuku now knows that they don't have much time. He needs to act now he then goes towards the opened door of the plane to jump.

"Get back here! We're taking you all the way in", said Peggy triyng to stop him from leaving the plane.

"No you don't. You are almost out of time", argued Midoriya back. He couldn't let any of them die only because they are helping him. "As soon as I'm free, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!"

"You can't give me orders!" she screamed desperately. She couldn't let him alone. He could die at the base.

"The hell I can't! I'm a Captain!" he argued back saying his final argument before jumping out of plane.

Peggy is standing at the same place as she watches Izuku who is falling down to the ground. Thankfully, he opens his parachute. The moment he said her the he is a captain she felt like he changes completely and she couldn't do anything but watch. The same thing happened back to the Brooklyn. She now get it. He did change. The moment he exit the pod he stops being shying stuttering little boy and become a man. She now believes that he will complete the mission.

Now it's time for his first mission.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13****: Infiltration and Liberation.**

_Hydra factory, Italy_

Right now Akaguro and Kurogiri walk side by side through the workspace watching as their machines creates new cartridges, which they would use for their grand scheme. These things also using the power of Tesseract. There hundreds of cartages.

"As you can see, production of the Valkyrie is progressing on schedule, even with components of this size", explained Moya pleased with his accomplishments.

"Increase the output by 60 % and see to it our other facilities do the same", demanded Chizome harshly. 60% is not enugh. He needs more.

"But the prisoners, I'm not sure they have the strength", protested Kurogiri weakly. The prisoners were working day and night. They deserve a rest.

"Then use up what strength they have left, Doctor", protested Akaguro back. He don't care about their lives. He needs only results. "There are always more workers."

With these words, he left Dr. Kurogiri alone with his thoughts. The more Moya was spending days with Akaguro. The more grow his wish to run away. But he couldn't or else Chizome would kill him.

However before Kurogiri could think about his choices someone approaches him with a clipboard to ask something but he quickly answered "Not now!" He had important things to deal with. Like to see how his secret project doing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time war prisoners led in the cells. Walking around the soldiers saw the exhausted hungry and hurt people. They didn't want to imagine in what horrors they were put. They are also afraid because they know that their next. However, they wouldn't give this bastards any satisfactions. They will stand tall till the end. One of the guards knocks the hat from Dum Dum Dugan's head.

"You know, Fritz, one of these days, I'm gonna have a stick of my own", he said angrily to the guard promising him a world of pain. "And where did you take a kid with red and white hair?"

When they enters the base, a short man decide to take Shoto with him while calling him 'a great subject'. Dugan is afraid for what they will do to him. But the second he breaks out of this cell he will tear entire base apart. Nobody will hurt this kid on his watch.

"I ask you a question. Answer me!" he screamed at the jailer. Unfortunately, the soldier just walks away leaving angry Dugan at his cell, which makes him, hit bars in frustration. "Hey get back here! We hadn't finished the talk!"

Dugan is left sitting at his cage watching many people looking at him with sad eyes. All of them wants to escape but nobody have any strength, will or hope to fight. And they knows that Allies couldn't even got near the base because of the risks. They accept this already. That's will be their fate to be a slave-prisoner till their last breath. And their nothing that they can do. They are doomed. Their no hero who will save them.

However, nobody knows that their future hero and saver is just outside the base.

* * *

When Izuku jumped from the plane, he was feeling the wind in the face, adrenaline in the system and thrill of the fall. He never felt himself so alive. When he landed in the forest, he couldn't stop himself from breathing hard. It was too risky even for him. But the no time to wait. There is people waiting for their save. He then runs through the dark woods until he finds a road where trucks a driving by. He knows that they are going to the base. It's best way to enter without notify anyone. That's why he jumps into the back of one of them. Unfortunately, Izuku finds himself face to face with two Hydra guards.

"Fellas", meekly greeted Izuku before they attacked him. Fortunately, they are not so strong. It has ended too fast. He then throws them out of truck.

The ride for Izuku was quiet before he finally came to his destination. HYDRA Factory.

When the truck stopped one of the soldiers steps closer to check it. He was surprised when he opens the curtain and sees a shield with American flag colors. However he couldn't acknowledged his allies about infiltration as Izuku uses his shield to knock him out unconscious. Fortunately nobody didn't heard anything. Midoriya the jumps out of truck to the base to investigate it.

Inside out the factory is far more spacious than outside. There are many jeeps, soldiers, guards, tanks and towers with lanterns. In this base it was very easy to hide because of his height however it was impossible to stay unnoticed because of guards and lantern towers.

After his silent and quiet run and knocking out the guards Izuku finally breaks into the main building. He sees that the guards in that place more guards than outside. When dodging the soldiers Izuku accidently finds opened vault, which holds many blue shinning cartridges.

He hadn't sees that things before however the blue light inside is concern him. He feels the strange and unknown power. He confident on one thing. This thing is dangerous. Mitsuki needs to see this.

'_What is this feeling?' _he thought before picking one of them and putting in the pocket._ 'That thing is emitting so kind of energy. I don't know where they get it But I know that this thing have incredible power. Mitsuki could know what it is. She must to see this.'_

After taking the cartridge, Izuku finally finds a jail. With many captured American soldiers. He then quickly knocks out guards alerting the prisoners.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Gabe thinking that the person out there is just a hallucination.

"I'm…" stammered Izuku. It is dilemma for him. He just can't to say them 'Hi I am super soldier kid who will save you'. He needs the name, which would reassured them. And he have one. "I am Soldier Hero: Captain America."

"I beg your pardon?" asked British soldier. His name is James Montagomery Falsworth. He thought he didn't heard the answer. However seeing the prisoners looks of bewilderment explains him that he did heard the 'kid' pretty well.

Seeing the person with shield up there. It's means one thing. Despair, hunger and humiliation finally made them delusional and insane.

* * *

However after Izuku climbs down and starting to unlock the cells made soldiers finally understood that he is real. And they starts pouring out of cells and helping him to open the others.

"What, are we taking everybody?" asked Dugan looking at the Japanese looking man. He does not trust the countries which deciding to ally themselves with Nazis.

"I'm from Fresno, Ace", answered man showing everybody his dog tags. His name is Jim Morita kust like Izuku and Shoto he is from Japan but grow up in Fresno. And he don't like the tone of Dugan. If Japan decides to ally themselves with these slave drivers doesn't mean that all Japanese are evil. He will show him.

However, before a fight could broke out Izuku steps between them.

"Cut it out you two. Right now is not a time for a fight", said Izuku. "Right now you are all prisoners here. You have the same enemies. You are on the one side. It doesn't matter that some of us from another countries because we are all American people here."

His speech mades all of the prisoners looking at him. This kid makes them understand that it doesn't matter where they were born because they all have the same enemies. The Nazis. They all starts to clap at him. Which surprises Izuku completely. He hadn't expect them to actually listen to him and agreeing with him. Maybe there is still a chance.

"Is there anybody else? I'm looking for a Sergeant Shoto Todoroki. He have the bicolor hair and eyes", continued Izuku while searching his best friend.

"There was a kid like that", admitted Dugan grimly. "He entered the base like all of us. However some scientist take here for some project."

"Where is he exactly?" asked Izuku angry. He wouldn't let Shoto became a lab rat for their evil experiments. Not on his watch.

"There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it. He could be there", explained Gabe wanting to help their savior.

"All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. These people put you in the cage like animals. Get out fast and give them hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find", Izuku ordered them letting all of them to be wild and tear this place apart.

"Wait! You know what you're doing?" asked James worryingly. He didn't want to let the kid to go alone to the imminent death.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times", Izuku joke in answer remembering that in his show he always knocks out person dressed as Hitler.

With these words, he left soldiers alone in the room. Teenager with a shield, who then orders them around, had just saved them. They still couldn't shake the idea that they just sleeps.

"Did we just were saved by a kid with a shield?" asked Dugan wording the question everybody was thinking.

"Yep", answered Jim with smirk. He recognized that this kid is Japanese just like him.

"Well it's means that we are not insane", joked Dugan earning chuckles from the others. "It doesn't mean that he is not right. We must give these Fritzes a hell they will never forget for what they did to us."

With these words, and battle cry they finally started the liberation of this base.

* * *

The prisoners escape into the compound, overpowering the guards. They maybe was hungry, exhausted and weaponless but the numbers and their rage made them invincible. Showing the Nazi no mercy. Fortunately, not all of guards had their Tesseract-powered guns, which makes their break out easily.

One of the escapades Jacques Dernier, a member of French Resistance and explosives expert, picks up one of the new Tesseract-powered HYDRA guns from one of soldiers.

"You know how to use that thing?" asked Jim in alarm. If he misses, it means death. Before Jacques could answer he accidently pulls the trigger, which made the blue light to fire and blowing up a wall. Surprising both of them. Seeing the explosion made Morita only said meekly, "Okay."

* * *

_HYDRA factory command center_

While looking at surveillance screens, Chizome noticed some commotion at the compound, which surprises him. Who could infiltrate the factory?

"What is happening?" he asked in disbelief. He couldn't explain how the prisoners could escape. He then presses an alarm, which announces to the base about the commotion. It doesn't matter that they escape they will be soon dead.

Prisoners continues to rampage in the compound but reinforcement comes to even the odds. At the same time Dugan and Jones climbs over a small tank and then enters inside to gain an advantage.

"Hey. Not exactly a Buick", commented Dugan looking at the controls. He is not stupid but he couldn't understand how these thing works. Everything so alien to him. And everything are written in Germany. He didn't know the language. Fortunately, he have one who knows.

"That one. Zündung it means Ignition", said Gabe pointing at the controls.

"Zündung?" asked Dugan in confusion. However he don't have a time to think as he pushes it reviving the engine.

Seeing that Jones and Dugan starts the tank Falsworth jumps to them on the tank's cannon. He then bellowing, "Get this thing going, Dugan!"

"I didn't know you spoke German, Jones", said Dugan in shock.

"Three semesters at Howards, switched to French, girls much cuter", commented Gabe with a smirk remembering his sweet time at college.

"Didn't ask for the resume", barked Dugan back. But inside he is happy.

Then tank finally starts to move. And the real show just started. They all shoots at the enemies (Dugan and Jones command the tank and Falsworth aims and shoots.), destroying the compound.

Even the new reinforcements couldn't help as Tank trio keeps destroying the buildings in which they came from. They don't have a chance.

* * *

Meanwhile In the HYDRA control room Akaguro continues to watch as the former prisoners destroying the compound, which annoys and irritated him. He also couldn't understood how did they escape.

'_How these rats_ _broke out of their cells!?' _he thought angrily. _'They were placed in there for days without food and water. They don't suppose to have any strength left. How they escape!? No. They didn't broke out by their own. They probably get a help from outside. Right question is _who _break in our secret base and_ _let them out?_

His question answers by grunts he hears in the on other monitor. He looks at it and sees a teenager fighting with his goons easily. He recognize this individual at one second. He saw him in the newspapers. Izuku Midoriya. An American first super soldier who later becomes a patriotic star.

Seeing the kid on the screen made Chizome mad at three different things. At Erskine that he made his chosen one a kid. Both of them now a supreme being. And his equal is child. Is that supposed to be an insult? At corrupted society and government for letting a child fight their war. It shows that they also a cowards. All of them. And at Izuku himself for infiltration at his base and for the revolution. It shows him as incompetent fool for letting one person, a _kid_, to entering his base and destroying it. However he couldn't help but feel to respect Midoriya's courage, leadership, guts and mind. Nobody could do something like this and survive to tell about it. But he did. It earns a respect.

Seeing that his base becomes ruins, and his soldiers losing made him understand that they don't have a chance against rebels. There too many of them. They lose this battle. But not the war. However he couldn't let Allies to learn all of his plans and secrets. This factory must be destroyed. No matter the cost.

That's why he comes to the controls and decides to made a worst action. He activates the self-destruct sequence, which are counting down from 7 minutes. Seeing the tickling clock made Kurogiri terrified. He don't want to die.

"No, no! What are you doing?" screamed Moya afraid for his life. Chizome couldn't let to destroy the base. There their people in here.

"Our forces are outmatched", simply answered Chizome not seeing anything wrong with that. It's too dangerous to let Allies to get this base. And they have more soldiers back at the headquarters.

Looking at the screens, which shows how their forces loses, and seeing that it impossible to over persuade Akaguro made Kurogiri to run away to save his life and his projects.

Chizome like his colleague decides to pack Tesseract and go away either. However he still wanted to meet the Erskine's 'perfect creation'. He wants to see if kid deserve this power or not. Something tells Chizome that they would meet soon. He couldn't wait.

* * *

While Tank trio continues to shoot at every HYDRA soldier. Dernier and Morita running through the compound with other prisoners. Picking up the fallen weapons of enemies. And giving them to others.

"Keep moving!" screamed Morita before his eye catches boxes full of grenades. That gives him an idea. "Grab those grenades!"

Seeing the free ammunition all prisoners runs to the boxes and throwing them at their enemies blowing them up. It was a true hell for Nazis. Which all of the prisoners promises to give them.

However, either sides needs to leave the base as soon as possible, or it would be their last battle.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14****: Meet of Hero and Stain.**

When Izuku left the jail, he then started to search the ward, which was where his friend imprisoned. He couldn't help but worry about the prisoners he liberated. If they are okay. Fortunately, he heard the sounds of explosions, which tells him that they are okay. Now he can fully concentrate to finding Shoto.

Suddenly he sees in the corridor the small man, which is carrying many blueprints, that is really fits the description. Seeing that super-soldier glaring daggers at him makes Kurogiri run for his life in terror. Izuku wants to chase him but stops when he hears a familiar voice.

"Sergeant. 32557…" someone said.

"Shoto", said Izuku in recognition. He would recognize this voice anywhere. He walks in the room and finds Shoto strapped to a chair. He understood that this room is in one of the testing labs. He runs to his best friend and starts to unstrap him while trying to wake him up. "Shoto? Oh, my God. What they done to you!?"

"Is that…" started Todoroki while trying to wake up.

"It's me. It's Izuku", he answered with smile happy that his best friend is alive. However, he noticed that his face has multiple bruises. They decide that he would be easy to broke him up because of his age.

"Izuku?" Shoto asked in disbelief. He thought that he had been dreaming because of the short man experiments. But now he sees that person near him is real.

"Come on", said Izuku unstrapping the last strap.

"Izuku", said Shoto finally realizing his friend. Getting up from the chair he noticed that Izuku become bigger and taller. Taller than him. What's happened to him?

"I thought you were dead", commented Izuku helping him to stand when Shoto was falling. He still is weak from the experiments.

"I thought you were smaller", commented Shoto sharply back. The last time he saw him he was small, pale and sick. How did the change happen?

"Come on", said Izuku ignoring the question. They don't have time for a talk. Before exiting the lab Izuku sees the map, which shows the destination of many HYDRA bases. He remembers it.

"What happened to you?" continued to persist Shoto. He is not walking without the answers. Unfortunately, his tired body couldn't help but falling to the ground if not Izuku catching it.

"I joined the Army", answered Izuku the short version of his transformation. He wants to tell the Shoto everything. And he will. After they escape the factory.

"Did it hurt?" asked Shoto. He knows that his friend wouldn't tell him anything right now. But he wants to know the state of it.

"A little", answered Izuku. And he didn't lied in comparison to Erskine death the procedure hurt a little. And with these thoughts two friends were trying to exit this place before it's too late. Unknown to both of them that under them is bombs. They don't have enough time. At the same time, prisoners continue to attack the compound shooting every HYDRA soldier at their way coming closer to the main gate. Seeing the last obstacle at his way, the stolen tank obliterates it. Giving the prisoners exit from this nightmarish place. That's finally over. They are free. Now they only need to wait for their young saver. Where is he?

Izuku and Shoto continues to escape this factory. It's become easier when Shoto finally wake up and starts to walk by himself. They enters the main hall and they only need to cross it to exit this hell.

However before they could do it suddenly explosion started causing them almost to fall down. After the first explosion, another happens and another, and another. All of this explosions made the fire and stops their only passageway, which made them to climb higher on the stairs to find another way out. And they find it in the bridge at the highest area.

What both of them didn't expect that they were greeted by two unpleasant people. People who started HYDRA in the first place

"Captain America! How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films", greeted Chizome with sneer surprising two teens walking at the bridge.

Izuku never seen Akaguro in person but because of Erskine's past he learnt that this man is _Stain_ of this world. When he finally met him, he is disgust with him. This man starts HYDRA, orders to kill many people included Dr. Erskine, enslave soldiers like an animals. He is not gonna get away from this.

"When I first learnt that the government lets a _child_ be experimented and let them to fight _their_ war. I understood that our society not only corrupted but also cowardly", continued Akaguro with disgust as Izuku is stepping on the bridge. Chizome still couldn't let go that they using Adolescents as weapons. Corrupted bastards. "So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. I still couldn't believe that he would chose a teenager Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive."

Izuku couldn't hold much longer. Dr. Erskine helped him to achieve his dream. He is good man. And he is not gonna let this sadist to insult his memories about him. Not on his watch. With theese thoughts Izuku runs to the Akaguro and suddenly punches him in the face saying, "You've got no idea. And don't you dare insult Dr. Erskine. He is better man than you ever was."

"Haven't I?" asked Chizome while nursing his cheek. The punch somehow _moved Akaguro's skin _and showing something red under his eye. This punch surprised Chizome however. He knew that kid is strong because of serum. He couldn't imagine that he _so_ strong. It hurts. Well if kid wants to fight. He will get it.

Akaguro goes to hit Izuku but Izuku protects himself with his shield making a large dent in there, which surprises the duo. The shield made from steel and he made such a large dent with _one punch_. Chizome's assault didn't ended with that. He then takes his katana and tries to slash his opponent. Fortunately Izuku blocks every swing of katana with his shield but the last swing makes him to fall. However Izuku grabbed hold of the bars and kicked HYDRA leader to send him flying off the other side stopping Akaguro from killing him.

As they fight, nobody noticed as Kurogiri pulls a leaver and the catwalk they are standing on retracts to either side separating them. Arnim thought that this fight could continue for hours. And both of sides didn't had a time to do it. They will blown up if they couldn't escape in time. He don't like Chizome however he is his only chance to survive. He wants to live you know.

Seeing that their battle is interrupted by Kurogiri Chizome decides to let Izuku know that he is true masterpiece.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" Chizome announced before doing something that nobody guessed. He peels off the _skin_ on his face to reveal that _his true face_. It revealed that he had no nose, bald and his ears almost invisible. The most disturbing thing was his red skin. He truly wears the title _Red Skull. _Literally.

For the boys it was most horrifying they ever saw in their life. The more for Izuku. He heard that Chizome because of incomplete serum got some side-effects. But he couldn't imagine them being so terrifying. He really was lucky to keep his old skin.

"I no longer just Chizome Akaguro. I am Red Skull!" he announced not caring that he traumatized two boys for life while opening the case and showing them Tesseract. "And I will _stain _this world red with the Tesseract."

He thought that his speech will send terror to the heart of boys. However…

"You don't have one of those, do you?" asked Shoto his best friend not hearing the nonsense of Red Skull. Izuku only could simply shake his hand as 'no'. He was busy staring at the glowing blue cube. It thing was glowing the same light as HYDRA cartridges. He just understood that this thing was using as power source for all their weapons.

"You are deluded, _Captain teen_", he continued with sneer while walking towards elevator and throwing his _face_ to the pit of fire. "You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!"

"Then how come you're running?" Izuku asked with confidence seeing his opponent retreat.

"I am not running away _Captain_", answered Skull with smirk. "I am giving you an opportunity to live your life. You see despite some _rumors_ about me. I always had a principle in my life. _To never kill or hurt children_. That's reason why I decide to let you go. To go away from the war. To enjoy your adolescence. Otherwise I wouldn't had a choice but to _kill you_."

With these words, the door of elevator closes. Taking HYDRA scientists away to escape.

Seeing that his enemies escaped Izuku understood that they're almost out of time. They need to go away from here and fast. "Come on, let's go up", he screamed to Shoto before both of them running to the higher area.

* * *

When they finally enter the elevator Kurogiri thought that he saved. That with Akaguro he is safe. Unfortunately he is wrong.

"Sir? Are we going to the roof?" he asked question to Skull who didn't even bothered to cover his face any longer. He didn't seen the need to do it. World must know what is perfection. The doors open to reveal a plane. That put Kurogiri in confusion. He knows that this plane have only one place. How will he escape? "What about me? Where will I sit?"

Red Skull didn't answers his question. He just gives Moya his car keys. The Doctor is too valuable to lose. He the threatened Kurogiri, "Not a scratch, Doctor. Not a scratch."

With these words both HYDRA scientists on their chosen vehicles escaping the factory thinking about their next step.

* * *

After their enemies left Izuku and Shoto get to the highest floor, beneath them everything is on fire, they have to reach the other side of the room fast. Seeing a thin gantry, they decides to use this it as a bridge. Unfortunately that thing is slowly falling to the fire. They need to hurry.

"Let's go. One at a time", commanded Izuku to Shoto. His friend needs freedom more than he does.

Shoto slowly and carefully walking on the gantry. He knows one wrong move and he is dead. Unfortunately on the halfway gantry starts slowly collapsing. Seeing that he only got seconds, he runs to the other side unscratched. However, the gantry finally slid down behind him. Closing only way out. Izuku stuck on the other side without way to escape.

"Gotta be a rope or something!" screamed Shoto frantically searching for something to help his friend.

"Just go! Get out of here!" ordered Izuku thinking for his way out.

"No! Not without you!" argued Shoto. His friend come to save him when he lost any hope to escape. He couldn't let Izuku die in this place. Both of them will return home. Together.

Izuku knows that his time slowly dropping away. He needs to act now. He doesn't have a choice. That's the reason he backed up all the way to the end and then run at full speed towards the edge and jumped off with great force. Then explosion happens at the same time. Dust and smoke covering him.

This stunt made Shoto hold his breath in horror. He is surprised to see that Izuku can jump so high. He was afraid about the life of his friend. He didn't know if he alive or not after this explosion. He could only wait.

One second.

Two.

Three.

Did the fire burn him?

Suddenly the loud sound startled him making him look down and see that someone is grabbing the edge of the railing. He come closer and sees that this someone is Izuku. That makes him smile. He is alive.

"I told you. You are reckless", commented Shoto pulling him up.

"I know. Let's get out of here", he ordered before running away with Shoto behind him.

After some running, they finally exit to the compound to see many soldiers lying everywhere dead. Izuku understood that the prisoners truly give them hell. They need to find prisoners and show them the US base. It wouldn't be difficult to find them. You just need to choose the way where many destruction.

* * *

After escaping the base and going far away from it the prisoners decide to stop and catches their breath. However some of them decided to stay for _someone else_.

"Why we are stopped? We should continue to run. What we are waiting for?" commented one of the soldiers.

"Not for what. For _who_?" answered Dugan. He decides to wait for the teens to get back. "It's little we can do for him. After he saved us"

"But we don't know if he is alive, Dugan" said Gabe. "You saw the explosions at the factory. He probably have caught in them. I don't want to think like this. But you need to open your eyes. The _Kid_ couldn't survive it."

Dugan didn't want to believe it but he couldn't help but agree with them. He's dead. The only thing they could do is to continue to go to the base and tell them about his sacrifice. It's pity. He wanted to be his friend. Fortunately the destiny on his side today.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Izuku called running with Shoto behind to them. His arrival surprised everyone. They thought that the kid dead but he survive. It's incredible. Some of the soldiers decided to greet him.

"Well, glad to see you alive, Captain", commented Dugan jokingly. Happy that they are alive. "Also Shoto is that your friend you told us about?"

"Yes, he is", answered Shoto. "Guys meet my best friend Izuku Midoriya."

At his greeting, Izuku only could to smile and wave shyly. Still couldn't use to large groups. Suddenly he felt like something is poking his shoulder making him look to the left and he sees that the poking person is Falsworth. "I thought that you just our hallucination. Or our dream", he explained making everyone to laugh.

"If this is a dream I don't want to wake up", commented Gabe with laugh. "When you told us about your friend. We thought that he is 17 years old. Not 25. When did he become so strong. Three years ago."

"I am 18 now. And some months ago", Izuku answered surprising all people around him. They couldn't believe he is so young but he had many accomplishments. "I explain everything when we will continue to move."

"Izuku, Shoto, Morita", said Jacques referring to their 'strange' names. "Where did you get these names?"

"From Japan", answered Jim before continuing on his home language. "And I happy that I am not the only Japanese man in the America. Glad to meet you both."

"Likewise", both Izuku and Shoto said in their native language.

"Hey stop talking on your language. We are on the move", said Dugan. He didn't like that they were talking at the language that only some could understand. What did they talk about. "What the plan, _Cap_?"

His question made every soldier to look at the Izuku with questionable glances. It was nerving him.

"Are you talking to _m-me_?" asked Izuku in disbelief. Why an overgrown man would ask a question to kid.

"No he talking to the tree. Of course he talking to you guy", answered Falsworth dryly.

"But I am just a guy", said Izuku to made them see that he just a normal guy who didn't know what to do. However, his words made something unexpected. It made them laugh but not at him. They are laughing as if he just told them the funniest joke in the world.

"Yeah we know that you are just a guy", said Dugan while laughing. "But you are the guy that can break into a secret base, break out the war prisoners, started a liberation and blew up an entire base. And I don't care if you are even _a baby_. You saved our butts back there. When nobody even thought to do it. That's why we asking 'What the plan, _Cap_?'"

These words made Izuku almost cry with happiness. Nobody told something so kind to him. Seeing the smiles on every soldier made Izuku understand that they agree with Dugan. They all believe in him. They don't care if he is kid. Because actions told louder than words. They accepted him as one of them. As a soldier.

"Okay. I can contact to the camp with that thing", he answered while pulling out a device. Only to be disappointed because the transponder is fried and burned. It looks like that this thing didn't survive the fire in the factory. "Okay. Then we should go as I told you back there. If we go to the northwest all night then we will get to the US base by the morning. Are you all ready?"

"YEAH!" all of them bellowed to their saver.

"Then let's go!" he continued with his new 'Cap' voice.

"YES!" they continued to cheer.

With the cheers, Izuku led prisoners to the base. But not as a guy. This mission changed him. He is not a boy anymore. He is a _soldier_. His dream is finally come true. Now only thing he needs to do is make sure that the war prisoners will come to the base. And become a court-marshalled for a treason. But he don't care about it. It will be tomorrow. Today he is soldier. And he is happy.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15****: Finally a Soldier.**

_Italy, US Army Camp_

After letting Izuku to jump out of the plane Peggy, Masaru and Mitsuki flew back to the base. They didn't want to leave him alone at the enemy's territory but they hadn't had a choice or else the plane would be destroyed .

When they got back, a angry Col. Phillips greeted them. Who is not happy that they stole a plane, flew to the enemy territory without any permission and left _a civilian _to the enemy's hands. Right now, he screams at Masaru and Mitsuki for their insubordination.

"I can't believe you did it!" screamed Phillips in the hangar. "You know your stunt could reveal our location!? We should be happy that they didn't decide to do it! I can understood Agent Shield and Bakugo. They are women they don't know the meaning of war. But you Masaru hope for our aviation. Just decide to risk all our lives only to fly two women and boy to the HYDRA base. Shame on you!"

At his words, Masaru only could to look down in the shame. But he didn't have any regrets about his actions. He would always help Mitsuki and her friends. Mitsuki could only look with frown at her friend. It's not his fault. She persuades him to fly them to Austria. If it wasn't for her he would be chewing toy for colonel. It's all her fault.

"It's not his fault", said Mitsuki loudly. "I asked him to fly us over there. It's my responsibility. If you want to find anyone guilty then it's me."

"Ms. Bakugo the fact that you can bully anyone even soldiers to do your bidding is not surprising me at all", Chester continued with sneer. With every word Phillips screamed at them, Mitsuki wanted to smack him in the face. However, it will only could give more problems. She wouldn't do it. Yet. "It's still didn't changed the fact about your AWOL. I am sorry Masaru but I don't have a choice debar you from the next missions. Consider yourself fired. "

With these words, Masaru could only gapped with horror. He couldn't believe it. He is not pilot anymore. It's over. There nothing he could do. Fortunately, he had someone who could.

"If he go away then heck I am going too!" she screamed Mitsuki. She is not gonna let some old man to bully her _real_ and _only_ friend. She gonna to gamble with him. She knows that it's risky but she should try. For Masaru. "And with me going my modifications, my transports, my weapons, everything. You just lost only super soldier you had. Let's see how you can win without my weapons."

Phillips didn't want to admit it but she is right. Without super-soldier army, they lost any advantage against HYDRA. They need years to decipher this genetic code. With her weapons, they could even the odds. Losing the contract with Bakugo Industries would losing all fighting chances. He didn't have a choice but to compel with her demands. He starts to respect Bakugo. Maybe she is woman but she knows how to talk.

"Whatever. Do whatever you want", Col. Phillips said grumpily walking away. "I have more important things to do. Like a talk with Agent Shield and writing a letter to Senator Brandt about the death of his '_soldier-actor'_."

With these words, he left the hangar leaving Mitsuki and Masaru alone. They also exhale a breath they were holding. Relaxed that their problems are over. At least for now.

"Oh. I don't have a words", commented Masaru with opened jaw. "Thank you for saving me. But it was too risky to gamble on it. He could agree. I am not worth it."

"_No, you are_", argued Mitsuki back. "It's my entire fault. He is right. I agree on this idea in the first place. I did bully you to fly us there. I was only telling the truth."

"I disagree with you", answered Masaru louder. "You didn't _bully _me at all. I agreed with your decision. I am just as guilty as you. Phillips can't talk to you like that. It's a lie!"

"Thank you for your kind words. Nobody said such words before. What colonel said for me it was a normal thing", confessed Mitsuki almost tearing up from his kindness. "Still I couldn't let him to scream at you like that. I don't have many people who I can call friends. And I wouldn't let my only friend to be fired because of my stubbornness."

"I am your only friend?" asked Masaru in disbelief. Who couldn't believe that person as Mitsuki could be without friends. She is smart, funny, brave and beautiful maybe a little loud but it's not important. How person like this could be alone. "I can't imagine Bakugo to be without friends. I think you have tons of friends."

"They are not friends, they are _vultures_", admitted Mitsuki with a sad frown. She didn't want to tell anybody about her life. But she trusts Masaru. He have right to know. "They only want to know Bakugo Industries heiress. They don't wanna to know about _me_. For them I only exist as pretty moneybag or weapon constructor. The second I lose the money nobody would need me."

"Well, then all of them are _idiots_!" said Masaru in outrage. He couldn't believe that people looks at Mitsuki like that. She is more than pretty and more than weapon constructor is. She is kind soul who wants just to help. She don't deserve such attitude to herself. "You don't deserve such awful words. You are more than just pretty dame. You can build planes, tanks, weapons etc. If people can't see it than they don't deserve _you_ at all. It's their fault that they don't wanna meet such a good person as Mitsuki Bakugo."

Mitsuki was surprised. Masaru is the first person who sees her as _who she is_. Not as moneybag, as pretty face, or weapon constructor, but as her. She couldn't believe her ears. She never met a kind person as Masaru. It was too good to be true.

"Thank you", she whispered to him. She wanted to tell him more but she didn't want to risk her friendship with him.

"Anytime" he answered her with smile. However, he had some dilemma for a while. After meeting with Peggy and Izuku he couldn't understand why Mitsuki agree to fly them there. He knows that she is responsible person. She wouldn't let go a teen to the enemy's territory without a reason. But what exactly the reason? "Say. Can I ask you a question?"

His question put Mitsuki's brain at stop. This is it. In the plane, he told them about a place with Fondue. He wants to ask her on the date. She never thought that Masaru could think of her more than just a friend. She never denied her growing feelings either but always stopped them. She didn't want to lose her only friend to relationship. But maybe she should try…

"Fine you win", she said with her pink cheeks. "But I got a busy week. How about we move our date to the next Tuesday? Which place is your Fondue café?"

"N-no i-I d-didn't m-meant t-that. N-no I m-meant it. I… I want it. I want it but not r-right n-now.", stuttered Masaru with blushing face which rivaled Izuku's. He never denied that he wanted to date Mitsuki but not like this and right now. Seeing Mitsuki's confusion he continues, "That wasn't my question."

"Oh, sorry", she chuckled with embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she almost got caught. "Ask away."

"Why did you decide to help them?" he asked seriously finally dropping a bomb. "Mitsuki I know that you are responsible person and you wouldn't let an inexperienced teen to go to the warzone without a reason? I just want to know which reason."

"I knew Doctor Erskine", she said. She knew that Masaru would like to know her reason. And after everything she didn't have any restrains to hold her truth from her only friend. Seeing confusion on his face she explains, "You don't get it. Do you? When I started to help Erskine with his project, I expected that he be just like others. However, he wasn't. He is kind compassion man who wants to stop this war from killing all of us. We actually had a lot in common. Both of us were born in countries, which is our enemies. Nobody trusted us because of our nationally. And Izuku. Abraham chose him, as a soldier who will end this war. I decided to trust Erskine's decision."

For Masaru it was a shock. He didn't imagine such connection between doctor and her. But thinking about it makes him to see many similarities. Both of them had problems with America, both honest people who wants to help others. Erskine was a truly good man.

"Do you regret your choice now?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No. Not even slightest", Mitsuki answered with smile. "And I don't think that Peggy and Izuku regrets either."

"You know it's pity about Peggy", Masaru said with frown. "You could protect me but not her. I afraid what colonel could do with her."

"Yes, you right", she agreed with frown. She knows that she couldn't protect Peggy. She is on her own now.

"What we can do?" he asked rhetorically.

"Wait", she simply answered. They needs to wait for Izuku's appearance or for Peggy's fate. That the only thing they can do.

Fortunately, they don't need to wait so long.

* * *

At the same time Phillips is dictates the letter to Brandt about the Izuku's 'death'. He didn't know that he dead for sure. However, Colonel is experienced commander. He knows that the mission of this scale is imminent death even for all army. What is there to say about the one teen? He didn't want to admit it but Izuku Midoriya is dead. And that's his fault for not stopping him.

"Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Izuku Midoriya went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Midoriya killed in action. Period", Chester dictates the words to corporal grimly. He never didn't want him to die. He wanted only to protect him from his dreams. And he failed.

At these words, Peggy enters the tent while carrying photos and documents. She heard that Col. Phillips already announced that Izuku is dead. But they don't know for sure. He could be alive. He must be.

"The last surveillance flight is back. No sign of activity", Peggy said showing him pictures. No signs of life.

"Go get a cup of coffee, Corporal", ordered Phillips.

"Yes, sir", he said leaving the room. Leaving the colonel and agent alone.

Both of them were staying and starring each other's in the eyes. Both of them need to talk about all of this. He wanted to know what female agent was thinking about letting him go. And she wants to know her own fate. What will happened to her after this stunt?

"I hope you are happy, Agent Shield. You let a _boy_ to so a stupid thing and now he pays for it with his life", he began showing disdain for her actions. "I can't touch Bakugo and Tingles. She's rich and she's the Army's number one weapons contractor. He's the best pilot of this generation. You are neither one."

"With respect, sir, I don't regret my actions. And I don't think Captain Midoriya did either", she argued back with honest. She is telling truth she as Masaru and Mitsuki regret nothing. They do want they need to do.

"What makes you think I give a damn about your _opinions?_" Chester asked with sarcasm. That's why he believes that women can't be at the war. Their feelings could jeopardize all war. This is results. "I took a chance with you, Agent Shield. And now America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead, cause you had a _crush_ and forgot to use your head."

"It wasn't that. I had faith", she said with blushing face. She didn't deny that Izuku is attractive and _maybe_ she is having a little crush on him. However, she decides to help him because she believes in him.

"Well, I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down", he said with frown. He is right. Without Super soldier and with so many lost soldiers they wouldn't last long. In addition, senator's star spangled goose, which hatches golden eggs, is dead. He will be so angry when he would learnt. To survive they need a miracle. Fortunately, they have one.

Suddenly the soldiers starts running around and talking excitedly at the camp_._ That put these two in question. What exactly made them so alive? And why they go to the edge of the camp? "What the hell's going on out there?" asked Chester while exiting the tent.

They follow the crowd to the edge of the camp. And what they saw made them astonished. They sees many people coming their way. By attire and some bruises, it looks like they are prisoners. However what surprised them more that at the front it's Izuku who leading them. It means that he did it. He saved them. And he didn't saved only some soldiers. By the size of the crowd, it looks like he saved all prisoners.

"Look who it is!" cheered one of the soldiers happy to see his saved friends. Everyone then cheers and claps their hands as prisoners enters the camp.

When Izuku came to Phillips and Peggy, he finally stopped. There so much things to him to explain. Such as HYDRA plans and their power source, Akaguro's war map, and his escape to the factory. He also knows that what he did is treason and must pay for it. First, he needs to make sure that injured people are treated.

"Some of there's men need medical attention", Izuku said while saluting.

"Medic, we got wounded", one of the soldiers called nurse.

"Right over here", answered the nurse who is started to treat wounded prisoners.

"I know what you gonna to say", started Izuku already ready for whatever punishment colonel could think of. "That's the reason I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

However, colonel didn't want to punish him at all. Why should he? Because he broke some rules? Everybody breaking them. It's pale in comparison of this accomplishment. He did something what no man would ever accomplish to do. When Izuku jumps on the grenade it shows, Chester that kid have guts. When he screamed at him it showing them that, he have balls. Now he liberated entire base _alone_. Even groups of overgrown people couldn't do something more closely to this. He finally understood why Erskine chose Izuku to be a first super-soldier. He is incredible. And have infinite potential. He is a _soldier_. No, he is a true _hero_.

"That won't be necessary, _soldier_", Chester said the last part with a smile. Izuku's face blighted. Does that mean? "Also welcome back from mission, _Captain._"

"Yes, sir", he answered with brightness smile. It's means that he finally did it. He earn the Phillips's respect.

"Faith, huh?" Chester asked with smirk while looking at happy Peggy. He then walks away helping wounded guide to the medic.

Peggy is still standing at the same place looking at Izuku with a calm and happy expression. She is happy that he is alive but she is not pleased that he didn't contact her all this time. He could contact her when he liberated the base they could take all of them back to camp. At least when he landed to made them know that he alive. She is gonna get the answers from him right here and right now.

"You're late", she said displeasingly.

"Couldn't call my ride", he answered sheepishly her while holding up the broken transponder. It looks like this thing didn't survive the fall or the fire. Explaining her why he didn't contacted them as soon as possible.

Understanding his reasons Peggy smiled at him. She is happy that he survived and proof everybody that he is a _true_ soldier.

"You really got taller, huh "Cap"", Shoto asked with a smirk from the crowd looking at soldiers who finally acknowledged his best friend. "Is it permanent?"

"So far. Yeah", Izuku answered with smirk.

"Hey! Let's hear it for Soldier Hero: Captain America", announced Shoto to the crowd. That made all of them to cheer and clap more.

Izuku is standing in the center of the crowd with a goofy smile on his face. He couldn't believe his happiness. These people finally acknowledged him. Not as actor. But as soldier. They believe in him. They trusts him. He finally did it. His dream have come true. He is finally a soldier.

* * *

The news about Izuku's accomplishments reached to the whole world. This news encouraged The Allies to fight harder. All prisoners had given rights to go back to their home. And Izuku himself is earn himself an award: Medal of Honor. He is supposed to be in America to receive this award from Senator Brandt himself.

Brandt is pleased about the Midoriya's accomplishments. He already thought the story he will tell at the banquet. The story about how _he_ saw _a true potential _in him when _nobody _didn't even noticed him. How _he_ put Izuku at the 'front'. He already hearing the praise he will get from the people. And nothing will change his mood. At least that what he thought.

"I am honored to present this medal for valor to my personal friend and pupil, Soldier Hero: Captain America!" he announced to the crowd making them clap for hands. However, the something happened.

He didn't appeared.

"Captain America!" he repeated turning around but there is still no one there.

"Captain, that's your cue!" he repeated much louder thinking that kid didn't heard him. Senator starts to worry. The more he didn't appeared the more he getting embarrassed. Hearing sounds of footsteps puts Brandt at ease.

However it's not Izuku who enters the podium but Gary, Brandt's aide.

"He is not here", whispered Gary.

""Not here" means not in the stage?" whispery asked Senator hoping that Izuku almost on their podium.

"No. Not here means that he is not in America at all", ended Gary shocking Brandt. "He stayed in the Europe."

This revelation puts Brandt in the difficult situation. Without Midoriya he can't achieve his ideas about popularity and to improve his social status higher. He is done without Izuku.

"I thought he'd be taller", said his thoughts aloud the legendary General Stan Lee. He expected the Super-Soldier to be much taller than, that person at the podium. He also heard that Captain America is young blonde man with blue eyes.

"I heard he is teenager with green hair, green eyes and freckles", commented Major Kohei Horikoshi conflicting the thoughts of Stan Lee.

However that didn't answer the question everybody are asking. Where is Captain America?


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16****: At the Bar.**

_London, __Allied HQ_

Meanwhile in the London at the Underground Allied HQ Izuku is looking at the map of Europe, while wearing the military uniform. After his achievement, he truly deserves the rank of Captain, becoming the youngest Captain in history. He decided to not go back to America and decided to stay in London. He finally proves the people his worth he is not gonna stay as actor. Right now, he is marking the map of Europe to point the locations of HYDRA's bases, factories, weapon storages etc.

"The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic", he said while marking the spot on the map. "And the sixth one was… about here, 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot Line", Izuku continued nervously while soldier takes the map while away. Despite his new photographic memory, he couldn't remember the all locations. He looked at the map only for a second. He looks at the Peggy and sheepishly answered, "I just got a quick look."

"Well, nobody's perfect", Peggy joked back to reassure him. No matter that, it's not all HYDRA bases. The locations he pointed is more than they knew before. It's still more than enough.

"Hey. Are you not supposed to be at America? To pick your medal right now?" asked Mitsuki in confusion while greeted both of them.

"I am officially decide that I am off from press circuit", Izuku answered honestly. He thought that if he goes back to the America then Brandt would put him in more shows and parties, which he didn't want to go at all. He already decide that he will fight in the war and will go back home when the fight will end. In addition, what bad will happen if he wouldn't appear at one event.

"Midoriya", announced Phillips making himself known to the group. "You just embarrassed the United States Senator in front of the room full of reporters ten members of parliament."

With every word, Izuku winced in worry. He didn't liked Brandt so much but didn't want to put in trouble. It's look like he is screwed now. Fortunately he isn't.

Seeing worry at Izuku's face, Phillips just smiles and gives him the medal saying, "You deserve a medal just for that."

"Did you figure it out what that is yet?" he asked looking at the cartridge in Mitsuki's hands.

At mention of this thing Mitsuki's smile become grim. She couldn't understand what power this object uses. She have many hypothesis. However, none of them is good ones.

"You know if you believe Midoriya. This is the most powerful explosive known to man", she explained in the grim tone.

"If?" Izuku asked fearfully. It's surprised that loud person such as Mitsuki became calm quiet and gloom.

"Well either you're wrong or Akaguro's rewritten the laws of physics", she answered darkly before walking away to her lab.

The trio stays at the one place thinking about Mitsuki's words. They didn't know how powerful HYDRA weapons is. But they knew one thing for sure. The war just become harder.

Later Izuku, Peggy and Chester discusses their next move. They are looking at Midoriya's map, which shows all HYDRA factories.

"These are the weapon factories we know about", explained Izuku showing the soldiers marks he left on the map. "Sergeant Todoroki said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map."

"Agent Shield, coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base", ordered Phillips.

"What about us?" asked Peggy.

"We are gonna set a fire under Chizome Akaguro's ass", explained Colonel before looking at Izuku with smirk. "What do you say, Midoriya? It's your map, you think you can wipe HYDRA off of it?"

Izuku is shocked. He couldn't believe that Colonel finally gives him a mission. A true mission. Moreover, not some easy one. It's a mission to wipe out HYDRA. A task for a true soldier. He will complete it. But he couldn't do it alone. He needs a team.

"Yes, sir", Midoriya answered with a salute. "I'll need a team."

"We're already putting together the best men", said Phillips already thinking about which people will be in the team.

"With all due respect, sir. So am I", argued Izuku back, surprising everybody. He knows that the team, which Chester putting together will be, consist of the best men. However, Izuku knows that in the war soldiers must not only be best at what they do but they also needs to trust each other. And he knows perfect people for this job.

* * *

When Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier were freed from the HYDRA. They were gifted by two weeks' vacation in the England. And they decided to relax at the most important place in the world. The bar.

After everything that's happened they thought that nothing will ever surprise them. How they wrong. They are surprised when they met Izuku and Shoto who tells them that he needs them for a team to destroy HYDRA.

"So, let's get this straight", started Dugan slowly wanting to know if he is hearing it right.

"We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?" asked Gabe in bewilderment.

"Pretty much", answered Izuku. He didn't wanted to put these people in danger after everything that's happened to the them. But these soldiers are the first ones who didn't saw him as a kid or as an experiment or as an actor or as celebrity. They sees him as _a soldier_. There only ones he can completely trust. In addition, Shoto said him that they are too stupid to agree with this idea.

"Sounds rather fun, actually", commented Falsworth excitedly.

"I'm in", answered Morita while blenching.

"We're in", said Gabe and Dernier while laughing at French joke.

"Hell, I'll always fight", agreed Dugan excitedly knowing that he will have a chance to give a payback to Nazis. However, there is two important thing that must to do before the fight. "But you got to do two thing for me."

"What's that?" asked Izuku in confusion.

"Well, if we going back to this hell. Then we would need a _brave_ leader who will guide us to it", he said with smirk while looking at Midoriya. Everyone understood which leader he meant. "Understood what I mean?"

"I think yes", he answered knowing the hidden question. "But will you let _a kid _to guide all of you to Hell Gate."

"You save all our lives back there", explained Dum Dum. "We don't know any more brave and strong as you. We will go after you even in the real hell."

"Thank you. I agree I will become your leader", said Midoriya with new confidence. "But what the second thing?"

"Open a tab", answered Dugan wanting another drink.

"I don't think they would sell me…" began Midoriya as he knows that he is still adolescent and they wouldn't sell him anything. However, he forgot that he now looks like 18 years old. The looks the table gives him makes him remember about his looks "Oh. Yeah. Still can't get used to it."

"Well, that was easy", commented Gabe seeing that Izuku without a question goes to the barcounter.

"Another round for this table", ordered Izuku.

"Where are they putting all this stuff?" asked poor keeper in shock. These people almost drunk an entire barrel. And they want more. It looks like it will be a long night.

* * *

Seeing that his best friend's negotiation is over. And that he won it. Shoto joins Izuku at the barcounter. Meanwhile In the background everyone's singing _"There's a Tavern in Town"_.

"See? I told you. They're all idiots", jokes Shoto sitting near him.

"How about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" asked Izuku curiously. In these missions, he would need Todoroki's moral support. He don't think that he can do it without him.

"Hell, no", answered Shoto shocking Izuku. It looks like he will fight without his best friend. Seeing a frown at Midoriya's face, Todoroki smirks and continues, "That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him. But you're keeping the outfit, right?"

"You know what?" asked Izuku himself while looking at poster of one of his shows, which is cancelled for obvious reasons. At first, he thought that his costume is hideous and mockery to army. But now he kind of felt attached to it after all his achievements. However, the suit needs a slightly changes. And he have some new ideas for it. "It's kind of growing on me."

For Izuku it is a one of the best days in his life. People finally recognized him as a soldier. They give him a serious mission, which will decide the outcome of the war. Soldiers agreed to fight with him on that task. They even made him a leader. Everything is finally becoming better for him. There nothing that could made this day better.

Fortunately it could be.

Suddenly singing in the bar stops as someone enters it. It's someone is Peggy. But there is something different about her. She is not wearing her usual uniform. She wears a tight fitting purple dress, which suits her perfectly. All soldiers are starring at her with wide eyes. However, that didn't phased her at all. She used to it. She have a task to do. She then walks to the Izuku and Shoto.

"Captain", she greets Izuku shyly.

"Agent Shield", he greeted her back while stammering. He is surprised by her dress like all people in the bar. It makes her beautiful. He don't want to even break eye contact with her. Fortunately for him, she doesn't want it either.

"Ma'am", greeted Shoto while curious about this girl. And what her relationship with Izuku? It would be interesting.

"Mitsuki has some equipment for you to try", she said. "Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good", he answered. He was waiting for a long time to meet Mitsuki. It will be a good moment to tell her about his ideas about his uniform.

"I see you top squad is prepping for duty", Peggy says looking at how Izuku's team is partying.

"You don't like music?" asked Shoto.

"I do, actually", she shot back not even breaking eye contact with Midoriya. "I might even, when this is all over, go dancing."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Shoto in honestly confusion.

"_The right partner_", she answered seriously still looking at Izuku's eyes. Her answer shocked both men. But the most one is Izuku. Because that's was the same words he told her in cab on that day. He just become speechless. "08:00, Captain."

With these words, she left both boys standing there with gapping jaws. Shoto was the first one who comes to his senses and wakes his best friend by giving him a slightly push.

"Yes, ma'm. I'll be there", Izuku said to her, almost stuttering from shock. Something like this, he couldn't imagine in years. Now these is happening. Beautiful woman in the dress talks to him and is not disturbing by his stammering. Maybe the is a chance for him…

"I'm invisible. I'm…I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream", joked Shoto making Izuku to look at him. "At this rate Natsuo will need _us_ to meet some girls."

"Yeah you are right. Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend", reassured Izuku jokingly.

"Why do you think she's got a friend?" asked Shoto in confusion. Didn't both of them…

"It's obvious", Izuku answered with smile. "She hadn't noticed you when she came here. And between you and me. You have an exotic look. If she is not so interesting in you then it means that she got a friend. Well whoever this guy is he is very lucky one."

Shoto could only stand still and look at Izuku like he had just grown two more heads. He couldn't believe that his best friend didn't even noticed that Peggy is very _interested_ in him. However, it should be expecting. Izuku never had any positive contact with opposite gender. Now finally one woman notice him. Of course he wouldn't even noticed it.

"_It looks like serum can't cured denseness"_, he thought deadpanning. _"Well he wouldn't be Izuku if he did stop being dense. Hope he will understand it soon."_

"Serum didn't cured your denseness", he said at loud making Izuku confused. What is Shoto thinking?

However, it didn't change the fact that the next day will be special.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17****: Heartbreaks and Shields.**

_Allied HQ_

The next day Mitsuki tries to examine HYDRA cartridge, which Izuku brings with him. She still couldn't believe that this glowing thing is actually a huge power source for their weapons. It's sounds too big to be a true. However that didn't stop her curiosity to study it. But she examines it using a machine inside the glass chamber. She is not insane enough to study it without precautions.

"Emission signature is unusual. Alpha and beta ray neutral. Though I doubt Midoriya picked up on that. Seems harmless enough. Hard to see what all the fuss is about", explained Mitsuki to others in the room.

"You think Izuku overrating much?" asked Masaru in confusion. "I mean he had such levels of stress in the last days. Maybe he just imagines them to be so scary and powerful."

"I hope so. Or else we in grave danger", she answered at loud. "However I couldn't help but to agree with him that this blue glow is terrifying."

Masaru could only nod in agreement. He agrees that the glowing is spooks even him. Mitsuki then removes a glowing pellet. Then unexpected happened. The big explosion suddenly appeared and sends engineers flying across the room. Fortunately Masaru covers Mitsuki saving both of them from harm.

"Mitsuki are you okay?" asked Masaru in worry.

"Yeah, I am. But my head", she answers with biggest headache in her life. Realizing her position with Masaru she blushes and clears her throat, "Well first of all, can you get up?"

"Yeah, I think I can", he answers with embarrassment while getting up.

"Second of all, you write that down", Mitsuki orders one of the engineers. "And what time is it?"

"Almost 08:00", said engineer.

"Masaru can you guide Izuku here?" she asked him remembering their scheduled meeting. "Or else he would get lost."

"He is not little. He would find the way himself", said Masaru.

"Masaru just find him", she ordered.

With these words Masaru left the room. Both of them didn't know the problems which Izuku will have.

* * *

_Somewhere else in the building_

Meanwhile, Izuku walks around the building trying to find a lab. However the structures of the entire building have the same rooms. It's easy to get lost. Searching for the help he finds a young woman with average height, blonde hair and slightly older than him. Her name is private Lorraine. She is also Col. Chester's secretary.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Ms. Bakugo" asked Izuku politely. Normally he would be nervous wreck around women. However with experience of Peggy he can now talk with them without problems. If they don't try to flirt with him.

"He's in with Colonel Phillips", she answers rudely not even looking at him, reading a newspaper. Hearing the answer, Izuku perches on the edge of a desk to wait for Mitsuki. However when private looks up and sees that the man is _Captain America_ her demeanor is completely changes. The chance to become the woman of the Hero of the America is not so often. She will use it. She then shows him the newspaper showing his rescue mission. "Of course you're welcome to wait. I read about what you did."

"Oh! The…yeah! Well, that's you know? Just doin' what needed to be done", he said while stammering in nervous fright. He maybe learns how to talk with girls. However he didn't learnt how to act when woman _flirts_ with him.

"Sounded like more than that", she continues to flirt with him making Izuku uncomfortable. "You saved nearly four hundred men."

"Really, it's not a big deal", he said trying to sound casual. And failing at it.

"Tell that to their wives", she counters while walking up to him making Izuku more nervous.

"Uh…I don't think they were all married", he said with red blush covering his entire face. She is too close to him.

"You're a hero", she said with smirk. It looks like she is getting on him.

"Well, that…you know? That…that depends on the definition of it really" he answers while trying to walk away. Unfortunately he didn't go so far as she grabs hold of his tie.

"The women of America, they owe you their thanks", she continues while dragging him to the corner of the office. "And uh…seeing as they're not here." [_drags him to the corner of the office and kisses him_]

Lorraine then does something unexpected that surprises even him. She kisses him on the lips.

Izuku couldn't believe what's happening to him. One minute he was searching for Mitsuki, the next minute he is kissing by a pretty woman. However it's not like he imagine his first kiss. It's supposed to happen with woman who he will love. And he doesn't even know this woman. He only hopes that nobody would see them. Unfortunately someone did.

"Captain!" called the familiar British voice.

Turning around the duo sees their interrupter and separates from each others. It's Peggy. And she is not looking happy. It looks like she is ready to beat both of them.

"We're ready for you. If you're not otherwise _occupied_", she said the last part annoyed even with hint of hurt and disappoint.

"Agent Shield, wait", he calls back running after her to explain himself.

"Looks like finding a partner wasn't _that hard_ after all", she said the last part in disgust. She doesn't want to hear anything he says. It's already explained. He is just like others.

"Peggy, that's not what you thought it was", he pleaded to her. "It's her who kissed me. It caught me out guard."

"I don't think anything, _Captain_", she answered with disdain. She is too angry and hurt to listen to him. "Not one thing. You always wanted to be soldier and now you are. Just like _all the rest_. I even don't care about you anymore_._"

Hearing her words put Izuku in anger. It looks like their moments for her was nothing. It looks like she is already having a friend if everything were for here nothing. He is not gonna let her to go away with words.

"Well, what about you and 'your partner'? How do I know you two haven't been… _fonduing_?" he asked in anger.

Instead of answering Peggy comes to him and slaps him in the face leaving a print of her hand on his cheek. She then screamed, "You still don't know a bloody thing about women!"

With these words she left Izuku alone thinking about the last moments of his life, while nursing his cheek. He can't explain how all of this madness happened in the first place. Fortunately he have one who could help.

"Hello, Izuku", called Masaru who just enters the room. However his face shows that he heard talk of Peggy and Izuku.

"Hello, Masaru. How much did you heard?" Midoriya asked his friend.

"Everything", he answers in solemn tone.

"I don't understand women", Izuku sighed in disappointment.

"I don't think there someone _who can_", Masaru commented in humor. "Well Mitsuki waits for you. When we walk I think we could discuss some things. It could help in your problems."

Seeing nothing bad Izuku nodes and goes with Masaru.

* * *

_In Bakugo's lab_

"Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend", said Masaru while entering the lab with Izuku.

"Really?" asked Izuku in surprise. He didn't the fondue is food. He never ate even a candy. It's too expensive."I feel myself like an idiot. I just didn't think…"

"Nor should you, pal", answered Masaru trying to reassure him. "The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head, it's the moment your goose is well and truly cooked. Or the minute you think that woman likes you she then screams at you for nothing. Or maybe that's just me. To not think about it I try concentrate on work."

"Which at the moment is about making sure you and your men do not get killed" said Mitsuki greeting them. By her smirk nobody could understand did she heard their talk or not. She then points them at the table with a piece of cloth and Izuku's old shield, "Carbon polymer. Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although Hydra's not going to attack you with a pocket knife. I hear you're uh… kinda attached?"

"It's handier than you might think", commented Midoriya in defense. It's true that at first glance it's just piece of junk but it help him to infiltrate the base. Izuku even thought that shield is better than sword. Sword is symbol of Attack and Shield is symbol of Defense. That's what he fighting for. To protect innocent.

"I took the liberty of coming up with some options", Mitsuki said showing him a few shields. "This one's fun. She's been fitted with electrical relays. It'll allow you to…"

"What about this one?" Izuku interrupts her. All of his focus was on the simple round silver looking shield.

"No! No! That's just a prototype", she answered in panic. It's too early to use _that_ shield. It wasn't tested yet. The results could be unpredictable.

"What's it made of?" he asked in eager curiosity.

"Vibranium", Mitsuki simply answered with sigh, while Izuku is testing a shield. "It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It's completely vibration absorbent."

After hearing Mitsuki's description of the weapon, Izuku couldn't believe his ears. With material like this you could be go to the front with no fear. But it made him curious. If this material is so useful why is the only one?

"How come it's not a standard issue?" he asked in confusion.

"That's the rarest metal on earth. What you're holding there? That's all we've got", she answered in tired sigh. "You can't imagine how difficult it was for me to take this little piece from that African secret village."

Before Izuku could ask her about African village more, Peggy enters the lab still looking annoyed and disappointed from their last talk and comments while looking at Midoriya, "You quite finished, Ms. Bakugo? I'm sure the Captain has some _unfinished business_."

If Izuku is hurt by her words he didn't showed it. He don't need it. When he learns from Masaru that Peggy didn't have a partner it makes him happy to know that he maybe does have a chance with her.

"What do you think?" he asked her while holding the shield in honest interest. Her opinion is very important for him. However Peggy understood it differently. She thought that he just mocks her. Just like _others_.

She than picks nearby gun and shoots at Izuku. Luckily he used his shield to defend himself from bullets. The results surprise the lab. Both Izuku and shield is okay and unscratched. However he is in shock after shooting.

"Yes. I think it works", she comments like nothing happened. She then puts the gun down and walks out of the lab_, _leaving stunned Izuku and Masaru and very angry Mitsuki. Midoriya then remembers why he wanted to talk with Mitsuki in the first place and shows her his notebook with designs and ideas for uniform.

"I had some ideas about the uniform", he gives her his notebook.

"Whatever you want, pal", she said while taking the notes still angry at Peggy and her stunt. "Now excuse me. I need to chase Peggy to talk with her about safety repercussions."

With these words she left the boys alone. Both of them are slightly afraid for Peggy's safety.

* * *

When Peggy exited the lab she was still feeling angry about Izuku's 'betrayal'. Even shooting him didn't help her. She still feels pain and disappointment. Well what she did expect? He was weak before and nobody didn't even notice him and now he a big, strong, popular and famous. Now he has attention and uses it for his own desires. However before she could walk away further she was startled by the sudden shout.

"Peggy, stop your freaking legs and get your stupid butt back here!"

Turning around Peggy sees very angry Mitsuki Bakugo who slowly comes to her.

"Ms. Bakugo can we talk later?" Shield asked with tired voice. "I am already too tired for anything."

"Stop calling me 'Ms. Bakugo'!" Mitsuki bellowed so loud that Peggy's ears starts to hurt."I am not so old to call myself like that! I feel like I am some kind of an 'old hag'. And do you even know what you just did in my lab?!"

"Why are you worrying so much?" she asked in annoyance. "You told yourself that the shield is bulletproof. Even if it wasn't I don't think that Izuku will be so much hurt. Little bullets are nothing for him."

"Are you stupid, Peggy?!" she continued in disbelief. "If you missed you could blown us up to Dr. Erskine. And I want to have life after the war, if we win or survive it."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'blown us up'?" Peggy asked in fear.

"Peggy, I working with weapons, vehicles and _explosions_", she explains with sigh. "In the lab there so many explosives, reactive and radioactive that you could blow up an entire city."

That made Peggy gasped in horror. Because of her emotions she could kill all of them. And because of what? Because she have jealousy issues. She feels herself so stupid right now.

"I am sorry, Mitsuki", she apologized. "It's just something bad happened to me and I couldn't think straight. I am sorry."

"It's about Midoriya. Isn't it?" Mitsuki commented already knowing the answer. "And don't try to deny it. I know what's happening. But I can't help you if you don't tell me everything."

"Well, today I was searching for Izuku and find him kissing private Lorraine", she explained in sadness. "Can you believe it? She didn't even to notice him before and now when he changed and became famous he is suddenly women magnet. She just wanted to be woman of American Hero, not to be with Izuku Midoriya. And he is no better than her. He told me about his plans to find himself _'right partner'. _He don't need it anymore. When I thought that I finally find a man who understands me and wants to be with _true_ me. And now it means that all his kind words are _lies_."

All these words put Mitsuki in worry, sadness and sympathy. She could understand the problems Peggy have right now. She knows that it's difficult to find her a man if all of them looking at you like a piece of meat. And when you find him and he becomes your friend. It's become too hard to start a relationship with a risk to ruin your friendship or with risk to get the wrong choice. She knows this problems because she having them too. However between her and Peggy have a big difference.

"You know what, Peggy?" she suddenly asked. "There is no one, who understands you better than me. I know what's it's like to find yourself a man when for all of them you are just pretty face with money. However there is one thing that you forgot. Do you remember who he was before serum? He never could even stay still in the presence of woman. I don't think that his 'changes' made him confident in that department. In addition you told yourself that Lorraine pretty much was kissing him because she wants to have attention. You are right. She doesn't cares about him. She only wants him for his glory. I don't think that he is interested in her. He just didn't know how to ditch her without making her sad. Plus I saw how he looks at you. He looks at you in admiration. I think he really cares about you and wants to be with you."

Peggy was standing still with surprise. She didn't thought about her problem at that perspective. It opens her eyes that she just over reacted and screamed at Izuku for almost stupid reasons. Maybe she should give him a chance?

"Should I give him a chance and apology?" she said her thoughts aloud.

"I don't know", she answered with shrug. "I have the same problems. And I don't know how to deal with them. But don't talk to him for some days. He has some serious missions tomorrow. He doesn't need some distractions right now."

Peggy couldn't argue with her logic. She knows that Mitsuki is right. Izuku have missions and he doesn't need to distract himself with her problems.

"Thanks, Mitsuki. I really need that talk", she said gratefully. "You also should give Masaru a chance."

"I don't know what you are talking about", Bakugo bluffed with red blushing cheeks.

With these words Mitsuki went back to her lab. To prepare for tomorrow.

Tomorrow will change the war.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18****: Howling Commandos.**

The day finally comes.

The first mission of Howling Commandos. All soldiers are armed with best uniform and weapons, which Mitsuki built. They are ready to fight with their fearless leader.

In addition to their fearless leader.

He is walking to his bike wearing his new upgraded uniform. Mitsuki made some required adjustments, which were noted by him. The colors didn't change however they were darkened to become more unnoticed and b e more combat-ready. The uniform is made from a carbon polymer fabric, which would protect him from bullets and knifes. His helmet become looking more like mask only with leather. He still keeps the brown belt with big pockets. On his right hip is holder for a gun. Despite his protests about guns, everybody insisted that the soldier must keep shooting weapons with himself. The most notable thing in his changes is a round flat shield with red and white colors and blue circle with big white star in the middle. This is true uniform of Soldier Hero: Captain America.

Izuku then sites on the bike, charges his gun, and puts his shield behind his back. Fortunately Jones gives him some advices and tips about motorcycles. Midoriya then activates it and rides forward to adventure.

* * *

Their first mission ended well. It requires blowing up one of the HYDRA weapon factories.

It was easy to break in with team's strength with guns blazing. When team was distracting the soldiers, Izuku went inside to set the bomb. Fortunately his new shield is not only good for defense but also for offence.

The mission ends with building explodes and Izuku rides out from the explosion.

When Red Skull drives to one of his factories and sees only it remains. He starts to regret letting that kid to live.

* * *

On the way to another HYDRA base Howling Commandos was slowly and quiet coming closer to it.

Suddenly Izuku have a feeling that their watching by someone. He then points his hand up, signaling the soldiers to stop. Midoriya then looks around to find someone or something. He finds an enemy hiding on the tree. Izuku decides to try a new move. He then does something that nobody expects.

He just throws his Vibranium Shield like a Frisbee and it knocks out enemy.

Shocking but impressed at that display, soldiers continues to go to factory.

This mission ended with explosion in the base and victory for our captain.

* * *

In the next mission Izuku wasn't hero. It was someone else.

The mission requires blowing up a HYDRA Mini Tank. Jacques Dernier is French member of the team. He's team's explosives expert. And a good one.

Durring the mission he single-handedly destroyed the tank by running into its oncoming path and placing a bomb under its manifold.

After two seconds the tank explodes. Jacques then turns to his comrades with confident smile as if it was easy.

* * *

_Allies HQ_

Meanwhile at the main base military generals were watching the actions of Howling Commandos. Between these people were Col. Phillips, Peggy and Mitsuki. They were proud to see a former shy boy who became confident and strong man who commands his troops like an experienced commander.

However Peggy's attention wasn't on Izuku but on something different. When Izuku was searching a new HYDRA base at the map, he opened his compass to check cardinal directions. Inside the compass is a photo of Peggy.

The fact that he keeps photo of her makes Peggy feel touched and happy. It means that he really does care. She was too hard on him. She needs to apologise.

Seeing her photo at the screen Phillips looks at Peggy with a knowing smile. She then turns to Mitsuki, only to see her smirk, which says 'I told you so'.

She the returns her attention back to screen and only one thought entered her mind.

'_I should give him a chance'_, she thought. And she will give him one.

* * *

Despite being the second youngest on the team Shoto was always proving everybody that he is good soldier as Izuku. And he succeeded every time.

On one mission he was lying in the snow on the mound with his rifle. He was searching for hiding enemies, who ready to kill his teammates. In his scope he sees that the HYDRA soldier stood behind Izuku.

Seeing that his best friend in danger, Shoto shoots the HYDRA soldier with his rifle killing him.

When Izuku turns around and sees that his 'killer' is defeated he looks at the Shoto's mound and salutes him saying to him 'thanks'.

Shoto salutes back saying 'you welcome'. Nobody gonna kill his best friend till he is alive.

* * *

The next mission is the difficult one so far. The objective of the mission is to destroy HYDRA Mega Tank, which is 10 times bigger than the normal one.

So far no weapon couldn't even to scratch it. To stop it would require the help of strongest soldier. Fortunately they had one.

After some running away from the vehicle, Izuku find a solution how to stop it. The tank have strong defense outside. However, inside it's defenseless. He then climbs a building to the roof. After climbing he jumps to the top of the tank. Izuku then opens the manhole and throws driver away.

Shoto then comes running to the tank with a bomb in his hand. He then throws it to Captain. After acquiring the explosive, Midoriya activates it and leaving it inside the tank. He then jumps from the vehicle before it explodes. The explosion was so big that anybody could see it.

With the strength of Howling Commandos the chances of HYDRA continues to decrease. However with more loses HYDRA is experiencing the more patience of Red Skull is shrinking.

* * *

_At the site of an another destroyed Hydra base_

"You are failing! We are close to an offensive network that will shake the planet. And yet we are continually delayed, because you cannot outwit a _simpleton teen_ with a shield!" bellowed Red Skull in fury. He couldn't believe that all of his work, plans and ambitions are disappearing because of one _child soldier_. It was embarrassing. He should kill him when he had a chance. And poor Dr. Kurogiri must become his punching bag.

"This is hardly my area of expertise", argued Kurogiri meekly. What he could say? It's not his fault that their losing to _a child_."I…I merely develop the weapons. I…I cannot fire them."

"Finish your mission, _Doctor_", he said the last part with dangerous sneer. "Before _the American_ _teen _finishes his."

Seeing the ugly face of his deranged commander made Kurogiri almost to faint. If he had some doubts before then right now he don't. He finally sees that he chose the wrong side and his leader is insane and power hungry mad maniac-sadist. Before Chizome's ideals was inspiring to him. He also wishes to change the world for better. However right now he sees only blood-thrust beast. He wanted to escape this prison, but he couldn't if someone thinks about betrayal or escape then you will be dead. Kurogiri needs to find a way out. He would take any.

Before Kurogiri could think of escape plan, there talk was interrupted by two arriving soldiers with the facility manager.

"Sir!" greeted one of the soldiers.

"I'm sorry, Herr Akaguro", called the facility manager in terror, already afraid of his destiny. "We fought to the last man."

Seeing that the man before him is squeaking in fear made Chizome mad. He hates cowards. If soldiers fight then they must _win_ or _die_. The losing is not an option. He will show his soldiers how to fight. Without any mercy.

"Evidently not", he comments while taking his gun. He then kills the manager with guards for their 'insubordination'. He already regrets for not killing Captain America when they first met. He has some principles before. But now he doesn't have them. He gave him a warning and he didn't listen to it. Their next meeting will be their last.

However he didn't know that the next mission of Howling Commandos will made big impact in the life of Izuku Midoriya.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19****: Loss of a Friend.**

_Austrian Alps_

This mission is the most important one, which could change the outcome of the war. The operation is to track down and abduct HYDRA scientist and weapon developer Moya Kurogiri, who had the key information about HYDRA's plans.

Right now the Howling Commandos are standing on the snow-covered mountain waiting for expecting train, in which Kurogiri is located, while them preparing to use ziplane to get on the train.

"Remember when Natsuo made us ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?" asked Shoto rhetorically to Midoriya.

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Izuku answered with awkward smile remembering the moment very clear. It was still nauseous to remember.

"This isn't payback to get to my brother, is it?" asked Shoto in mock shock.

"Now why would I do that?" he answered in mock seriously. Despite being in death situation these two could always find a time to joke. However if you look closer you would understand that both of them are afraid of the results of the operation. They didn't know if they would lose, or win, or would be one of them died. Nevertheless, despite their doubts it's too late to back down. They need a train to catch.

"We were right", said Gabe, while looking in the binocular. "Dr. Kurogiri is on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad."

"Let's get going, because they're moving like the devil", commented Falsworth looking through the binocular at the upcoming train, which moves too fast.

"We only got about a 10-second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield", said Izuku while holding on the zipline.

"Mind the gap", commented Falsworth with sarcasm.

"Better get moving, bugs!" ordered Dugan.

Behind Izuku are Shoto and Gabe, who will accompany Izuku to his mission. The train goes closer. Time to start.

"Now!" screamed Dernier, which was a signal.

Izuku, Shoto and Gabe ziplines to their destination and jumps on the train. The speed of the vehicle and force of the wind was something unbelievable and incredible for all of them. They must be careful. One wrong move and they would fall to their death.

While walking on the roof to the main wagon Izuku noticed a stairs, which leads to the door. Seeing all of the opportunities Izuku produced a plan of action.

"Ok. I have a plan", announced Midoriya. "Jones you continue your way to the cockpit and me and Todoroki goes inside the train. Let's surround him."

"Get it, Cap", answered Gabe and continues to walk slowly on the roofs.

"Are you ready, Shoto?" asked Izuku.

"Izuku I already to follow you in the jaws of death", answered Shoto.

Izuku smiled at the answer of his best friend. And without hesitation the duo enters the room to catch Kurogiri. And nobody can stop them.

* * *

The train is actually looks bigger from inside than outside.

The duo looks around and sees tons of weapons, torpedoes, rockets and materials for them. But what alert them the most that there were no guards in the train. And it was quiet. Too quiet.

Despite the tension they continue to go. Before moving to the next wagon, Izuku decides to go first to check for the traps. And it was his mistake.

The second Izuku enters wagon, the door behind him closes, shutting him off from his best friend. And then in each wagon appears HYDRA guard with big and strange guns with size of cannons. It was a trap.

* * *

Inside the cockpit Kurogiri watches as two soldiers just got caught in his trap. It was satisfied that his strategy got them out guard.

"Stop him! Fire again!" he ordered the guards through radio set. Maybe he didn't want to work for Akaguro anymore but he is not gonna let Allies to prison him. He is not going to give up without a fight.

* * *

This is the hardest battle for Shoto in his life.

He got himself two enemy soldiers. Both of them want to kill him. And he is located in the small space. However despite disadvantage Shoto continues to shoot all of them down. Unfortunately he is almost out of ammo. He needs Izuku's help right now.

* * *

For Izuku it's was a difficult battle. His enemy is strong and armed well. His cannons is glowing blue, it means that cannons powered by Tesseract. One shot and he is dust.

However he notices something useful. Before the shoot the cannon needs to charge up. Good moment too strike. Good but risky.

Izuku continues to shoot the goon down. And the guard shoots but missed. And Izuku then runs to him. The guard then tries to activate the cannon and shoots Midoriya. Fortunately Izuku uses his shield to reflect shot. Izuku then knocks the guard out.

Stopping the enemy Izuku thinks of plan to help Shoto. Looking at the cannons of the guard gave him an idea. He goes to guards and activates the weapon. Shoot obliterates the doors.

After destroying the last obstacle, Izuku runs to rescue his friend.

* * *

Even after shooting down the first guard Shoto's time didn't become lighter.

The second HYDRA soldiers shoot with twice the force and anger. What makes matters worse that Shoto emptied all of his ammo. He needs Izuku more than ever.

Suddenly he hears that door open. He turns around and sees Izuku, who then throws him a gun and then runs to the soldier and throws some crate at him, making the enemy to dodge. Shoto then shoots the enemy down.

Seeing that their enemies are defeated both of them sighs in relief.

"I had him on the ropes,'' commented Shoto.

"I know you did", Izuku answers back. Quoting the same dialogue they did back in New York only in reverse version.

Unfortunately, for them behind them appears another trooper with cannons ready to fire. Seeing the upcoming threat Izuku tackles Shoto screaming, "Get down!"

Izuku then uses shield to protect themselves from the blast. Unfortunately the shoot was redirected and blows up a wall and throws him to another wall.

"_Fire again! Kill him! Now!" _commanded Kurogiri via radio set.

Seeing his best friend in danger Shoto grabs Izuku's shield and shoots at the troop. Unfortunately Shoto is not as strong as Izuku and that's why when the enemy shoots at him and it blasted Shoto through a hole.

Waking up Izuku takes back his shield and throws it at the troop finally knocking him out. He then ran to save his best friend, who is hanging outside the train.

"Shoto! Hang on!" Izuku screams coming closer to Shoto.

"Izuku! Please! Help!" Shoto bellowed in panic. The pipe, which he was holding couldn't hold him much longer.

"Grab my hand!" Midoriya screamed lending him a hand to help.

Unfortunately at that moment the pipe broke out and Shoto falls down to his doom. Izuku couldn't do anything except to watch as his best friend keeps falling with a panic on his face.

"Izuku!" bellowed Shoto his last words.

"NO!" screamed Izuku in horror seeing his best friend's death.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the same time _

After the wild ride, Gabe finally breaks in and takes Dr. Kurogiri as a hostage. Poor doctor could only accept his fate to be a prisoner of the war. The worst thing is even if he would be a prisoner it wouldn't save him from Akaguro's master plan. They all gonna die.

* * *

Izuku is still in shock at the last actions. He just lost his best friend. Person who is almost like a brother to him. Nothing exists to him anymore. He even didn't hear the Gabe who keeps calling about the capture. He doesn't care about anything.

He looks down at the bellow in hopes to see at least a body of Shoto. However, the only thing he sees down is snow and mountains. He must admit it. Shoto is dead. And that's his fault because he couldn't save him. The mission is accomplished, but he doesn't see himself as a winner because the lost is too far.

And he did what he hasn't done in a long time. He cried his heart out.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20****: Red Skull's Master Plan.**

_Allied HQ, London_

Today something unexpected happened to Dr. Kurogiri. After he was caught by Howling Commandos he then was sent to prison. What surprised him that the next day he was sent to meet Colonel Phillips. Talk about the unexpected.

Looking around the room he couldn't understand why they sent him here. To talk about what? About his future imprisonment? Or about Akaguro's plans? In the room he noticed one-way mirror, medical stretcher and drops of blood. The answer is clear. They want to kill him. Well nothing matters anymore. He would die any other way. Nothing could stop Red Skull anymore.

Turning around he sees Col. Phillips enters the room with a tray of food and sits on the chair. The meal considers from the steak, two potatoes, broccoli and a glass of milk. This meal looks very expensive. Nobody could even find it in this harsh times.

"Sit down,'' he said while setting up the tray.

"What is this?" asked Kurogiri pointing at the food. He expected poison in there. Clever choice to take out the person.

"Steak", Chester simply answered.

"What is in it?" Kurogiri asked not believing in the colonel's answer. Despite his beliefs he can't take his eyes from the tray.

"Cow", Chester simply answered. "Doctor, do you realize how difficult it is to get a hold of a prime cut like that out here?"

"I don't eat meat", he refuses. He doesn't want to play with Colonel. He needs to know his reasons. And suspense is killing him.

"Why not?" Phillips asked.

"It disagrees with me,'' Moya answered with a smile. This fact is true.

"How about cyanide? Does that give you the rumbly tummy too?" Chester asked finally dropping the act. He need to know some things about Hydra and Red Skull and Dr. Kurogiri is the only one who they can ask about it. He is the only agent of Hydra who didn't killed himself in the capture. Colonel then prepares to eat steak while talking. "Every Hydra agent that we've tried to take alive has crunched a little pill before we can stop him. But not you. So, here's my brilliant theory. Do you want to live."

"You're trying to intimidate me, Colonel,'' commented Kurogiri hiding his surprise. It's true that he wants to live. But he also wants a freedom. Something that can't be acquired in the position he is right now.

"I bought you dinner", he simply answered while passing to doctor a piece of paper. It's time to take this doctor at their side.

'Given the variable information he has provided, and in exchange for his full cooperation, Dr. Kurogiri is being remanded to Switzerland', Kurogiri reads out loud in disbelief. He can't believe it. They want his help and they will give him back his freedom. But that can't be true. It can't be so easy.

"I sent that message to Washington this morning. Of course it was encoded. You guys haven't broken those codes, have you? That would be awkward, ``Chester explained explaining everything to the doctor like he just read his mind.

At their first glance it's the best way for Kurogiri. If he cooperates then they will let him go. And he can go back home. Everybody wins. However there is still one big problem.

"Akaguro will know this is a lie,'' he simply answered. He is still afraid of the Hydra leader and what he will do to him. If he learns about the doctor's betrayal.

"He's gonna kill you anyway, Doc. You're a liability", explained Chester with a sigh making a doctor to see his point of view. And it's working. "You know more about Akaguro than anyone. And the last guy you cost us was Captain Midoriya' closest friend. So, I wouldn't count on the very best of protection. There's you or Akaguro. It's just the hand you've been dealt."

"How is a kid anyway?" Moya suddenly asked trying to change the problem.

"Like any normal soldier. He is grieving and suffering", he answered with a frown still remembering the state in which Izuku appeared back in the base. That's broken look on his face would always appear in Colonel's nightmares.

"That was _kid_'s fault to not seek advice from Aaguro when they first met at the base,'' he commented dryly.

"If he did we wouldn't come so far. And _you_ know it, ``Chester countered back in anger. He wouldn't let some scientist to mock his soldiers. "And why you even care? I thought that you are happy with Todoroki's demise and Midoriya's state?"

"_I _didn't kill him. The fall did", he simply answered. "'But why I did it' that question you want to ask me. Well like you said for Akaguro I am liability. And one more fail and I would become practice dummy for his knife-throwing. And the most dangerous beast is the one which knows that he would die soon."

"If Akaguro is so mad why do you even work with him in the first place?" Phillips asked curiosity.

"When I first heard of Hydra and Akaguro I became inspired by them and wanted to change the world for the better using my inventions and projects,'' he explained in frown. He still couldn't believe that he trusts that blood thrusting mad man and his ideals. "However I just understood that his ideals are mad and his means are insane. That's _Stain_ is not a man to rule or guide. I wanted to escape for a long time. However I couldn't, the second Akaguro learns that I escape and I would be dead. The escape or betrayal was not an option."

"Well maybe you should start", Chester said nonchalantly while eating the potato.

"_Stain_ believes he walks in the footsteps of the Gods", he said using the Akaguro's second nickname in disgust.

"Mmm", Phillips nodded.

"Only the world itself will satisfy him,'' the doctor continued.

"You do realize that's nuts, don't you?" rhetorically asked colonel. The idea to take over the world is sounding absurd to anybody. Despite their weapons and power source exceeds even decades of years, they can't defeat the entire world. That's impossible.

"But the sanity of the plan is of no consequence,'' Moya said nonchalantly. It doesn't matter what they would do. Nothing could stop Red Skull.

"And why is that?" Phillips asked feeling a growing fear from the doctor's words.

"Because he can do it!" screamed Kurogiri finally losing his calm demeanor.

"What's his target?" asked Col. Philips. If he was surprised by Moya's outburst he didn't show it.

"His target… _is everywhere_,'' he finished while looking colonel in the eyes.

That's words finally made Phillips to stop eating. From his talk with doctor he learned that Akaguro and his plans are dangerous insane and colossal just like him. And now he learns that he is planning to attack everything. He needs to be stopped. And he needs all of his best men in here. They need to strike and soon.

Unfortunately their best man is unavailable right now.

* * *

_Alps, HYDRA headquarters_

Walking around the base makes Chizome smile about his plans and ambitions. Looking at his ship brings a smile to his skull. That's his main weapon to destroy the society and government. The black ship is an advanced bomber plane itself is big. Its main propulsion was a pair of jet engines, located on the sides of the main console and hanger area. This plane is bigger than others, the biggest out there. And it's powered up by the Tesseract. It would be difficult to damage it let alone to stop it. That's vehicle alone will give him a victory. Its name is _Valkyrie._

Despite losing the Dr. Kurogiri to Allies that was a little to concern over. The construction of bomber is over. All soldiers are armed with Tesseract-powered weapons. He no longer needs him. Doctor played his role already.

Turning around he sees his soldiers waiting for his orders. Good. Soldiers must listen to the words of their superior.

"Tomorrow, Hydra will stand master of the world. Born to victory on the wings of the Valkyrie. Our enemies weapons will be powerless against us. If they shoot down one plane, hundreds more will rain fire upon them!" he then takes his trusty sword Blood Curdle and raising it. "If they cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra!"

His soldiers then all start saluting and shouting "Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!"

Seeing all of his soldiers ready to fight made Red Skull more confident than ever. There is no plane, no ship, no weapon and no man to stop him. Even if they send Captain America he couldn't do anything. His spies told him that captain is still grieving over his dead friend. Well that was a kid's fault to not listen to his words and lost his own best friend. He will win at any other way.

However if Allies would send him to fight he wouldn't be much of a distraction anyway. And if they would meet then it would be time to complete his promise. He would kill him. It's time for a captain to meet Bloodcurdle.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21****: Grief, Lost and Guilt.**

_London_

Because of the war, part of this beautiful city is destroyed by bombs. There is also a blackout and all citizens are locked indoors. Everything is in ruins. On that ruins walks Peggy in search for Izuku. He just disappeared for three days. Nobody saw him. In different circumstances she would leave him alone to mourn. However right now they need him.

Suddenly Peggy hears the voice of a radio through the rubble and decides to follow it.

"_Blackout is still in effect throughout the London area. Please wait for the all-clear. Your attention, please. All citizens shall remain indoors until further notice. Blackout is still in effect throughout the London area",_ said the radio.

The voice was coming from the rubble which was a bar where Izuku enlisted the Howling Commandos. She sees him alone with a bottle of alcohol. She also sees puddle of something. And for some reason the entire room is smelling terrible.

"Dr. Erskine said that… the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles; it would affect my _cells_. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Also, my taste receptors become very sensitive and I throw up at the taste of a bad alcohol. Which means um…I can't get drunk", he said grimly before turning to her while pouring himself a drink. What surprised Peggy more is his new tone, which he was talking. It was without any emotions. "Did you know that?"

"Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects. Also, I think that the reason of your problem is because this beverage is awful", she commented before opening the main reason of her appearance. "It wasn't your fault."

"Did you read the reports?" he asked broken.

"Yes", Shield answered grimly.

"Then you know that's not true,'' he countered back with tears. "I couldn't save him."

Seeing state in which Izuku is right now shocks Peggy. She couldn't believe that the brave man who could fight against the odds now become a shell of his former self. She needs to help him. Before he would be lost forever.

"You did everything you could. Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?" she asked hoping for Midoriya to answer. And it works seeing that he looks at her as if to say yes. Seeing the reaction from him she continues. "Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Todoroki the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were worth it. We need you at the front."

"Why? So, I can to ruin everything and get all of us killed?" he asked rhetorically with anger. "Every time something terrible happens to people because of me. Shoto earned his scar when he was protecting me. After that he became a target for bullies because of me. Then he enters the army after I first tried to enlisted to it. Dr. Erskine died when he made me Super-Soldier. And now Shoto died because he went after me. He died because I became overconfident with my abilities. I thought that I could save anybody. I didn't realize that not everyone had a physical edge like me. Everything bad happens because of _me._"

These words made Peggy look at him at sympathy. She just saw that for him Shoto Todoroki wasn't just a friend. He was like a brother to him. It's not a surprise that his death had made such an impact for him. She wants to hug him and tells him that everything will be alright. But right now, Allies needs their best soldier.

"I can't imagine what you are feeling right now. But you must remember: that despite the serum you are still human. You are not a _god_. You _can't_ save _everyone_", she commented. "However, I still think that Todoroki would want you to fight. We can't make his death to be in vain. We need you. An entire world needs their _hero_."

Her words made him to look at her. Unfortunately, he still has the same look in his eyes. He then just says, "I need to think about it."

"I want you to know that despite your decision. You won't be alone", she called back seeing at him, who is walking away.

She wants to help him. She wants to do everything to bring him back from his depression. But what she can do?

* * *

When Izuku came back to the Headquarters he accidently enters command room. He sees maps of enemy base and plans for tomorrow. He wanted to join his team in future battle. However, despite his wishes he objects. He can't go. He will make things worse.

"Well look at this. Our soldier is back", commented Phillips who suddenly appears. "You look tense. Well that's understandable. Your best friend died on your eyes. That will break strong wills."

Despite his monotone voice, colonel wanted to talk with Izuku and help him overcome his crisis. That's trauma for all life.

"You were right", Izuku simply answered not looking at Chester.

"About what?" Phillips asked in confusion. He doesn't like how he asked that question.

"About _everything_", Midoriya answered finally looking at colonel. "You were right about me. I didn't listen to you. It's not a place for me. I shouldn't even _be_ here. Dr. Erskine made mistake. I wasn't supposed to be a first super-soldier. If it was someone else then both Erskine and Shoto would both alive. If I listened to you everything would be much better than it is now."

Col. Phillips could only freeze on the place and solemnly watch his bravest soldier just admitted that it would be better if he just listened to his former advice. In the past, Chester would feel himself pleased with it. However, many things changed from that moment. After Midoriya's first mission he proves that he can be the best soldier in the world. Not because of the serum, wits or guts. But because of his heart. Dr. Erskine didn't make a mistake. He chose him because he is the greatest person on the planet. Not from outside but inside. And Phillips can't let him to be consumed by depression. That's why he didn't regret his choice of words.

"If you _did_ listen to me. Then I wouldn't forgive myself from making the greatest mistake in my life", Chester said making Izuku look at him in shock. "I was _wrong _about you. I told you that war is not you place because I wanted to save you from yourself. War is not just battle. In the war there is always death. You probably can't go back home alive. But if don't fight innocent people would dies. You weren't ready for it. You know I fought in World War I. And I lost my best friend there. I was devastated. And you know the best way to save his memory? To win the war. To _avenge_ the deceased."

These words, made Izuku to conflict himself. To think that all that colonel rudeness was his own way to protect him from himself. He just learnt about side he didn't know Phillips had. And idea about to _avenge_ Shoto was sounded so pleasurable for him that he wanted to agree with it. However, he still has some doubts in himself.

"What the plans for tomorrow's meeting?" Izuku asked. Despite his depression he still is curious.

"Tomorrow we will tell everybody about Kurogiri's information and we will discuss the next move", Chester answered. "If you think that you can't go tomorrow, I will understand. Heck I think that everybody will understand you. But the question is: will _you_ forgive yourself for it? And what you want to do?"

With these words he left Izuku alone with his thoughts. He can't say that colonel is wrong. He is right. However, it didn't help him. He still can't find himself a will to fight.

But the most difficult thing for him is colonel's question.

What he wants?

* * *

After the talk with colonel, Izuku was called by one of the soldiers, who told that some woman came and wanted to see him. That put Midoriya in dilemma. Who wanted to see him? And why?

Exiting the building he meets person, who he last expected to see. It was Fuyumi. Shoto's older sister. She still looks the same as he last saw her.

"Izuku!" she called before hugging him. "I am so glad to see you. It was such a long time."

"Fuyumi. I missed you", he said happily while hugging her back. He missed her and her family.

"I came as soon as we got a letter", she told him the reason of her sudden appearance. "It's a shock for all of us."

"How is your family holding up?" he asked in a frown. He doesn't want to imagine the state of Todoroki's family.

"Mother in tears. She was crying all night", she answered with a frown. The image of her devastated mother is still in her mind. "And Natsuo… Well I don't think that he would want to meet you for now."

Izuku expected these reactions from Rei and Natsuo. He wouldn't even surprise if Natsuo hates him more than anything. And he knows that their emotions justified. It was all his fault. He deserved him.

"He blames me for what happened to Shoto", said Midoriya. It wasn't a question. It's a fact. Seeing her slowly nodded he continues, "He have all rights for it. And let me guess he hate me more than your father?"

"Yes", she continued reluctantly. "I couldn't even imagine that he would hate someone more than our father. But don't worry I think he will forgive you. I am sure of it."

"No", he simply said while sitting on a nearby bench. "I don't think that I would ever earn his forgiveness. It was my fault. If it wasn't for me, he would be with you alive. He would be happy if he never met me."

That made Fuyumi gasp from shock. She couldn't imagine Izuku become so depressed. Izuku that she remembers was so cheerful, enthusiastic and stubborn. And now he gave up. He finally stopped fighting. Fuyumi couldn't let it to continue. In the name of her deceased brother she will help him.

"You are no right", she commented making him look at her. She then sits next to him and continues. "Shoto never had any friends before. You become his _first _and _best_ friend. You remember his aloofness? If it wasn't for you, he would never become the person you have known."

"It seems so unlikely", he shot back. "Despite his aloofness, he would meet other kid, who would never become his downfall."

"The problem was that he_ doesn't want to _get friends. At all", she confessed surprising him. He couldn't believe it. Shoto _didn't wanted _to have friends. "When we first came to the America Shoto become so distant. He didn't want to meet new people. Didn't wanted to do sports. Didn't want to do anything. When he met you for the first time, he finally starts to be more friendly and cheerful. Despite his scar that he gained he was happy to meet you."

That discovery made Izuku freeze on the place from the shock. His first meeting with Shoto was the best moment in his life. However, he couldn't think that it was also the best moment for Shoto either. There are some things he doesn't know about his best friend. Their friendship is important for both of them.

"Don't know that our first meeting was so important for him", he commented finally showing a smile.

Seeing his smile made Fuyumi happy. It looks like he still can be saved. She then continues, "Do you know why Shoto decided to join the army?"

"To watch over me", he simply answered. He always thought that it was Shoto's reason to establish.

"Actually, you are wrong", Fuyumi corrected. "Shoto decided to establish in the army because he wanted to be like _you_."

"Like me?" Midoriya asked in disbelief. "It sounds too impossible to be true. Shoto was strong, smart, popular. And I was little, sick, awkward orphan crying baby with impossible dream. He would never want to be like me."

"Tell everything you want. But it's true", she continued before taking a letter from her pocket. "He always was respecting you. And wanted to be like you. Kind, generous, brave man. He was always believing that you will become a great a soldier if people could give you a chance. And he was right."

"Maybe", he admitted. "But I still don't know if I can fight. I am afraid I will make things only worse. I don't think I can endure another sacrifice."

Seeing that Izuku become less depressed, Fuyumi decides to use her secret weapon. If it didn't help him then nothing can.

"Here, take it. That's for you", she said giving him a letter. "That's letter Shoto write on the day where he was appointed to the army and you failed to do it. He said that he wants you to read it if he died on the front. Goodbye."

With these words she left Izuku alone with a letter. He didn't know if he earned the rights to read after his death. After an hour of thinking he opened it.

_Dear Izuku._

_If you reading it then it means that I died at the front. And I hope that you stayed at home and far away from problems. Who am I kidding? You are always finding troubles anywhere. _

_I wanted you to know that despite what everything says about us I wanted to be like you. I know it sounds unbelievable but it's true. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't want to join the army. I joined because I wanted to be a good person like you are._ _You are always full of energy, love and justice. You can help many people with it. Just like me. I would be alone without you._

_I always believe in you. If you were healthier then people would take you to the army without any second thoughts. If people can't see you for who you are, then it's their loss. You the great person I met in my life._

_I wanted you to know that no matter what I will always be by your side. I will follow you into the jaws of death. So no matter what happens, keep on fighting, Izuku._

_Sincerely, your Best Friend Shoto Todoroki._

After reading this letter Izuku noticed that some drops of water falling on it. But he realizes that it his tears. He just couldn't imagine that this how his best friend sees him. He always thought that Shoto just like others watching him in pity. But right now, he knows that Todoroki was watching him in admiration.

Izuku knows what he wants. His friends are right. He can't just give up. He can't let the death of his best friend be in vain.

"_I made my decision", _he thought in determination.

The time for final battle is close.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22****: The Fall of HYDRA.**

_London, Allies HQ_

The next day the team were discussing a battle plan to take down Red Skull. With a help of Moya Kurogiri, they learnt a location of his headquarters.

"Chizmoe Akaguro belongs in a bug house. He thinks he's a God", started Phillips. "He's willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA."

"Akaguro's working with powers beyond our capabilities,'' admitted Mitsuki with a frown. She is still from the thought that HYDRA sadist has better weapons than her. She wants to study his power source if she would get a chance. "He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern seaboard in an hour."

Peggy was only half listening to people. The second half of her time she was spending on staring at the empty seat in the back. She knows for who exactly this seat is. And she is saddened by the fact that he left. She could understand his reasons. Unfortunately, it didn't help her at all.

"How much time we got?" asked Gabe in alarm.

"According to my 'new best friend', under twenty-four hours", answered colonel grimly.

"Where is he now?" asked Jacques in curious manner.

"Hydra's last base is here", answered Col. Phillips holding a photo hethen points to the base. "In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface."

"So, what are we supposed to do? I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door, ``commented Jim in mocking sarcasm.

And he was right. No one in their minds could ever get near this base without getting dead. For this job they need a hero. Fortunately, they have the best one.

"Why not?" called a familiar voice.

That makes the entire room to turn in the direction of the voice. And they are not disappointed. Because at the door is standing Izuku Midoriya in his Captain America uniform. His appearance surprise and pleases an entire room. They thought that he gave up. However, he didn't. He still continues to fight. He is ready for a new mission.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do,'' he continued in his confident voice.

Right now, the team starts to believe that they will win this war.

* * *

After some discussion the team decided to let Izuku to perform surprise attack to the HYDRA front base. Right now, he is riding his new bike, which was armed by clever traps by Mitsuki Bakugo. So far, the ride was calm and he was coming closer to the base. Unfortunately, the calm ride comes to an end because behind him is seven HYDRA bikers, with an order to kill him.

Suddenly riders shoots at Captain America using the same Tesseract-powered blaster. Fortunately, his shield, which on his back reflects it to another way. Seeing obstacles behind him Midoriya activates one of the traps on his bike. It shoots two grappling hooks which embodied itself in the tree making one hard line which knocks out two bikers from their rides.

His next one makes fire comes out of the exhaust pipe. Burning bike of one of them making to leave it. And then the fourth crash into the tree. The force of the crash throws him out from the bike.

Unfortunately, the chase still continues, using a smart turn he makes himself behind his chasers. He then comes closer to them and takes pin from one of them. After ten seconds all three riders are blown up by sudden explosion.

Seeing that he lost his chasers Super-Soldier continues his way. He sees that the base is near. Good news. However, at the entrance he is greeted by a giant tank, who is targeting him. Bad news. And then this machine shoots at him with the same Tesseract-powered missiles.

To protect himself he puts his shield at the front. He dodged the blasts, every shoot made the ground tremble, almost falling from his vehicle. To stop the machine, he activates risky trap on his bike. It makes bike to shoot two little but powerful missiles, which destroys the tank for good. It was the last obstacle.

He then sped up using a wall as a ramp and felt like he was momentary flying through the air. And then he landed on the ground and continues to ride further while dodging and knocking out the soldiers using his shield.

Captain America then activates autopilot on his vehicle and jumps from it hurling himself straight into HYDRA soldier, knocking him out. Izuku fights soldiers using his favorite shield throws. It first starts as a hobby and didn't work well. However, after some practice he learnt how to flung his weapon and to make it coming back to him almost like a boomerang. This weapon become good for offense just like for defense.

Meanwhile the bike continues to right itself before finally meeting his destination. It crashes in the main door making an explosion, opening the way inside, while destroying the vehicle completely.

Right now, Midoriya continues to fight soldiers. However, at every punch, kick, slam he was feeling that his muscles aching and his limbs straining. He is exhausting himself. He doesn't have much time. Hearing the nearby explosion, he runs to the front door, while dodging enemies.

Two of the soldiers tries two attack him but Izuku sees them and throws his shield at the tank making it to ricochet to knocking one of them out. He runs to the second one and throws him over the tank. Picking up the shield he continues to run.

Unfortunately, he was stopped by two HYDRA heavy soldiers armed with dual flamethrowers. They make a fire prison for him. Captain America tries to find for exit. But all of it is in vain. As suddenly as the fire dies numerous HYDRA soldiers surrounds him.

Izuku knows that he is outnumbered. Despite his physical strength he understood that he can't fight all of them. And he did the only thing that he could have thought.

He surrenders. However, despite the situation he finds himself in, he is very calm.

Everything according to the plan.

* * *

After Izuku has been captured by HYDRA soldiers they take off his shield. However, they were stupid enough to simply held him in their grips. No cuffs, no chains, no anything. Then they brought him to Akaguro's weapon lab.

He is greeted by Red Skull itself. He looks the same hideous as before. However, he looks different. When they first met Akaguro had the calm manner. And right now, he looks like he lost any self-control and ready to lash out at anyone. Like at the enemies, like at the allies. Dr. Kurogiri was right. He is truly insane sadist. When he saw his prisoner, he started to smile sinisterly and unsheathes his sword Blood Curdle.

"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say that despite your roots you do it better than anyone,'' he said looking at Captain America deadly in the eyes. His look was scaring Midoriya. It looks like he watches into your soul. "But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"

"He told me you were insane,'' he simply commented not showing any fear to him. "Just like _everybody else_ who was working with you."

At his comment Chizome uses his hidden dagger and stab him in the shoulder. Despite pain Captain America holding himself very well. He wouldn't give this _killer_ any satisfaction.

"Ha. And that's tells me _a child_, who agree to be _a lab rat_ for corrupted government", he stated while looking at his victim. Despite beating he was giving him he was holding well. The kid is really strong. "In addition, he breaks in two heavily guarded enemy bases alone. The first time was a dumb luck. However right now it looks like luck finally left you."

"Luck _never_ was on my side,'' he admitted not taking his eyes from Red skull.

"You know I can't understand why did you agree on the experiment in the first place?" he asked curiously. Despite his hatred at Erskine's chosen he was very interested to know why he was selected at all. "And why you didn't hear my advice? You could escape all of this. Why? You wanted to be a hero? Wanted to be praise? You love attention, don't you? You got it. You just like these pathetic soldiers. Always thinking about yourself."

"I could explain everything to you,'' he answered with disdain. Right now, he starts to hate Red Skull more and more. "However, Dr. Erskine told me that with your twisted mind you lost the ability to understand simple things."

"Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine, ``Akaguro commented with a sneer. "But he gave _you _everything. So, what made you so _special_?"

At that moment Izuku thought seriously at his question. Why? Why him from all people? He is nothing important. At that second, he remembered all his life. All people that he met and help. All adventures he experienced. More importantly he remembered Dr. Erskine and their last conservation.

"_The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse."_

"_This is why _you_ were chosen. Because a strong man who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion."_

"_Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but _a good man_."_

Remembering all doctor's kind words and reasons, Izuku confidently looks in the eyes of Akaguro and explains the same reasons he learnt about.

"_Nothing_. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn with an impossible dream", he answered with all honestly. However, his answer wasn't what was expecting Red Skull. If before he looks mad then right now, he wants to impale Midoriya with his own sword. Using all his strength he beats Izuku repeatedly in the face before hitting him in the stomach making Captain America to cough from the pain. Despite it he looks in the eyes of Akaguro with the same confident glint and continues, "I can do this all day."

Hearing his answer makes Red Skull satisfied with a will of his 'equal'. He knows how the world works. And he has true reasons to be a soldier. He is not corrupted like all this fools in the government. If they meet before Erskine, he could make a good ally. Unfortunately, despite his respect to Captain America his life must end or else his ambition about perfect world is in vain.

"Oh, of course you can. Of course. It really pains me to do it. However, you did it to yourself. And I can't risk for you to ruin my ambitions `` Chizome chuckles before taking out his trusty sword Blood Curdle and points it at Izuku's neck. "In addition, I am on a tight schedule."

Despite being in this situation. Izuku wasn't worried about his life. He hears some clacking metal. Entire room turns around and sees in the main window three shadows coming. They are finally here. Time for action.

"So am I!" he screamed while using one of the soldiers as living shield making him take a killing blow. Just then Midoriya's team, which consists of Dugan, Falsworth and Morita crashes through the windows of the weapons lab. And then starts shooting.

Seeing this unexpected break-in, surprises Red Skull. He couldn't imagine that these fools would attack an entire base. He just understood their plan. Give Captain America to them, and then unexpected attack. Using the commotion, he flees the lab.

Meanwhile the Howling Commandos continues to shoot the HYDRA soldiers down. So far it looks like they have an advantage. However, Izuku have some struggle without his weapon. Seeing that he is closer to the shield than anyone else, James comes to it.

"Midoriya! You might need this!" he called while throwing Izuku his shield.

"Thanks!" he called back while making his way through the lab. After exiting it Captain America runs to catch Red Skull.

Final battle is almost near.

* * *

The news about assault on the HYDRA base, despite being impossible put all troops in the state of panic. The entire base has fallen into chaos. That made Allied soldiers' job much easier.

"We're in! Assault team, go!" contacted with base Jim viacom, while shooting the enemies.

* * *

_Outside HYDRA base._

Meanwhile all soldiers of Allied soldiers standing near HYDRA base waiting for a moment to attack. Among these soldiers are present Col. Chester Phillips and Agent Peggy Shield both of them armed with rifles. Colonel just heard about successful break-in. They need to move out.

"Move out! Keep your spacing!" he called to soldiers making them to run towards HYDRA base.

Despite to have technologies and weapons which succeeds decades, Hydra couldn't hold up against the sheer number of Allied soldiers and unexpected attack from inside out much longer. Their guns couldn't kill all of them. It didn't help that Howling Commandos takes their Tesseract-powered guns, making them to exterminate HYDRA soldiers much easier.

Using the bombs, they destroy the main door, making a way for Allies. This made Chizome's mood sore than before. It was bad enough that one little team attacking his base. But when an entire Allied Forces destroying it, it makes him to feel a new kind of vengeance. He will make them pay for embarrassment him.

In desperate manner he picks up discarded gun, which belong to one of the soldiers he shoots his enemies down. One by One. Killing own troop Red Skull continues to his way to hangar. No matter what they do today. If Valkyrie take off to the skies, they would lose their world.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time in HYDRA base the troop of Col. Phillips just met another troop of HYDRA soldiers.

"Cut off one head, two more shall…" started one of them. However, he is quickly killed by Chester.

"Let's go find two more!" he continued while making way for his soldiers to go.

Hydra will fall today.

* * *

After some running Captain America found Red Skull and continues to chase him. Akaguro tries to slow Midoriya down by throwing at him some of his knives and shooting his cannon. Fortunately, Izuku was able to dodge every single one of them.

To stop him Izuku flung his shield at the wall and it ricochets at his direction. Unfortunately, it misses his target and Chizome escapes, but shield helped to keep the metal door open. Midoriya continues to run for his weapon. However, he met with an unpleasant surprise.

Suddenly one of the heavy HYDRA soldiers appears before him and shoots his flamethrowers at him. Izuku saves himself by hiding in the corner. He knows that he strong even with fire proof uniform but without his weapon he would be fried toast against this enemy. Literally. He needs someone to distract this guy before he can attack him.

Luckily, he has one. Suddenly the repeatedly gunshots heard in the background before explosion. He looks around and sees that the soldier is dead and behind him is Peggy with a battalion of soldiers. He understood what exactly happened. She shoots at the enemy in the back right on the gas tank making a big explosion. She has nice aim.

"You're late", he greeted her. Despite the situation he finds himself in, he is glad to have her back.

"Weren't you about to…" she stated reminding him about the mission on the hand. There is a mad man to catch.

"Right", he agreed with her while grabbing his shield from the door and then continues his chase with Akaguro.

Red Skull will be stopped no matter the cost.

* * *

_HYDRA Hanger_

After some running Akaguro finally has boarded the Valkyrie. Behind him is three Allied soldiers who continues to shoot down any HYDRA soldiers who comes closer to the plane.

When Chizome enters the cockpit of the vehicle he activates the Tesseract making it to power up entire plane. After that Red Skull sits in the pilot chair and activates Valkyrie, and the first target for a massive destruction he chooses New York City. The main American city. And home of Captain America. He thought that the best way for revenge is to destroy his home.

"_He will pay for messing with me and my mission", _he thought darkly.

The plane and starts to ignite and moving to the doors. At that exact moment Izuku finally enters the hangar. He sees that the plane is ready to move out. He needs to stop it.

Unfortunately, between him and the plane is collision of two different armies who tries to kill each other. That didn't make him to hesitate even slightly. He can't give up. People counting on him.

He runs for it while knocking out many HYDRA soldiers and blocking their shots with his shield. He then jumps on some crates and jumps to grab some chain and swings himself making him closer to the plane.

However, it didn't change the situation easier. He is still far behind the plane, which becomes faster at any second. He needs something fast to catch it.

Fortunately, he had one. Suddenly he hears tires screeching behind him. Turning around he sees Phillips and Peggy appear in Red Skull's car. It looks like Akaguro needs to guard his stuff better.

"Get in!" called Phillips who was behind the wheel. When Midoriya enters the car, Chester presses on the gas driving the car to ride faster after the plane.

Looking in the mirror Chizome sees that Midoriya and his team stole his car and tries to catch him. Like he is gonna let them to do it. He then pulls the lever accelerating his vehicle to go faster than before.

Seeing that the plane almost exits the hangar, colonel pushes the main button which makes the car to become as fast as a plane. That boost almost makes them to fly off from it because of the speed. That makes them closer to Valkyrie than ever. Seeing the opportunity Captain America stands on the car and waits for a moment to jump on the plane.

"Keep it steady!" he called to Phillips trying not to fall. Just as Izuku is about to leap from the roadster onto Akaguro's plane Peggy stops him.

"Wait!" she screamed while grabbing his arm making him to look at her. It's probably would be the last time they would see each other and she wants him to remember her. She then does unexpected, that she surprises all of three of them. She kisses him. After releasing him from it she continues, "Go get him."

Izuku surprised by the kiss. He could never imagine that she would kiss him. It was a true kiss from the love of his life. He still feels her soft lips on him. However, despite good feelings he is experienced he couldn't get a thought that something is wrong. Something is definitely wrong. He looks at Phillips for a guidance. Unfortunately, he doesn't want to explain anything to him.

"I'm not kissing you!" he barked in disgust.

Izuku then places his shield on the back while the car continues to ride closer to the plane. After dodging some blades of an airscrew, they finally catch the chassis of the plane. Unfortunately, the plane exits the hangar and is ready to take off to the skies.

Seeing that the time is almost over Captain America jumps from the car and catches the chassis before it can insert back to the plane. And the plane flies up.

However, driving on the ice floor made Chester to lose control on the car making it to ride to the edge of the base. Fortunately, with Phillips experience he makes the car finally stops before it could from the mountains.

Exiting the vehicle both Chester and Peggy look at the sky in the direction in which plane flew. They failed to stop the flight, but at least they left Midoriya in there. He can stop him. They don't know what the outcome will be. But they know one thing: that despite the odds Captain America will fight till his last breath. Right now, all hopes on Izuku.

An entire world depends on him.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23****: Captain America vs Red Skull.**

Izuku Midoriya knows that he did many insane, stupid and risky acts in his entire life. Such as fighting against four bullies who were older and stronger than him, establish in the army before the right age, infiltrate an enemy base all alone. But jumping from the high-speed car to a flying plane is the biggest one.

Right now, he is holding on the dear life on the chassis, which is slowly inserting itself inside the plane. Inside the Valkyrie Izuku decides to look around the vehicle to find a pilot cockpit. However, he noticed something that took his breath away. He sees multiple small planes with their targets written on them. Such as Boston, Chicago, New York. He understood that these planes can destroy any country. He needs to stop these things.

Suddenly he hears in the background some steps. He then turns around and sees the group of HYDRA soldiers. It looks like that some soldiers did entered the Valkyrie. And if his guess is right then it means that these ones are pilots for this mini-planes.

Captain America decides to act fast. He jumps on the upper level and kicks away one of the soldiers. Seeing an intruder, two of the soldiers takes knives and attacks him. But it was in vain. Midoriya defeats them with single moves, then he picks a knife and throws it at the retreating soldier, killing him.

Unfortunately, his problems are not over. Fallen soldiers are getting up. One of them distracting Izuku while the second one goes to the plane. Seeing the upcoming danger Captain America runs to the console and opens the eject door making the pilot and the vehicle to fall for their death. Midoriya then takes one of the enemies and throws it either to the same door.

However, when he was fighting the enemies, one of them escape it and enters the plane and he is ready to fly away. Captain America is not gonna let it happen. He runs to him and jumps on the vehicle, the last of the soldiers is behind him and joins all of them. Surprising by an assault pilot ejects himself from the Valkyrie taking both of them with it.

Captain America is in struggle. Both the soldiers try to throw him away from the plane, one with the strength the other with sharp turns in the sky. Fortunately, Izuku's hold is strong enough to hold on the plane. Fed up with annoying and meddling soldier, pilot decides to fly up and lose them. At the last moment Midoriya grasps on the glass saving himself while watching as his opponent falls to the propeller disintegrating himself in the pile of blood. Izuku then opens a door and in panic pilot catapults himself. After it he sits in the plane and tries to pilot it back to the Valkyrie.

Red Skull was surprised when he noticed that one of his planes coming back. He doesn't even guess about the pilot's thoughts. He knows who is inside it. His annoying headache, who doesn't learn when to quit. Akaguro then activates turrets and starts shooting in hopes to cut him down. And it worked. One of the shots reached the tail of mini-plane.

However, that didn't make it to fall down. Using his creativity Captain America makes himself behind the Valkyrie. He then activates the maximum speed and crushes himself in the plane. That made an entire vehicle to quake.

Exiting his transport Izuku takes his shield and continues to run to the cockpit to stop Red Skull.

Meanwhile at the same time, after feeling the quake Chizome stands up from his seat, takes his trusty sword Blood Curdle and prepares himself for a final showdown against Captain America.

Both of them had only one thought in their heads.

"_This is it!" _they thought in determination.

* * *

After the crash, Izuku quietly enters the cockpit. He is ready for a final confrontation. Looking around the room is nobody. Searching for a culprit he noticed that the pilot seat is empty. That put in his mind a question: Where is Red Skull.

Fortunately, he doesn't need to think about it. Suddenly Captain America hears a familiar sound of the cannon. Using his quick reflexes Midoriya reflects this shot by his shield making a hole in the glass.

Turning around he sees the enraged Red Skull who is armed with his cannon and his sword Blood Curdle.

"You don't give up, do you?!" he bellowed already knowing the question.

"Never!" Izuku answered while screaming.

The fight has started.

Captain America runs to the Red Skull while reflecting the repeatedly blasts from the cannon. He then punches Chizome in the gut making him lose the weapon. Izuku continues to attack Akaguro with his shield but at the last moment he blocks the shield with his sword. The fact that something could blocks his trusty indestructible weapon shock him. His shield can break walls but can't destroy this sword.

"Surprised?" he said with taunting tone. "That's my sword. He made from the Adamantium. One of the rarest minerals in the world. It's harder than diamond and indestructible as your own shield. I made it when I was in Japan. And I called it _Blood Curdle_. In addition, it's far superior than your pathetic weapon."

"It doesn't matter which weapon you wield", he started in anger. Nobody mocks his shield and get away with it. "It matters in _which hands_ it uses."

"Let's see about that", he mocks before kicking Izuku making him to fall.

Red Skull then continues to kick him in the gut and Captain America grabs his leg and that makes both of them to roll around the plane. They then both get up and Chizome attacks his opponent repeatedly with his sword, fortunately Midoriya blocks every single one of them and tries to attack with his shield. However, both weapons try to break each other with each strike.

"I still can't believe that you decided to betray _your_ _country_!" Akaguro spat at him struggling to destroy the shield. "You think that entire world will consider you as a hero. Maybe in America you are a savior. However, Japan would kill you the moment you stomp on the ground. You will have _no home_."

"It's not _my_ fault that Japan decided to allied themselves with monsters like _you!_" Midoriya snarled in anger. "It doesn't matter where you were born. What _does_ matter in which side you fight and for what you fight. I fight for my home. My home is where my family and friends are!"

With that shout he finally pushed the Red Skull to the control panel. Unfortunately, Akaguro's landing deactivated the trajectory of Valkyrie, making it to fall down. The unexpected move sends both fighters to the roof of the plane, making them to lose their weapons. That didn't stop them to continue to fight.

However, the speed of the fall keeps increasing every second. Seeing the danger Chizome kicks his opponent of him and climbs to the controls. After some moves, he finally reached controls. He then activates 'Auto-Pilot', which stabilize the plane making it fly straight. That also made Captain America finally to fall down.

Seeing that his enemy getting up, Akaguro takes his throwing knives with a goal to kill him. However, these weapons are different. They are glowing bright blue. The glow as Tesseract. It means that they work the same way as guns. If they got it then you are dead.

"You could have the power of the _gods_!" he bellowed while throwing knifes. He missed, but the knives made small blue explosions where it landed. "Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags!"

Fortunately, Izuku dodged every single one of the knives. That also made Chizome to lose all of his weapons. Both of them look to the center of the cockpit and sees their respectfully weapon. Each near their owners. Seeing that his shield almost here, Midoriya decides to end the fight.

"Not _my_ future!" he screamed while finally grabbing his weapon. "Because I will protect it!"

"We will see about that", Red Skull snarled while grabbing Blood Curdle.

With battle cries both of them runs to each other with a goal to kill each other. Red Skull swing his sword at his enemy, while Captain America uses edge of his shield as a cutter. After what feels like an eternity both weapons collide the final time. And results are surprising. Blood Curdle are shattered on the little pieces. That fact put Akaguro in surprise. He couldn't believe that his incredible katana is destroyed by a shield of all things.

"_It's impossible"_, he thought in shock. _"My sword is shattered?!"_

Seeing the shock at his opponent's face, Midoriya uses this as an opportunity. And using his other hand he punches Chizome in the face making him to fly into the Tesseract console. That made it to release the glowing Tesseract.

Getting up Akaguro understood that he lost. His army are beaten, bases destroyed, even his plane is taken. In addition, he himself is defeated. And by who? By Captain America, who is a young kid soldier. Right now, Red Skull doesn't care about his ambitions or defeat. He wants to kill him. He would take any chance to accomplish it. Noticing a familiar blue glow, he turns around and sees his power source, The Tesseract. Realizing it he smiles sinisterly.

"It's over, Red Skull", said Izuku coming closer to his enemy. "Surrender now. You lost."

"You…you…you ruined everything I worked for my entire life", Chizome spat at him. He then surprises Midoriya by showing him that he grabbed Tesseract by his bare hands. "Even if I lost everything. I still can kill you. Goodbye American Hero: Captain America."

With these words he thrust the cube at him making a great blue beam. Izuku uses his shield to protect himself, but it pushes him backwards. In addition, the power behind that beam is too strong. He doesn't know if he could hold up much longer.

"Now you see it!" bellowed Red Skull in glee. "That's the power of the gods! They give it to me to change the world! They see me as a true prophet who will guide this society to a better future! And now you will die by their own power!"

At first glance it could mean that Akaguro won. Midoriya can't hold up. He soon will lose it. And he will be a dust.

However, what happens next surprises both of them.

'_I wouldn't be so sure'_

That made both of fighters to at the second. They could think that they heard a voice. The voice was kind and quiet, but also with a note of authority and power.

"_Who said It?!_" both occupants thought in confusion and fright.

Then everything became stranger. The cube starts to pour more energy from itself. The beam changes it's trajectory and reveals a window into space. Then a stream of blue energy swirling around Akaguro making him to scream in pain.

"What have you done!?" he creamed in pain. He tries to escape it, but notices that he can't move. He is paralyzed. "I can't move?! Why? What's happening?!"

'_You mortal, played with powers beyond your imagination to comprehend. Your lust for power could put not only your planet but entire universe to die.'_

"Who are you!?" asked Red Skull. That showed Captain America the emotion he hadn't noticed in his enemy before. The pure fear. "Show Yourself!"

'_For your crimes prepare to receive the most terrible and cruel punishment!'_

After the mysterious voice ended his speech. Everything starts to end. The blue energy which was swirling around Red Skull before starts to engulfs him completely.

"No!" he screamed in fear and pain.

His scream was short as him starts to glow blue and transforms into blue energy, which takes him in the space window disappearing from the view. At his place big flash happened, which shook through entire plane.

Opening his eyes, Izuku sees that Red Skull disappears. And at his place is nothing. It's over. Chizome Akaguro, leader of HYDRA is dead. Midoriya notices that Tesseract falls to the ground. However, he didn't decide to touch it. After seeing his enemy's death because of it, he will not risk himself by touching it. He is also curious who was this voice, who talked with them.

Hearing of sounds of something melting, he looks down and sees that the cube burns through the floor until it falls into the sea below. Despite the loss of this power source, Captain America is happy that this thing is in the deep sea. After seeing the potential of Tesseract that killed many people, he understood that nobody should have so much power. It's too dangerous.

Unfortunately, that's not the end of his problems.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24****: Goodbye, soldier.**

After getting rid of Red Skull and Tesseract, Captain America remembers about one important thing. That plane without a pilot keeps flying to its destination. Thinking fast, he runs to the pilot's seat and takes over the controls while throwing away his helmet.

He then sees that on the screen is "Ziel New York City", which means that the first target of HYDRA is his home. If it wasn't bad before then now that without a cube a plane starts to lose its power and soon will fall on New York. He needs to stop it.

* * *

_Alps, HYDRA headquarters_

After the Valkyrie takes off from the base, the Howling Commandos defeated every soldier and finally take over an entire headquarters. They then went to HYDRA control tower in the hope to contact Izuku. So far Morita, Phillips and Peggy are trying to find him. However, all efforts are in vain.

Suddenly one of the radios caught something, _"Come in. This is Captain Midoriya. Do you read me?"_

His voice made all of the occupants to sigh in relief. He is alive. Thank God.

"Captain Midoriya, what is your…" started Morita but he was interrupted by Peggy who takes his place.

"Izuku, is that you? Are you alright?" she asked in worry.

"_Peggy! Akaguro's dead", _he answered. That answer made everybody to smile. It's over the monster is dead. However, that is still one question left.

"What about the plane?" Peggy asked the main question.

* * *

"That's a little bit tougher to explain", he answered awkwardly.

"_Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing site",_ Shield said in the panic. She doesn't want him to risk his life.

"There's not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down", he explained his idea while looking forward, seeing only sky and clouds on his way.

"_I'll get Masaru on the line, he'll know what to do", _she suggested in worry. Peggy already knows what his plan is.

"There's not enough time! This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I am not gonna let this plane to destroy my home!" he denied her suggestion. There is only one way to save them. He knows that nobody would forgive him if he decided to do it. However, there is no choice. He must to save them. Even if it would cost him his life. "I gotta put her in the water."

"_Please, don't do this! We have time. We can work it out!" _she screams in fright. He can't just die right now. He is still so young. _"You are so young. You have an entire life out there. Don't let it to go away so easily. You must live!"_

"Right now, I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die. I can't let it happen. I couldn't live with a knowledge that innocent citizens died and I didn't save them. I am so sorry Peggy. This is my choice, ``he answered his plans and reasons about it. Then he turns this plane to fly in another direction. Precisely towards Atlantic Ocean. Before his death he takes his compass with photo of Peggy inside and puts it on the compass of the plane. Finally, he decides to talk to the last closest person he had right now. "Peggy?"

"_I'm here"_,she answered stoically. Despite that Midoriya knows that Peggy tries hard to not cry

"I'm going to need a rain check on that dance."

* * *

"Alright", she agreed with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. The first guy who shows true interest in her is going to die at any second. And now he said that he wants to dance with her. Deciding to make his last moments in his life happy she continues. "A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club."

"_You got it"_, he answered with a fake enthusiasm.

"Eight o'clock on the dot", she continues while crying. "Don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"_You know, I still don't know how to dance", _he joked trying to light the mood.

"I'll show you how"she continues with a smile. Despite the impossible promise she is glad at least that both of them had a great time. "Just be there."

"_We'll have the band play somethin' slow. I'd hate to step on your_…_"_ unfortunately Captain America is interrupted by the line goes static. It means one thing. He crashed it.

"Izuku? Izuku? Izuku?!" Peggy screamed in hopes to hear his voice again. However, she knows that is futile. It's over he is dead. In despair she did the only thing she could. She starts to cry.

Phillips was standing near her and he heard everything. He wanted to help Peggy but he knows it would be futile. The only thing he could help her is to leave her alone with his head looking down.

It's over. They won. HYDRA lost. However, the loss is so great it can't let them feel like winners.

Their hearts are breaking in the way only time could heal.

* * *

"Peggy? Peggy? Peggy!?" he tries to contact her. Unfortunately, the results are futile. Because of the cold wind and their fight communication system is broken. After the talk Izuku continues to fly the plane to the Atlantic Ocean, far away from the city.

Looking forward he sees his future crash site. Understanding that these will be his last moment he remembers his entire life. How it started. How it changed. And how it ended.

'_Well, this is it, soldier. Your last moments', _he thought. _'I had a good life. I had best loving parents. Greatest friend in the world. I met a person who believe in me for the first time. Who makes my dream come true. I become a soldier. Fall in love with a great woman. Save the world. Become a hero. And now I am sacrificing myself to protect my city. But I regret nothing. Because everything I dream in my entire life happened to me.'_

Looking at the controls he notices his compass and remembers Peggy and his promise to her.

'_No. I still have one thing to regret'_, he thought sadly. _'Peggy, I am sorry. I lied to you. I can't go back to our dance. I hope that you will learn to live without me. You a good woman Peggy. Any man would be happy to be with you. I know that you would find your happiness. Thank you for showing me what true love is.'_

His thoughts are interrupted as he finally crashes Valkyrie on the ice field. He did it. The plane is destroyed. People are saved. He completes his last mission. Before losing his consciousness Izuku looks in the skies and thought about last thing.

'_Mother, Father, Dr. Erskine, Shoto I hope you are waiting for me. For I am here', _he thought at last before closing his eyes.

However, that's not over because of the thin ice an entire plane sinks in the ocean taking poor Midoriya with it.

This is how a great person, Izuku Midoriya died to save millions of lives. There is nothing more noble in this world as self-sacrifice.

Goodbye, soldier.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25****: Aftermath.**

_May, 1945_

After the fall of HYDRA, the Nazis were next. Without their science and weapon department their lose was only a matter of time. In addition, HYDRA's rebellion was destroying their own forces from the start. After losing everything the Germany doesn't have a choice except to give up.

And this is how World War II ended. Allies won.

Right now, the world celebrates the victory. It's over. Family reunites. Loved ones are alive and together with each other's. Everybody is happy

But at what cost?

* * *

Right now, all soldiers celebrate their victory, drinking in many bars. All of them are happy that this bloodthirsty war is over.

Expect for one team.

The Howling Commandos. They came to the bar not to celebrate but to mourn for their fallen friend. For Izuku Midoriya. They wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him. They own him. All world owns him.

"To the Captain", said Falsworth. Then they drink.

"If it wasn't for him", commented Dugan solemnly. "None of us would be here. We owe him."

All of his friends nodded in agreement. All of them missing that young captain. Despite being naive kid, he shows more courage than anybody else.

He would always be being remembered.

* * *

_London, Allied HQ_

After the war ended The Allied Forces was disbanded. Right now, many people taking their things and returns home for the time being.

Among these people Peggy and Philips are ready to go home. Both of them have new proposition to work in important places. Despite the end of the war both of them didn't feel at ease and didn't want to leave their base. There are too many memories. Some painful some happy.

Peggy still couldn't leave the sacrifice of Izuku. She is still thinking about him. About what could happen if he stayed? She tries to move on but it's difficult when your head is filled with him.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a frowning Phillips, who gives her a single folder. She looks at it and noticed that this folder contains Izuku Midoriya's file. It also listed as 'inactive'. Both of them agreed to hide any records about super-soldier serum away in hopes that nobody will recreate it. Even if someone will recreate serum. They would never find the right man for it.

She then opens the folder and sees something she thought would never see again. Photo of Izuku. It wasn't just that normal photo when he becomes first super-soldier or when he becomes Captain America, which everybody has. No. It was photo _before_ he became a soldier. When he was just a sickly but determinative kid with a crazy dream. A photo of _true and real _Izuku Midoriya.

When she first met him, she knew that he will become the first candidate. However right now, she wishes that she was wrong. If he never was chosen then he would be alive and with her.

"_I miss you Izuku"_, she thought sadly before tears starts appear on her eyes.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Arctic_

While people had their well-earned rest, Mitsuki hadn't. She has her own mission. She is tasked to go to the Atlantic Ocean with an objective to find the Valkyrie and Tesseract. And if it was possible to find Izuku Midoriya. She accepted the mission without a question. She wanted to find him. He gave the world its freedom back and he earned the right to live in that world.

Right now, she is on a ship with Masaru and waits results from the team. Seeing her discomfort Masaru tries to talk with her.

"Mitsuki, how are you?" asked Masaru in concern.

"I don't know", she answered sadly. "I must find Tesseract to make a new type of weapon. But I want to find Izuku to bring him back. But nobody cares about him or my ideas."

"Yeah", he agreed in frown. He still is displeased that people still don't take Mitsuki seriously. "It's really bad that nobody cares about our savior."

"You told me", she commented sarcastically. It looks like Masaru still the only one who truly understands her.

Suddenly they are interrupted by one of the engineers, who come to them and saying: "Ma'am? Sir?"

They step to him and watches on a screen to understand about their find. Early that day they sent a submarine to find the remains of the plane of the Tesseract. What they saw shocked them. They saw on a monitor how a submarine grabs the blue glowing cube. They found the Tesseract.

"Take us to the next grid point", she commanded to captain with enthusiasm. If they found Tesseract then it wouldn't be a problem to trace Valkyrie. It should be near.

"But there's no trace of wreckage. And the energy signature stops here", answered the engineer with a frown.

That answer deeply saddens her. When they finally get a hope and it crashed down by reality.

"Just keep looking", she simply said before exiting a room.

Masaru seeing her disappointment follows her. She was standing on their peer looking at the iceberg. Many thought are circling around her mind and she doesn't know on whom to be mad at: should she be mad at the government for sending her to find a dangerous artifact, at the Tesseract for ruining the lives of two important people, at the Nazis for starting that stupid war in the first place, or at herself for not finding a hero of the war. Finally, out of patience she screams.

"ARGH!" she bellowed in rage. Tears of frustration start to appear on her eyes. "Damn that stupid government! They want me to find that killing and unpredictable artifact. Have you seen what it can do?! It can kill us all! Are you so retards to not see that?! Why am I the only one who can see it!? And why nobody else wants to hear me?! Damn it! Damn them for that stupid order! Damn the Nazis for the war! Damn them all!"

After five minutes of screaming she stops to swear. Seeing that she is starting to calm down Masaru carefully comes to her.

"Mitsuki", he called her. His appearance startles her. "Easy it's just me. Now make deep breaths. Breathe In and out. Breathe In and out."

"Thanks", she said to him before answering sheepishly. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay", he reassured her. "You are still a human. It's very bad for your organism to hold every negative in yourself. You need to let it out. It's good sometimes to _explode_ like that. You are _Bakugo_. Get it?"

His words made something that considers impossible. He made her laugh. She bursts out laughing at his lame attempt to joke.

"That was the corniest joke I ever heard", she commented while wiping a tear from her eye. "But still you are the _first_ person who doesn't judge me. No matter what I do."

"I can't change you. You are perfect the way you are", he said making her blush. After the war he decides to be bolder with her. And it works. But there is still one question left. "You said you have some plans for Tesseract."

"I _had_", she answered with a frown. "However, when I saw the carnage that thing can do, I decided against it. Because of that stupid _cube_ two great men died. If it wasn't for it then they would be live."

"I see", he commented solemnly completely agreed with her. He couldn't believe that the government wants to use that nightmarish cube. "What are you gonna do?"

"I am gonna hide it,'' she said seriously. "Hide it in the place that nobody could use it for evil. And I don't care what they do with me. I tired to play their game.

"Whatever you are gonna do I would be with you". He said coming closer to her. He then surprises both of them by hugging her. "I will be by your side."

His actions melted her heart. Nobody ever was so caring with her. Nobody ever was so honest with her. Despite her personality he is always where she needs the help the most. Maybe she finally found her love. Deciding to trust her luck she hugs him back smiling.

"Thanks", she said with a blushing face. "Say your date offer still works?"

Despite that they are on the coldest continent in the world they never felt themselves so warm.

* * *

_New York, Graveyard_

The month after the war all people went to the graveyard to pay homage to the fallen soldiers. Soldiers who gave away their lives to protect their country. There are wives who lost their husbands, siblings who lost their brothers, kids who lost their fathers etc. For all of them is difficult to say goodbye to their dead loved ones. But it must be done for their own good.

After two hours people start to slowly leave the place until on that place stayed a little group of people who are near two specifically graves. This group consists of Todoroki Family, Peggy Shield, Chester Phillips, Mitsuki Bakugo, Masaru Tingles and the Howling Commandos. And they are standing near the graves of the two important people who changed their lives. Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki.

The Gravestone of Izuku is crafted to look like his shield and little statue of himself. And Shoto's looks like others only with a symbol of wings on the middle He would be against something so extreme but he deserves it. On both gravestones is written words which better characterizes them: Hero. Friend. Comrade.

"You know when I learned the death of my brother, I wished for Izuku to die", admitted Natsuo with a shame while crying. "I know that I was a monster in that moment. But if I knew what would happen next then I would never open my stupid mouth."

"Easy, Natsuo, easy", said Fuyumi trying to reassure him. "You were just angry and grieving. You didn't mean that."

"I think that lzuku wouldn't be angry with you,'' commented Peggy. "He was blaming himself. Almost becoming a shell of his former self."

That didn't change Natsuo's mood at all. He starts to feel himself guiltier. He can't believe that he blames Izuku for Shoto's death. It wasn't his fault.

"This world wasn't made for people like him", unexpectedly said Phillips making the group to look at him. "He was kind, young, naive. Those things can't help you to survive in that dark world."

"What I want to say is that the world needs people like him. For people to believe that hope still exist, that kindness can't die, that everything is possible if you try harder. He wasn't just a soldier. He was someone more than a normal soldier. For someone like him exists better word."

"And that word is...?" asked Dugan in confusion.

"He was a hero,'' Chester ended surprising everyone. But nobody could disagree with that statement. Everyone at least the ones met Izuku Midoriya knew that he is more than just a normal person. He wants just to help people without any benefits. He is a true hero. "And I don't think that there is someone who could compare to him. He was one of a kind."

"You are right, colonel. He was", said Peggy. "Izuku changes all of our lives. He showed us that there is always hope. You just need to believe in yourself. We would always remember him and what he did. I mean we are the only ones who knew the _true_ him. I don't think that I would find someone like him. But I _must_ to try. For his sake."

"I think we should just let it go,'' said Rei making all the group to watch her. "He wouldn't want us to grief about that. We must do it. For him. In addition, he is with his parents and Shoto. In the best world."

Despite that nobody wanted to move on they knew that Rei was right. That Izuku would want them to move on. He would want them to continue to live. They must do it for him.

Hearing some screaming, Peggy turns around and sees a group of children running around and playing some games. However, what she sees makes her smile. One of the children have a trashcan which is colored in color of Izuku's shield. Even if he is not with them, he is always with you in your heart.

"Even if he is not with us. His name will never die", she said while pointing to the group of children making them understand her thoughts. "Nobody would ever forget Izuku Midoriya. His legacy is eternal."

Nobody could ever disagree with her. He would always be remembered.

"_Izuku watch over us, please"_, she thought while looking in the skies.

This is how people will always remember Izuku Midoriya.

His death wouldn't be in vain.

Or did he really die?


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26****: 70 years later.**

Darkness, coldness, nothingness. That was only things that Izuku Midriya is feeling right now. He is flying in that sea of emptiness. He doesn't know how much he was in that state. And he doesn't know when he will awaken. Suddenly he hears some voices in the background.

'_Curve ball, high and outside for ball one. So, the Dodgers are tied, 4-4. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow's capable of making it a brand-new game again. Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field.' _

He slowly tries to open his eyes and finds himself in the hospital's room. Looking around he sees that the voice coming from a radio. Not remembering some things from the past, Izuku tries to remember what's happened to him.

"_What's happened? Where am I? How did I get here?!`` he_ mumbled frantically. Suddenly the wave of memories hit him helping him to remember everything. _"Now I remember! My attack on the HYDRA's HQ. Valkyrie's take off. Defeat and disappearance of the Red Skull. And me flying the plane to the iceberg." _

"_It looks like Allies found me,'' he_ mumbled with a smile before frowning. _"However, that don't open my questions. How long I was in this room? How did they find me? How am I still alive? Oh no! Peggy and Todoroki. They don't know that I am alive. I need to find them."_

Unfortunately, Izuku finds that his body became slightly weaker, it can't let him to stand up. Seeing that he needs a little rest he decides to listen to the radio.

'_The Phillies have managed to tie up at 4-4. But the Dodgers have three men on. Pearson beaned Reiser in Philadelphia last month. Wouldn't the youngster like a hit here to return the favour? Pete leans in. Here's the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right. And it gets past Rizzo. Three runs will score. Reiser heads to third. Durocher's going to wave him in. Here comes the relay, but they won't get him'_, it continued.

However, Izuku couldn't let go of the feeling that something is wrong with these rooms. At first glance it looks like a normal hospital room. Nothing suspicious. But that still can't help him to let this feeling go away.

At that moment the door opens and nurse walks in.

"Good morning", she greeted before checking her watch. "Or should I say, afternoon?"

"Where am I?" he asked her the important question.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City", she simply answered.

Despite her smile and answer it couldn't reassure Midoriya. He still thinks that something is wrong. He thinks that this 'nurse is kind of suspicious. But he couldn't understand what's wrong.

"_The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game indeed", _continued the radio player.

The radio answered his questions and doubts.

"Where am I really?" Izuku asked her seriously looking at her suspiciously. He finally understood what was wrong.

"I'm afraid I don't understand,'' she asked in confusion. But if you look on her face you would see that she is trying not to panic.

"The game, it's from May, 1941. I know, because I was there, ``he explained while remembering the good game he watched with Natsuo and Shoto. He then gets up from the bed and starts approaching her. His serious explanation takes the color of nurse making her pale. "Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Where am I?"

"Captain Midoriya…" she said fearfully while secretly pushes an alarm button behind her back.

"Who are you!?" he screamed at her wanting an answer.

Suddenly the door opens and two soldiers in black uniform enter the room. Their uniform is strange for him. He never saw them on the Allied Forces. After some thinking, he comes to the conclusion that he caught by HYDRA.

Thinking fast, but mostly in slight panic, Izuku knocks them to the wall. However what surprises him the most that these two flies _through_ the wall breaking it. Touching the remains of the wall he learns that it was made from some kind of cardboard and paper.

Midoriya then realizes that he's on some kind of made up set and the entire room is much bigger than he ever saw before. Quickly searching for exit so he can get out of there.

"Captain Midoriya, wait!" called back 'nurse'. She then activates her comm-link. "All agents, code 13! I repeat. All agents, code 13!"

Her voice transmits through loudspeaker, making all nearby agents to try and stop Midoriya. They couldn't let him exit the building. He is not ready to learn about _changes_.

Once he reaches the first floor Izuku finds himself in an open space. He is confused why the HYDRA need some peaceful things in their base. However, he doesn't have time to think about that as people start to run towards him and tries to stop him. Midoriya dodges and hits every opponent running closer to the exit.

"_I need to somehow contact the Allies. They probably still think that I am dead"_, he thought while running away from his 'jail'. _"They must know that I am still alive. In addition, they must know that HYDRA survived."_

Finally exiting the building Izuku finds himself in a strange place. It looks like a normal city but it looks different. Deciding not to think about it he continues to run. And his next stop made him gasp. He could tell from the way the buildings were arranged that he is indeed in New York City, but everything was different. The people are wearing strange new clothes. Buildings are higher, bigger and more colorful than ever. The cars look more comfortable and sleeker than ever.

It really New York but it looks like nothing like the city where he grew up. Everything changes. That made him to repeat the same question over and over again. Where is he?

Suddenly numerous SUV's encircle him. He is in such shock that he can barely understand what's around him. Then one man steps out of one of the vehicles. Attire of the same man surprises him. He is very skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs, his neck long and his eyebrows absent. He has blond hair with two with two distinct tufts that stick up down his head, and blue eye with black cornea and blue pupil. He wears black trench coat and dark grey sweater and black trousers. What made him scary actually is his black eyepatch on his left eye. He actually thought that before the serum he was thinnest person on the planet. However, this one takes the cake. He looks thinner than twig.

Despite his sick appearance Izuku could feel the power, strength and experience behind him. That this man could probably defeat him in the fight and would probably hold himself back. He also has some aura of authority and respect around him. This man is Toshinari Yagi. He is also known as Director All Might. How he earned that nickname nobody knows. He is director of S.H.I.E.L.D., which means the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. This organization is tasked to defend the world from all threats that exist. It was founded by Izuku's closest people. His superior Col. Chester Phillips; the technician genius Mitsuki Bakugo; and his first love Margaret 'Peggy' Shield.

"At ease, soldier!" called Yagi trying to calm Izuku down coming closer to him.

"Who are you?" asked Izuku carefully. He doesn't know who is this man but if he wanted to kill him, they would have already done it. Despite that doesn't mean that he shouldn't be careless.

"Call me Toshinori Yagi, Director of the S.H.I.E.L.D. You can call me 'Director All Might'", introduced himself Yagi. "You would have known us as the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"Where am I?" asked Izuku impatient. He is tired that people can't answer that one question.

"The intersection of 46 and Broadway", joked Toshinori around knowing that this wasn't the answer Midoriya was looking for. He then starts to become serious and continues. "Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but… we didn't know what your mental state might be. So… we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" Midoriya asked in slight fear.

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost _seventy years_", ``he explained with a frown finally dropping the humongous information bomb on him.

That answer Izuku never expected from anybody. How it is possible? How is he still alive?

"How am I alive?" he asked in shock.

"To be honest with you we don't really know,'' All Might answered awkwardly with a sigh. "Doctors said it was suspended animation. Could be Dr. Erskine's formula, the extreme cold or great luck. I don't know."

"What about the war? Did we win?" Izuku suddenly asked in concern. He still wanted to know if Allies won, if people are saved. He wanted to know was his sacrifice in vain.

"Hell yes! Unconditional surrender!" he said with an unexpected loud laugh before starting to cough seriously as he is dying. After his coughing fit, he continues looking solemnly. "Taking down HYDRA was a big part of that!"

"But the world hasn't changed that much. There is still a lot of work to be done. A _soldier's _work. The world is still could use a man like you, Cap `` encourages Toshinori. His objective was to lure Izuku to S.H.I.E.L.D. so then he could work in a place that was created in his name. But he decided to let the poor soldier to get used to a new time. For now, he can wait. He then gives him a hand to shake it. "There is a place here for you."

After a minute Midoriya then gives Yagi a handshake. He then turns around and looks at everything in shock. He couldn't still imagine that he was asleep in almost 70 years. It means that everything he knew are dead. Nobody could live that long.

"You gonna be ok?" asked Toshinori in concern. After the question he mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. _"Of course, not you stupid idiot!"_

"Yeah. Yeah, ``he lied to colonel still in shock forming a shaky smile almost ready to faint. Everything changes, nothing stays the same. He then starts to remember all of his friends back in the 40's: Todorki's family, The Howling Commandos, Col. Phillips, Mitsuki and Masaru. Especially Peggy. Oh, Peggy. He is _so _late. "I just…I had a date."

That was big news for one day. Izuku learnt that he won the war. That he was asleep in the ice for almost 70 years. That the world changes around him. But the hardest thing for him to swallow is that he has nothing left in that new world. Everybody he knew Is probably dead. He is truly alone in a world that no longer needs him.

A man out of time.


	28. Chapter 27 - Post Credits Scene 1

**Post-Credits Scene №1****: A New Mission.**

_New York, Gym_

Right now, Izuku is in a simple Gym and he is pummeling a punching bag. It was six months after he learned that he was asleep for 70 years. He already accepted that he in a new world and that he was alone with nowhere to go and nobody to talk to.

However, that didn't make him satisfied with everything. He becomes angrier with every second and knocks punching bag off it's chain, sending it flying across the room.

Who he tries to fool? It's not his world. He supposed to be dead or in best case babysit the grandchildren. He doesn't belong here. He is almost ready to cry from the anguish and despair.

Suddenly he interrupts by Director All Might, who enters the gym.

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked rhetorically.

"You're here with a mission, sir?" answered Izuku with a question and sarcastically.

"I am", Yagi simply answered.

"Trying to get me back in the world?" he asked in curiosity.

"Trying to save it", Toshinori said with a tiny smile.

That's smile All Might make Izuku to question himself.

"_Maybe there is some place for me after all?"_

**Izuku Midoriya will return in The Avengers.**


	29. Chapter 28 - Post Credits Scene 2

**Post-Credits Scene №2****: A Plan to Escape.**

_Afghanistan, Desert Cave_

Afghanistan, officially the Islamic Republic of Afghanistan, is a landlocked country in Asia. Afghanistan is bordered by Pakistan to the east and south; Iran to the west; Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, and Tajikistan to the north; and China to the northeast.

Afghanistan is a unitary presidential Islamic republic. The country has high levels of terrorism, poverty, child malnutrition, and corruption. It is a member of the United Nations, the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation, the Group of 77, the Economic Cooperation Organization, and the Non-Aligned Movement.

Right now, in the middle of desert in the cave, two men works day and night on their project. But these two are not the average guys. These two are the really important and talented people in the world.

One of them is tall bald old man. He is in middle 60's. He has brown eyes which is covered by glasses. He is wearying rags. And by looking by his skin it looks like he is starving. However, despite the state in which he is, he is actually pretty optimistic. His name is Ho Yinsen. He is a brilliant scientist from a small Afghan village called Gulmira.

The second one is actually total opposite of the former. He is a 17 years old young man of average height, with a slim, muscular build and fair skin tone. He has short, spiky ash-blond hair with choppy bangs that hang over his eyebrows. His eyes are sharp and bright red in color. He wears the same rags as Yinsen and looks like he is starving either. The most notable things in him are his permanent scowl, which shows his attitude towards this cave, and the blue glow which is emitted from the middle between his breastplates. His name is Katsuki Bakugou. He is talented inventor and heir to Bakugou Industries.

Both of these men are kidnaped by a terrorist group The Ten Rings. And they must build them a weapon or else they would be dead. However, Katsuki Bakugou never worked with terrorists and they would pay for what they done.

Right now, both of them working. Yinsen checks calculations and Katsuki hits something metal with a hammer. After Ho checked his calculations he decided to talk with his partner.

"Well, good news Katsuki", he said. "All calculations are correct. In theory our 'project' is supposed to work. And if everything would go right that means that tomorrow, we will be free. But…"

"There is no buts here!" Katsuki rudely interrupted. "We can't wait much longer. Soon they will learn that we don't make weapons for them. And when they understood it then it means that we both are toast! We must act tomorrow! Tomorrow we will escape this hell hole! Get it!?"

Seeing that Bakugou will take no as an answer, Yinsen simply nodded and continues his calculations. While Katsuki continues to hammering his creation.

"Don't worry, old man", Bakugou reassured almost done with his work. "Tomorrow we finally will be free. And I teach these shitheads one big important lesson. "When you mess with Bakugou's, then get ready to be blasted by your butt.""

With these words he finally finished his hammering. He then takes construction tongs to show Ho his final piece. It a silver mask made from iron, which face mimics his creator with a permanent scowl.

Oh yeah. These terrorists will regret making deals with Bakugou's. They will get a big surprise.

**Katsuki Bakugou will appear in Katsuki Bakugou: Iron Man.**


End file.
